End And Beginnings
by clairegleek
Summary: What if Stefan had been too late to save Caroline in 4.16, how would Klaus react? What if it wasn't just an ending but only the beginning?
1. Chapter 1 - Endings

End And Beginnings

Chapter One - Endings

"Nooooo!" Stefan yelled desperately as he reached the clearing too late, he was just in time to watch Elena thrust the branch into Caroline's chest.

"Oh..." Caroline gasped eyes wide as she took her last breath and slumped to the ground her body greying and veins blackening.

Damon grabbed hold of Elena from behind, eyes widened as he took in Caroline's dead body, "What have you done?"

Elena shrugged indifferent, "She was annoying me. She kept trying to tell me what to do."

"And so you kill her?"

"Better than having to listen to her annoying voice," Elena smirked, "or watch her and Stefan flirt. Isn't she supposed to be in love with Tyler? Or is it Klaus? I can't keep up."

"Oh god Klaus," Damon tightened his hold on Elena as realisation hit him, "you just killed the woman he's obsessed with."

"So? I'm the doppelganger he's not going to hurt me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. You're a vampire Elena, you can't help Klaus make anymore Hybrids, you are useless to him now. We need to get you out of town." Damon said panicked.

"Get her away from here." Stefan whispered huskily as he removed the branch from Caroline's heart and cradled her in his arms tears streaking unreservedly down his cheeks.

"Brother..." Damon felt his heart break at his brothers devastated face.

"I don't want to hear it Damon!" Stefan glared at both of them, "Get her the hell away from us. Take her and leave Mystic Falls, leave the country I really don't care anymore." Stefan choked on a sob as he looked once more at Caroline, "I need to take care of my best friend."

"Take care brother." Damon flashed away with Elena, leaving behind two parting words whispered on the wind, "Good luck."

As his brother and ex-girlfriend left Stefan let the sobs he had been holding in out, burying his face in Caroline's blonde curls as he wept for losing yet another friend at the hands of someone he loved. First Damon killed Lexi and now Elena killed Caroline, one of the few remaining lights in his life.

Was it only a few hours ago that Caroline had been giggling as he carried her on his shoulder at the party, laughing with her as they danced together. Before Elena tried to kill Sheriff Forbes and then succeeded at killing Caroline.

"I'm sorry Caroline," Stefan whispered brokenly against her hair, _Why didn't I protect you? Elena had been gunning for you all day, I should of seen this coming._ "I'm so, so sorry."

After allowing himself some time to grieve Stefan decided it was time to take Caroline away from here. He wrapped an arm under her legs, the other around her shoulders and stood up cradling her close. He argued with himself for a few moments before deciding to bring her to the boarding house.

Stefan walked slowly to his home hoping the party goers, Damon and Elena would be gone by the time he arrived. Thankfully that proved true as he arrived the house was silent and empty. He opened the door and walked in closing it with his foot, he walked to the couch and carefully laid Caroline on it.

Stefan poured himself a drink and downed it trying to prepare himself for what he had to do next. Taking a deep breath he pulled out his cell phone and dialled.

"Hello?"

"Sheriff Forbes it's Stefan."

"Oh Stefan, is Caroline with you?" Liz asked panicked, "Elena just left me in the woods and ran off."

Stefan swallowed thickly as he looked at Caroline, "I need you to come to the boarding house."

Hearing Stefan's tone fear gripped her, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Please Liz just come here."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Liz hung up and made her way there.

Stefan contemplated whether to call Klaus as he waited for Sheriff Forbes to arrive, he knew he couldn't hide Caroline's death from him for long. What would Klaus do when he found out? He knew he was in love with her, would he rip this town apart in his rage? Hunt Elena to the ends of the Earth and rip her heart out? Tyler was already running from him, what was one more to the list. Stefan balked as he thought of Tyler, _how the hell am I going to tell Tyler when we can't get a hold of him. We haven't even told him about Jeremy!_ Stefan had to stop and take a breath as the pain hit him again. First Jeremy and now Caroline, would his eternity be forever filled by people he cared about dying? If so he didn't think he'd survive it.

Stefan's thoughts were interrupted by a frantic knocking on his door, rubbing a hand over his eyes he made his way over to the door and opened it dread filling him as he looked at Sheriff Forbes.

"Where is Caroline, Stefan?" Liz asked frantic with worry.

"She's in here," Stefan answered in a tear filled voice, "but there's something I need to tell you first."

"I don't care," Liz pushed past him, "I need to see my daughter." She walked through the hallway and as she looked to the couch she sobbed, "Oh god." There was her daughter lying on the couch, from all appearances Caroline looked just like she was resting, if it wasn't for the greyed skin and veins.

"I tried to tell you Liz." Stefan said as he came up behind her.

"What happened?" Liz asked as she knelt down beside Caroline and stroked her hair.

Stefan stared at his hands as he recalled the nights events, "Elena was going for Caroline all day. First at the cheerleader competition she purposely didn't catch Caroline after she called her out for feeding on the competition. Then when Elena threw the party she became jealous because I was dancing and having a good time with Caroline, she took you and we went looking for you and Caroline," his voice broke on her name but he continued, "she and Elena fought and I," tears began rolling down his cheeks so he looked at the floor, "I was too late. I arrived just as Elena staked her. I am so sorry Liz."

Liz gasped, "Elena did this?"

Stefan nodded, "I didn't realize how far she'd go. I never thought she would actually kill one of her friends." Stefan shook his head, "I still can't grasp it, Caroline was older! Elena shouldn't of been able to over power her."

"Knowing my daughter she would of held back not wanting to hurt her."

"I told her to do whatever it took to stop her." Stefan cried.

Liz looked at Stefan, "She would of still seen her as a friend," She kissed Caroline's forehead, "my daughter is loyal above all." Liz looked at her daughter one more time before getting up, "I have to arrange a funeral, somehow without anyone knowing she was a vampire."

Stefan gently took her shoulders, "No what you need is to go home and rest. I will take care of her." Stefan gazed upon Caroline, "I owe her that."

Liz took Stefan's hand in hers, "Caroline loved you Stefan, you were her best friend. I know you helped her so much since she became a vampire," She squeezed his hand, "and I'm grateful she had you to make sure she stayed as human as possible."

"She was the best one of us," Stefan whispered brokenly furiously wiping his tears away, "out of all of us she didn't deserve this, she was the most human vampire I have ever met."

"That's my daughter for you," Liz tearfully chuckled, "always exceeding expectations."

Stefan bashfully smiled, "Yeah. Always striding for perfection."

"Never realizing she was perfect just the way she was." Liz swallowed her tears back, "Goodbye Stefan, I'll be back tomorrow after I've had time to process."

Stefan walked her to the door and saw her out, "Goodnight Liz." Shutting the door he made his way back to the couch and sat down in front of it, turning to face Caroline he layed his head against it and laced his fingers with hers, "I loved you too Caroline, you were my best friend and without you I think I would of gone crazy, especially with the whole Damon and Elena thing." Stefan let the tears fall once again, "Why'd it have to be you? I need you Caroline, I need you." He layed his forehead against Caroline's as he sobbed, even in death her presence gave him comfort.

All of a sudden he felt a warmth embrace him and he could of sworn he heard a faint whisper of, "Oh Stefan." Whipping his head around he scanned the room and finding nothing he looked down at Caroline whispering, "Caroline?" He shook his head at his stupidity. Caroline was dead! He'd never hear her voice again.

_The other side_

_"I'm here Stefan." Caroline answered, sitting beside Stefan on the floor her arms wrapped around him from behind, giving him what little comfort she could as he grieved for her, "I'm right here."_

_Earlier that night_

_Caroline gasped as she woke, looking around she saw it was the clearing where she and Elena were fighting, her last memory was of a sharp pain in her chest, "Elena staked me!" Looking at her chest she saw no mark in her clothes, lifting her top her chest was unmarked, no hole where she was stabbed, "But how?"_

_Looking around she could make out Stefan in the distance carrying what looked like a body. Getting up Caroline yelled out, "Stefan. Stefan wait up." Nothing, he didn't even flinch it was like he couldn't hear her. Running over to him she was about to say his name again when she saw what he was holding. Her. He was holding her dead body in his arms, tears streaking down his cheeks as he moved._

_Caroline stopped in shock and fell to her knees, "I'm dead." She clutched her chest as she remembered the feel of the stake impaling her heart, "Elena killed me." Her eyes grew wet as she thought about those she would leave behind without saying goodbye; her mom, Stefan, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, oh god Tyler and Klaus. Caroline sobbed as she realized she'd never see then again, never tell then how much she loved them, even Klaus had wormed his way in to her heart._

_Caroline screamed in to the silence of the dark night. 'Why? Why did Elena do this to me? I'm her friend.' She thought in anger. "Why?" She yelled out, crying so hard she was gasping, "Stefan. I need Stefan."_

_All of a sudden she felt a shift in the air and the clearing was replaced by the parlor of the boarding house, in front of her stood Stefan with phone in hand as he spoke to her mom and behind him laying on the couch was her body. Walking over she took in the bloody hole in her chest and her desiccated remains._

_"Wow," Caroline murmured staring transfixed at the sight before her, "it is so strange to see your own body."_

_As Stefan hung up his phone Caroline watched him think to himself, hating the look of pain on his face knowing it was because of her, she came to stand beside him, "I should of listened to you Stef," she tightened her fists as fury filled her, "I should of just snapped that bitches neck."_

_Her thoughts were interrupted by a frantic knocking on the door, Caroline followed Stefan as he answered the door and seeing who was on the other side made everything hit her again, "Mommy." She followed them and watched her mother react to her death, Caroline cried with her mom as Stefan told her what happened. She cringed as Stefan expressed his disbelief of how Elena overpowered her as she was older, hearing her mothers explanation touched her heart at the fact her mother did know her, "I'm so so sorry I didn't listen."_

_Caroline listened in awe as her mom told Stefan about how much he had meant to her, hearing Stefan calling her the best one of them and how she didn't deserve this made her want to wrap in her arms. Hearing them calling her perfect made the tears fill her eyes again, as she watched them say goodbye she walked over to her mom and smiled regretfully at her, "Goodbye mom, I will always love you." And watched her walk away._

_Caroline watched Stefan sit beside her body and lace their fingers together, she sat beside him and listened to his heartfelt speech, "I love you too Stefan." Hearing him sob out that he needed her broke her heart, she wrapped her arms around him sighing, "Oh Stefan." She saw him whip his head around searching the room before looking at her body again whispering, "Caroline?"_

_Caroline's eyes widened, 'could he hear her?' Keeping her arms around trying to bring him comfort she replied, "I'm here Stefan, I'm right here."_

Stefan could still feel the warmth surrounding him, looking at Caroline he smiled gently, "Your here aren't you Caroline?" Hearing no reply he shook his head, "Oh how I wish Jeremy was here."

There was a knock on the door causing Stefan to furrow his brow, _who could that be?_ Reluctantly he stood up hating to leave Caroline, he went an answered the door standing in shock at who was on the other side, "Klaus."

"Ripper." Klaus greeted smirking at his old friends, "May I come in? We have much business to discuss."

Panic filled Stefan, _Oh god, what do I do? What do I do? How can I let him see Caroline._ Stefan tried to school his features in to a calm expression as he replied, "Can we do this in the morning Klaus? I'm not in the mood to discuss what I'm sure will be cure business."

Noting the panic on Stefan's face before he tried to hide it Klaus grew suspicious, narrowing his eyes at him a dangerous gleam entered his eyes, "I wasn't asking for permission Stefan," Klaus pushed past him ignoring his protests, "are you trying to plot...my...demise..." Klaus couldn't believe what was before his eyes, "Caroline..."

TBC

AN - So what you guys think? This has been rattling around my head since I watched 4.16. I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until next chapter X X X


	2. Chapter 2 - Beginnings

A/N - Thank you all so much for all the follows/favourites and your wonderful reviews. I am truly humbled and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

For the guest reviews, thank you - Guest, Klauslover, Jony, Danneis, Justine, Kapa, You Are Awesome, Lolip and Tinaaa, I'm glad you all enjoyed it.

In this fic Klaus did not sleep with Hayley. Now onto the fic, enjoy!

End And Beginnings

Chapter Two - Beginnings

"Caroline..." Klaus whispered in shock, he could only stare at Caroline's body laying on the couch, he couldn't take his eyes away from her grey skin and black veins signifying her death. She was dead. His Caroline was dead. A sharp pain pierced his chest at this realisation. As if in a trance he slowly made his way over to her feeling his legs buckle as he stood next to her, dropping to his knees he reached out with a trembling hand and brushed his fingers down her cheek. She was cold, her light extinguished. His light was gone. His breathing came in gasps, huge shuddering gasps for air.

Stefan watched Klaus as he fell to his knees in front of Caroline and began gasping for breath. He found it hard to watch the man he had hated for so long, who he believed incapable of feelings, break down in front of him over his best friend, though if anyone were capable of bringing out emotions in people it was Caroline. Unable to watch anymore without doing anything Stefan broke the painful silence, "Klaus?"

"Who did this?" Klaus asked softly, his eyes brimming with tears that were just waiting to be shed.

Stefan opened his mouth to speak but no words would come out, _if I tell him, I am basically signing Elena's death warrant. _Could he do it? Sure he was furious with her but some minuscule part still had feelings for her.

Klaus couldn't wait any longer for a response, he turned his head to tearfully glare at Stefan and demanded, "Who did this Stefan?"

"Klaus.." Stefan stared at the floor unable to bare the look of devastation on Klaus's face.

"WHO DID THIS?" Klaus screamed as he flashed over and pinned Stefan to the wall, his hand wrapped around Stefan's neck his Hybrid features coming to his face as he lost control of his emotions, slamming Stefan's head against the wall with every word, "Tell. Me. Now."

Stefan tried to pull Klaus's fingers away from his throat as he gasped for breath, "Elena."

Klaus loosened his hold on Stefan, "What?"

Stefan gasped in air for a few precious moments before replying, "It was Elena, she killed Caroline."

Klaus let him go completely as he stepped back in shock his features returning to normal, "Why would Elena kill her."

Stefan rubbed his sore neck before answering Klaus, "She's flipped the switch. Ever since that she's displayed this rivalry with Caroline." Stefan walked over to the drinks pouring himself and Klaus a drink, passing it over he took a sip of his own, "Elena had been goading her all day, not catching her at cheerleading, getting jealous as Caroline and I danced together having fun, then she tried to kill Sheriff Forbes and kidnapped her," Stefan hated rehashing this again but he knew Klaus would just compel it out of him, finishing the rest of his drink he continued, "we went looking for her, I could hear them fighting, I tried to get there as fast as possible but I was too late, I arrived just as Elena staked her."

Klaus listened avidly to what Stefan told him clenching his glass so hard it broke in his hand, "Where is the little bitch right now Ripper?"

Stefan watched as rage filled Klaus's features not even noticing the broken shards of glass in his hand, "She's gone."

"Oh?" Klaus was deceptively calm, "She didn't even stay to admire her handiwork?"

"Damon took her away." Stefan answered.

"Well this makes things interesting," Klaus mused, "you know I can't let her get away with this. Killing Caroline is unforgivable and let's not forget she killed Kol as well. No amount of Hybrids are worth keeping her alive."

"Nothing I can say will change your mind but," Stefan closed his eyes in pain remembering the girl he once loved and realizing she didn't exist anymore, "after what she did to Caroline I can't excuse what she does anymore, turning it off doesn't make you a different person it just means you don't care anymore, so somewhere deep inside she resented Caroline and I can't forgive her for taking my best friend away from me."

Klaus was pleased to hear that Stefan cared enough about Caroline that he wouldn't just forgive Elena, _when I get my hands on her I will rip her limb from limb until she begs for death._ Klaus walked over to Caroline again and as he looked at her an idea formed in his head, "Get your witch."

"Why?"

"I need her to perform a little spell." Klaus smirked.

"She won't help you track Elena down, she doesn't even know about Caroline yet." Stefan warned Klaus knowing Bonnie wouldn't betray her friends.

"Elena can wait," Klaus turned his head to look at Stefan, "as you know Stefan I am a patient man revenge can wait, Caroline takes priority right now," he swallowed as he felt tears threaten again, "she's all that matters."

Stefan was slowly coming to understand just how much Caroline meant to Klaus, it was hard to think him capable of love but if he was willing to put revenge on hold he must truly love her, "What do you want with Bonnie?"

Klaus sighed, _What I truly want is for you to leave me alone with Caroline._ He didn't say that though but he did tell him the truth, "I want her to put a preservation spell on her like Ayana did with Esther."

"You think you can bring her back." Stefan gasped.

"I waited a thousand years to break my curse," Klaus caressed Caroline's cheek vowing, "for her I'd do anything to bring her back, even if it takes me a thousand more."

Stefan walked over and placed his hand on Klaus's shoulder, "And I will help you bring her back no matter how long it takes," Stefan vowed as he looked at Caroline, "she's worth it."

"She certainly is." Klaus agreed.

"I'll go get Bonnie now." Seeing that Klaus wanted to be alone with Caroline Stefan added, "I have to break the news to her first before I explain what you want from her so I might be a while."

Klaus nodded, grateful Stefan would give him time alone with Caroline. As Stefan turned to leave Klaus whispered, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Stefan replied before he left to break the news to Bonnie.

"Alone at last love," Klaus sat down by Caroline's legs, he took one of her hands in his and gazed upon her face, "I never thought I'd see you like this. I thought I'd always be there to protect you until you finally came to me and we could spend the rest of our eternity together." Klaus looked down at their joined hands as he felt the first tear roll down his cheek, he raised his free hand to wipe it away and seeing the wetness on his thumb he broke, "You see what you do to me Caroline? I haven't cried in a thousand years but seeing you dead I feel like a waterfall wants to break out of me." Finally the tears he had been holding back cascaded down his cheeks, he leant over Caroline laying his head against her chest as he sobbed, wrapping his arms around her slender waist he clutched her to him, unwilling to let her go as it finally occurred to him why he felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest, "I loved you."

A warmth touched his back feeling like it was moving up and down comforting him. Having been around for a long time Klaus knew what it was straight away, closing his eyes he revelled in her ghosting touch, "Caroline, you're here," he released a strangled laugh in relief, _she's here_, "I know you heard everything I said and I want you to know that I meant every word," feeling her warmth on his cheek he nuzzled towards it, "I will bring you back Caroline. I haven't after all this time found the woman I love only to lose her."

_The other side_

_Caroline caressed Klaus's cheek as she cried with him trying to process his words, he loved her and he would do anything to bring her back._

_Caroline had watched his and Stefan's entire exchange of words, seeing Klaus collapse at the sight of her body had caused her heart to ache, it hurt to watch as he controlled himself until Stefan left before sobbing and clutching her body to him, she had to do something to comfort him so she rubbed his back and was surprised as he recognized it was her instantly. Hearing him say he meant everything he said moved her, she placed one of her hands against his cheek gasping as he nuzzled in to her touch, his next words caused her to sob along with him. He loved her._

_'What has Elena taken from me?' Caroline thought, 'I may have said that I knew he was in love with me after he bit me but I was dying, I didn't truly believe it.' Caroline looked in to his heart broken face, saying the words to his unhearing ears that she hadn't been ready to say when he could hear her, "I was so mad at you for chasing Tyler away. You and I had been growing closer before the she-wolf betrayed Tyler and you killed all your Hybrids. I cared for you Klaus!" Caroline cried as she finally let all her pent up emotions out, "Me and Stefan felt guilty that day before we found out you killed Tyler's mother. I could barely reconcile that the man I had been getting to know, the broken and lonely man who painted a picture of a lonely snowflake, or who thought about becoming human when seeing how hard a hummingbird works to survive, the man that laughed with me and wasn't put off by my control freak behaviour at the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant was the same man who ruthlessly slaughtered thirteen people." Caroline brushed her fingers over Klaus's lips, "Now you tell me you love me and I can barely bring myself to believe you."_

_"Nik will do that to you darling."_

_Caroline gasped spinning around not believing her eyes at who stood before her, "Kol."_

_"The one and only." Kol winked._

_"You're dead."_

_"Hate to break it to you but so are you."_

_Caroline rolled her eyes, "Still annoying I see."_

_"Still the object of my brothers affection I see," Kol wiggled his eyebrows and sat on the arm of the couch._

_"I'm sure just one of many over the years." Caroline countered uncomfortable._

_"That's where you're wrong darling," Kol looked at his brother aching at his sadness, "Nik has took many a woman to his bed over the centuries, but he has never cared for any of them," he gave Caroline a genuine smile, "until you. He truly loves you Caroline."_

_Caroline bit her lip, "How are you so sure?"_

_"My brother has not loved anyone since Tatia," Kol pierced her with his gaze, "can you imagine living a thousand years without love? Only betrayal. Can you imagine how that changes a person?"_

_"Yes, I can imagine it would turn you in to a bitter mistrustful person."_

_"It does," Kol thought of times long gone for a moment, "Nik wasn't always like this you know."_

_"No?" Caroline looked at Klaus as he held her body to him, whispering promises to her which caused a shiver of anticipation to run through her, 'What am I thinking? He killed Tyler's mother! Ran Tyler out of town. Why am I anticipating anything?' Shaking off her thoughts she asked Kol, "What was he like as a human?"_

_"Weak," Kol laughed, "Nik was easily hurt, not just physically but emotionally. He was loyal, funny, sweet, quick to temper, he cared about family above all and was always seeking our parents approval. No matter what he did Mikael found fault with it and this was before he found out Nik wasn't his son." An old pain entered his eyes, "What really broke my brother was Henrik's death, he was with him when he was killed and has never forgiven himself for it."_

_"I've heard the story," Kol gave her a questioning look, "Rebekah told Elena who told me. It wasn't his fault though, he didn't know that would happen it was an accident."_

_"I know that, Elijah knew that, Rebekah knew it, even Finn didn't blame him, it was Mikael and Esther that constantly blamed and shamed him," Kol clenched his jaw angrily, "I was surprised they turned Nik in to a vampire with the rest of us as they seemed to hate him so much. Although Mikael spent the next thousand years hunting not just Nik but all of us."_

_"I never actually met Mikael the night Klaus killed him, Tyler vervained me and took me home."_

_"Credit to the little mutt, he knows to keep you safe."_

_"I can take care of myself." Caroline crossed her arms over her chest defensively._

_"Trust me darling no one was safe from Mikael."_

_"Anyway, why are you here?" Caroline questioned, "Why are you telling me that Klaus loves me?"_

_"The only thing to do on the Other Side is watch the people you love make mistakes and regret the choices you've made," Kol looked genuinely regretful, "I do regret trying to kill Jeremy, he was my friend but Silas is dangerous and should not have be raised," he abruptly stood up, "but you idiots did it just to get the cure for the doppelganger and now there will be hell on Earth."_

_"But what can we do about it? We're dead!" Caroline threw her hands up in frustration, "I can't do anything from here."_

_Kol clasped his hands on Caroline's shoulder, "Trust me when I say that Nik will do anything to bring you back and when he does I need you by his side as you lot take down Silas once and for all."_

_"That's a lot on my shoulders." Caroline didn't want to allow herself to hope of her return, "What makes you think he can do it?"_

_"My brother is stubborn," Kol gave her a knowing look, "If he sets his mind to something he will not stop until he has it. He will bring you back Caroline of this I have no doubt."_

_"It's overwhelming," Caroline ran her hands through her hair, "people keep telling me that he's obsessed, he's infatuated, he's in love for the first time in a bazillion years! How is that supposed to make me feel? What am I supposed to feel?"_

_"Your a ghost now Caroline and that comes with certain perks," Kol grinned deviously, "we can watch. Watch my brother and he will leave you in no doubt of his feelings."_

_"Okay I will, it might be fun to spy on him for once." Caroline giggled thinking of sneaking around Klaus._

_"That's the spirit," Kol kissed her cheek, "must be off I've got other family members to haunt."_

_"Will I see you again?" Caroline hoped she would, she didn't want to be alone here._

_"We will see each other again," Kol smiled at her, "until then Caroline." He left her with one last plea, "Give my brother a chance and you won't regret it." He disappeared._

_Caroline sat down beside Klaus hesitating before placing her hand upon his, his head snapped up their eyes connecting she gasped, "Klaus..."_

Klaus froze warmth filling him as he saw a brief flicker of Caroline's beautiful face and her sweet voice saying his name, a smile touched his lips, "I saw you sweetheart," he kissed her forehead, "I heard your voice, I can feel your presence. I will bring you back to me I swear."

Klaus kept Caroline in his arms for as long as possible not wanting to part from her, what if he lost his connection to her, he could feel the warmth of her presence surrounding him and he didn't want to lose it. Before he was ready he could hear Stefan and Bonnie approaching, taking a breath he breathed in her scent, "I have to release you now love but only while Bonnie performs the spell." Klaus layed Caroline back down and stood up.

Stefan walked through the door followed by a tearful Bonnie who went straight over to Caroline whimpering at her appearance, sitting beside her she began stroking her hair, "What has she done to you Care?"

"Has Stefan told you what I wanted you for?" Klaus asked.

"You want me to preserve her body while you search for a way to bring her back." Bonnie answered, a sob escaped her as she glared at Klaus, "Do you really think you can fix this?"

"I will search every corner of this world, find every witch, read every grimoire until I know exactly what I need to bring her back to me," Klaus vowed, "of this you have my word."

Bonnie searched his face for any sign of deceit, finding none she smiled and pulled her grimoire out of her bag, "Let's begin then."

"Do you need anything Bonnie?" Stefan asked hating to just stand around doing nothing.

Bonnie read through the ingredients of the spell before nodding, "As it was written a thousand years ago there's not many," she listed then off to Stefan, "I need five candles, a bowl of water, salt and a cup of her blood."

"I will get them for you," Stefan looked over at Klaus, "Klaus would you collect her blood?" As Klaus nodded, he went in to the kitchen to collect the things Bonnie needed.

Klaus got a glass and walked back to Caroline. He grabbed her wrist placing it against the rim of the glass, he slid his fingernail against her wrist cutting her, gently pushing against her wrist he collected her blood until it stopped and handed it over to Bonnie.

Bonnie accepted the glass placing it next to her, dipping her finger in the blood she marked five spots on the floor, when Stefan came back she directed him where to place them, "I need you to place a candle on each drop of blood." Stefan did as directed, Bonnie got the salt and drew a circle connecting the candles, "Place Caroline in the centre of the circle."

Klaus carefully lifted Caroline in his arms and gently layed her down in the circle. He stood beside Stefan to watch Bonnie perform the spell.

Bonnie entered the circle holding the bowl of water, she sat down and placed the bowl between them. Closing her eyes she made the candles light before she began chanting in Latin, she placed one hand in the water, with the other she put some salt on Caroline's wound the rest in the bowl as it began boiling, then she poured some blood on the wound the rest in the bowl, she placed her free hand on Caroline's chest shouting the rest of the spell, on the last line the candle flames shot up almost reaching the ceiling and Caroline healed beneath her hand, Bonnie's eyes shot open, "It is done."

"Thank you Bonnie." Klaus thanked Bonnie grateful he now had time to help Caroline.

"I didn't do it for you." Bonnie replied, "I did it for my best friend."

Klaus smirked, "No matter the reason you did it, we now have time to find a spell to bring her back."

"Bonnie is not looking for anything tonight," Stefan told Klaus as he wrapped his arm around Bonnie, "that was a big spell. You are going to rest."

Bonnie smiled at Stefan gratefully and followed him upstairs to a room. Laying down she told Stefan, "We'll get her back Stefan." Then drifted off.

"Yes we will." Stefan replied to the sleeping Bonnie. He made his way downstairs noticing that Klaus had cleaned up, the Hybrid was standing in the middle of the room holding Caroline in his arms, "Bonnie's asleep."

"Good, she'll need her rest," Klaus tightened his hold on Caroline, "we have a lot to do."

"But not tonight," Stefan stated, "so put Caroline down and come back tomorrow."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Stefan," Klaus replied, nuzzling in to Caroline's hair breathing her in, "she's coming home with me."

"What?" Stefan exclaimed, eyes widening in surprise.

_"Seriously?" Caroline yelled, rolling her eyes at Klaus._

TBC

A/N - Special mentions go to Tinaaa and Justine, whose reviews put the idea in my head to include Kol. So thank you very much. Until next time. X X X


	3. Chapter 3 - Awakenings

AN - Thank you guys for all the favourites/follows and reviews, they truly inspired me to get this next chapter out quick. The fic is a little different as the worlds collide so when it's written in italics it's the other side.

And 4x22 was freaking epic. Kol back. Dalaric back and Bonnie. Oh my god best episode ever.

Back to the fic. Enjoy. X X X

End And Beginnings

Chapter Three - Awakenings

_"Seriously?" Caroline yelled, rolling her eyes at Klaus. "You can't bear to be apart from me even for one night. Seriously?"_

"I can't trust you to keep her safe," Klaus glared at Stefan, "after all you didn't protect her when she needed you."

_"You did not just go there." Caroline glared at Klaus, fist clenching at the urge to punch him._

"I tried," Stefan whispered stricken, "you have no idea how fast I ran to her." He went over to Klaus and met his glare with his own, "Do you know what it felt like to watch her die? To watch the light leave her eyes? To see her fall and realize you were too late?" Stefan let out a sob as he looked at Caroline, "And for the second time stand there powerless as my best friend died." He raised his tear filled eyes to Klaus, "Don't for one second think you're the only one devastated, the only one who can barely breath because she's gone, the only one in pain because your not," Stefan bit his lip as he tried to keep his cries in, "The only thing stopping me from total despair is the small hope that you can bring her back. Don't forget you weren't there either, you didn't protect her."

Klaus shut his eyes as the truth of Stefan's words stabbed him, _I wasn't there. I didn't protect her. I failed her._ A tear slipped from his eye as he held her tighter to him whispering, "I know."

_Caroline sobbed as she realized how much pain her best friend was in, all she wanted to do was take him in her arms and soothe away all his hurts. She never realized just how much she meant to them, she always felt like second best and on her darkest days felt like no one would notice if she were gone. Now look at them, Stefan was breaking and Klaus was barely holding on. Feeling torn she wanted to give them both comfort, after a few moments she tentatively placed one of her hands on each of their shoulders._

Klaus almost collapsed at the feel of her warmth, looking at Stefan and seeing the look on his face he knew Caroline was also touching him. Swallowing hard he looked at Stefan, his face open and vulnerable, "I can't lose her Stefan. After a thousand years of darkness she was my light, that bright light that meant all the suffering was worth it because it led me to her." Klaus choked on a sob, "I was meant to show her the world, take her away from this cursed town and never look back. Caroline is my redemption."

Stefan had never seen Klaus so vulnerable, he truly had wanted Caroline with him for eternity, she brought him hope, hope for love and redemption. He remembered when Alaric took Caroline and Elena, Klaus hadn't wanted to help until they mentioned Caroline was there and he rushed to save her even though Alaric could have killed him. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Klaus whipped his head up shocked.

"You couldn't have saved her," Stefan pointed to himself, "I didn't call you and I should have. I'm sorry."

Klaus nodded his head, accepting Stefan's apology, "I can't leave without her Stefan. I'm afraid if I leave her she'll disappear and I'll never get her back. I need her with me. I need to know she's safe."

"Bonnie and I will be at yours first thing in the morning." Stefan relented, knowing he couldn't get Caroline out of Klaus's arms.

"The door shall be open." Klaus replied, not wanting to waste anymore time, he kept Caroline cradled in his arms and made his way to the door and left.

Stefan shook his head, "This is going to be a disaster." He looked at the now empty couch, "I hope you know what you're in for Care because he's never going to let you go now." Feeling exhausted from the days events Stefan made his way to his room, undressed and fell in to bed, sleep taking him instantly.

_Caroline was in information overload tonight. First she had died, second she watched Stefan, her mom and Klaus fall apart, thirdly she listened to their heartfelt words, now hearing Klaus say that she was his light, his redemption and Stefan saying that Klaus would never let her go, it literally overwhelmed her. "Oh god I can't be here anymore."_

_Panicking a brief flash of Tyler's face flashed before her, that was all it took before the air shifted and she was transported in to an alleyway. Caroline's eyes widened, "Tyler..." Right in front of her, for the first time in weeks stood Tyler. He was casually leaning against the wall, his hands in the pockets of his jacket as he appeared to be waiting for someone. 'I wonder who that is? He's on the run after all.' Caroline thought as she took in her boyfriends; or is it ex-boyfriend, features, she expected relief and love to fill her. She did feel relieved to see he was alive, though if Klaus had killed him he would of told her she was sure of it. But that rush of love didn't assault her like usual, she still loved him but she was starting to suspect she wasn't IN love with him anymore. 'How? When did that happen? Was it the time apart? Not exactly the first time I've been left on my own by Tyler, though this time he was running for his life." Before she could think anymore the door opened, getting Tyler's attention as a brunette woman stepped out grinning at him. Rage filled Caroline as she saw who it was, "No. You little bitch."_

"Hey Ty," Hayley grinned as she swayed her hips, walking over to Tyler, "you're not gonna leave me all by myself are you?" She fluttered her eyelashes pouting, "You know I don't like being away from you."

_"No, no, no," Caroline pleaded horrified, tears filling her eyes as Hayley stopped just in front of Tyler, "please don't, please don't do it."_

"We wouldn't want that." Tyler smirked wrapping his arms around Hayley's waist pulling her flush against him and taking her lips in a passionate kiss.

Hayley moaned, jumping up she wrapped her legs around his waist grinding against him, she slid her hands down his chest until she reached his belt undoing it.

_"Oh god." Caroline whimpered, turning away sobbing as she heard them have sex, "Oh god, I think I'm gonna throw up." She stumbled down the alleyway, heart breaking at the noises behind her, 'how could Tyler do this to me? He told me nothing happened, that it was just an act to fool Klaus and give them time to break the Hybrids sire bonds.' Caroline slid down the wall sobbing in to her knees, "I'm so stupid!"_

_"Darling."_

_Caroline snapped her head up tears clouding her vision as she stared at Kol._

_"Go to Nik," Kol said kneeling down in front of her, "you don't need to see this."_

_"How can he help? He can't even see me!" Caroline cried, the screams behind her ripping her heart in two._

_Kol cradled her face in his hands, "You need my brother not this worthless mutt," he pulled her in to a hug whispering in her ear, "go to Nik." He smiled as she disappeared from his arms, turning to the two disgusting mutts who had just finished he smirked, "I shall enjoy making your life hell while my brother finally gets his girl." He walked over leant down to Tyler's ear whispering menacingly, "I'm coming to get you Tyler." Kol laughed as Tyler's eyes widened in fear, he watched as his eyes skirted around looking for whomever said it before grabbing Hayley and running, "This is going to be fun. I need entertainment." Kol followed them grinning, intent on ruining any little intimate moment they tried to enjoy._

_Klaus's mansion_

_Caroline suddenly appeared in Klaus's bedroom, looking to the bed she saw Klaus sleeping a frown on his face, to the left she saw a silver coffin that he used to store his family in, realizing no one was daggered at the moment she went over seeing her own body laying in it and she felt a rush of feelings fill her, 'Klaus is keeping me close while Tyler is off with that little bitch.' She could barely process what she'd seen earlier, Tyler and Hayley having sex against a wall, he'd cheated on her for god knows how long. 'And to think I felt guilty for having an attraction to Klaus.'_

_Caroline made her way over and laid down next to Klaus. Turning to face him she studied him, long lashes brushing his cheeks, a few days worth of stubble and pink luscious lips pulled down at the corners. Caroline had always wanted to taste those lips, they just looked so kissable but her loyalty to Tyler had always stopped her. Just thinking his name caused her pain, she remembered something Klaus said to her, "If Tyler was still sired to me, he never would of hurt you, I wouldn't of let him." At the time Caroline felt flattered, she stayed to drink with him even though she was playing the distraction again, she did enjoy herself and got a date out of it. Just thinking about the pageant caused butterflies in her stomach, "You really were perfect that day." They talked, laughed and almost kissed. The perfect date._

_Caroline laid next to Klaus in contemplation for a while before laughing softly, "Kol was right," she slid closer until there was only an inch between them, "I did need you." She laid her head on his chest, when suddenly she felt like she was being pulled under, her eyes closed of their own accord and she went still against Klaus._

_Caroline gasped opening her eyes, looking around she was in Klaus's art studio and standing near a large painting of her on a horse was Klaus and herself. Well another version of herself, he was standing behind the other Caroline, his arms wrapped around her waist and his head on her shoulder._

_"You're so beautiful Caroline," Klaus nuzzled her neck, "I could paint you forever and never lose inspiration." He placed gentle kisses up her neck until he reached her ear, "You are my muse."_

_Other Caroline smiled at his kisses continuing to look at the painting, "That painting will last forever."_

_"So will you my love." Klaus turned her head to kiss her._

_Other Caroline indulged in his lips before turning back to the painting, "No I won't, I'm dead remember."_

_Klaus clutched her closer desperation in his touch, "No Caroline, you'll have forever, we'll both have forever, together." He could feel her fading away, "No! Caroline don't go. Please stay, stay with me, I can't lose you," suddenly his arms were empty and he cried out, "don't leave me, please don't leave me." He began crying._

_Caroline had watched everything, her heart sped up as they kissed until it broke at Klaus's distress. Seeing Klaus in tears was the final straw, she rushed over and embraced him._

_Klaus couldn't believe Caroline was back in his arms, laughing in happiness he crushed her to him, "You came back, oh god you came back."_

_Caroline was stunned at how Klaus clutched her to him, like he was never going to let her go, swallowing hard she pulled back cradling his cheeks in her hands, taken aback by the tearful loving gaze he gave her, "I'm not the Caroline that was just here."_

_"What? Of course...you...are..." Klaus trailed off as he looked at her clothes, they were the ones she was wearing when she was staked, "What's going on?"_

_Caroline stroked his cheeks with her thumbs, "I think I'm in you're dream, I was laying next to you on your bed, then I touched you," she blushed, "I kinda passed out and then I was here."_

_Suddenly Klaus became alert, his eyes lit with hope, he raised his hand and shakily ran it against her soft cheek, "Is it really you?"_

_Caroline nodded eyes watering, "It's really me Klaus."_

_"You're here," Klaus drank her in, looking at her perfect form and golden curls, "I thought it'd be decades before I saw you again," He took one of her hands intertwining their fingers, he smiled and brought their joined hands to his lips kissing them, "How are you here love?"_

_Caroline's breath caught as his lips caressed her hand, "I don't know, I guess when we touch we connect and because you were dreaming you pulled me in."_

_"What were you doing touching me in my bed love?" Klaus smirked, unable to stop touching her as he relished in her touch._

_Caroline rolled her eyes, "Seriously? I'm dead and I'm in your dream, yet all you can think about is the fact that I'm in your bed?"_

_"It is such a delicious thought that I've had many times love," Klaus reached for one of her curls wrapping it around his finger, "but I can't seem to tear my eyes away from your beauty long enough to truly care."_

_Caroline felt entrapped by his gaze, she could forget everything just by looking in to his eyes, "Something happened."_

_"What?"_

_"I've been with you and Stefan all day, hearing your confession was a little overwhelming so I briefly thought of Tyler," tears slipped down her cheeks as she recalled what happened, "then I appeared next to him and then Hayley arrived and they, they," Caroline closed her eyes in pain, "they had sex!"_

_Klaus wrapped her in his arms, stroking her hair as he mentally thought of the torture he would inflict on Tyler when he got his hands on him, "Ssh my love, he's not worth your tears, I'm here, I will always be here."_

_Caroline cried her heart out burying her face in Klaus's chest, "I can't believe he'd do this to me," she slammed her fist against his chest, "Why am I never good enough."_

_Klaus pulled back and thread his fingers through Caroline's hair making her meet his fierce gaze, "You are everything and he is nothing. If he can't see how perfect you are than that's his loss." He kissed her left cheek, "You are beautiful," her right cheek, "you are strong," he brushed his lips against the side of her mouth, "you are full of light and I absolutely adore you."_

_Caroline stared in to Klaus's gorgeous eyes, watching as he slowly came towards her, gasping as his lips finally took hers in a passion filled kiss. Melting in to him she returned his passion, her hands wrapping around his neck as their tongues danced._

_Klaus tilted her head to get a better angle, he lost himself in her taste as he explored her, hardly believing that she was in his arms at last, finally in his own body, 'though technically I'm not in my body, I'm in my head.' At this thought he pulled away breathing hard, though seeing her kiss swollen lips and lustful gaze, he wanted to dive back in and never stop. He managed to restrain himself, barely._

_Caroline brought a hand to her mouth, Klaus's taste lingering in her mouth, she wanted to pull him back and carry on kissing him. Instead she smiled in wonder, "Kol was right."_

_"Kol? What are you talking about? Wait," Klaus's eyes widened as he realized that she was on the Other Side, "have you seen Kol?"_

_"Yes I have."_

_"How is he?" Klaus asked, Kol's loss still fresh in his heart._

_"He's fine, I think he's enjoying his ghostly perks," Caroline laughed softly, "he's been telling me to give you a chance. He found me after I saw Tyler and told me to come to you, that I needed you and he was right."_

_Klaus smiled tearfully, 'my brother is still on my side.' Smiling softly he tenderly gazed at her, "And what have you decided?"_

_"I've decided," Caroline brushed Klaus's lips with her own, "that I really need back in my body."_

_Klaus laughed, kissing her again chuckling against her lips, "God I love you." He froze._

_Caroline's breath caught, locking eyes with his panicked ones she licked her suddenly dry lips, "That's another thing we should wait for me to return to my own body for."_

_Klaus closed his eyes in relief, 'she's not rejecting me.' Opening his eyes again he smiled at her, "Of course my love," he hugged her to him, "stay with me as I sleep."_

_Caroline held Klaus tightly, "I will," nuzzling his cheek she warned, "but when you wake you won't be able to see me."_

_"I'll feel you," Klaus said huskily, "I can always feel you when you're near. That's enough for me." Standing up Klaus held his hand out to her, "Come to bed."_

_Caroline placed her hand in his and followed Klaus to his bed. Laying down she snuggled in to his arms, her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat, "Goodnight Klaus."_

_Klaus wrapped her in the safety of his arms, the feel of her slender body against his was incredible, "Goodnight Caroline. See you in my dreams."_

_Caroline smiled feeling content for the first time in ages, curling around his body she let herself drift off._

_Opening her eyes she was still laying on Klaus's chest, looking at his face there's now a smile on his face, smiling she whispered, "Sweet dreams Klaus." And laid in his arms until he wakes up so he knew she had stayed as he slept. She hadn't left him and she wouldn't. They needed to find this spell soon, she wanted, no needed to come back. Klaus had told her he loved her and Caroline wanted to come back to him. Who knew dying could make everything so clear? That it could show you things that you were blind to? Caroline had a lot of thinking to do as she spent the rest of the night fantasising about that kiss and how it made her feel. 'I need my body back.'_

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4 - Working Together

End And Beginnings

Chapter Four - Working Together

Klaus fluttered his eyelashes as he woke up, smiling as he felt the warmth covering his chest, "Morning Caroline." He basked in the feel of her warmth, last nights dream replaying in his head, he talked to Caroline, he held her and kissed her. Klaus shivered as he remembered the soft touch of her lips. Klaus smirked as he sat up, he got some clothes out of his dresser and made his way to the bathroom. He showered and got dressed before returning to his room, he picked up his cell phone and made a call.

"Hello?"

"Elijah." Klaus greeted.

"Niklaus," Elijah was surprised to hear from him, "what has you calling? I have not heard from you since our brothers untimely death."

"I have something I need you to do for me." Klaus replied.

"And that is?" Elijah asked intrigued, it was not often his brother asked him for anything, not since before Katerina.

"I need you to call every witch you know," Klaus answered, "only those that you know are proficient, I have no time for amateurs."

"What spell do you need Niklaus? I do not believe there is a spell for making Hybrids without Elena's blood."

"Do not mention her name to me again!" Klaus raged at hearing her name, after killing Caroline he will take every drop of her blood and pour it down the drain as she watches.

"What has happened brother?" Elijah asked, wondering what could have happened to have his brother rage at the mention of Elena's name.

"Beside her helping to kill Kol?" Klaus took a pained breath before saying, "She killed Caroline."

"Caroline?" Elijah searched his memory until he recalled bright eyes and blonde curls, "Caroline Forbes? The girl you obsess over? Why would El...the doppelganger kill one of her friends?"

"Caroline is more than an obsession Elijah, she's the woman I love." Klaus confessed, missing the times he used to be able to talk to his brother, before Elijah betrayed him, "As for the doppelganger, she turned her emotions off after Katerina killed her brother. Although that will not protect her from my wrath, she killed my girl and that is an unforgivable act."

Elijah took a minute to process that Elena's emotions were off and she killed her best friend. He was also having a hard time believing that Niklaus was in love, "Love brother? Was it not you who told me that love is a vampires greatest weakness? That we do not feel and we do not care. What has changed you?"

Klaus shook his head at his younger selfs naivete as Elijah repeated his own words back to him, "What changed me Elijah?" He went over to Caroline's coffin and looked down at her, "Caroline did. I no longer believe love is a weakness, in fact I believe it gives you strength. Makes us stronger."

Elijah was stunned at Niklaus's change of attitude, can it be that one baby vampire succeeded where himself and Rebekah had failed. "Forgive me for my silence brother, I just never expected you of all people to be in love." Elijah became solemn as he recalled the reason for the phone call, the woman his brother loved was dead, "Now the one you love is gone. I assume you want a witch to bring her back."

"You assume correctly," Klaus comfirmed, "tell the witches that I will do anything, pay any price to bring her back to me."

"Is that wise brother? To let witches know that you have a weakness." Elijah warned his brother.

"I do not care Elijah!" Klaus growled, anger coursing through his veins, "I've waited a thousand years to find my mate and I will not let power hungry witches stop me from saving her." He clenched his hands in to fists at the thought of them crossing him, "I will kill everyone they've ever met before killing them slowly and painfully if they dare to cross me."

"Relax Niklaus," Elijah soothed his brother, "I will first ask my most trusted witches and I shall make known to them that you are not to be crossed."

"Thank you Elijah," Klaus sighed in relief, if he could trust anyone to get the witches help it was Elijah; moral and dangerous, a deadly combination, "I will utilise the Bennett witch here, she has an extensive collection of grimoires she got from your warlock I believe."

"Yes, Jonas was quite the collector," Elijah remembered the Martins well, all of them are now dead, "it will serve you well brother, if there is anything to be found it could well be in there."

"I will start there." Klaus heard a knock at the door, "I have to go, Stefan and Bonnie have arrived."

"I will call if I find anything out. Good luck." Elijah said then hung up.

Putting his phone in his pocket Klaus made his way downstairs and answered the door, "Good morning."

"Klaus." Stefan greeted Klaus as he stepped inside, "Where is Caroline?"

"Safe." Klaus led them inside, "Can I offer you a drink."

"No." Stefan declined.

"I'm not here to drink with you Klaus," Bonnie glared at Klaus, "I'm here to help Caroline."

"Very well." Klaus smirked pouring himself a drink then taking a seat, "Though there's no need for hostility, I wasn't the one who killed her after all, that was your friend."

Bonnie clenched her teeth in anger, still wrapping her head around the fact that Elena killed Caroline, "What do you want us to do?"

"It's quite simple really," Klaus took a drink before continuing, "I want you to search through every grimoire you have until we find the spell we need."

"Do you really think it will be that simple?" Bonnie asked sceptical.

"Well it's not going to happen if we just sit here twiddling our thumbs."

"Enough bickering." Stefan scolded, "Klaus, you want us to search through the grimoires, we can do that. What of other witches? Are you asking others as well."

"I've already got someone I trust on that. Meanwhile, where shall we view your collection Bonnie? Here? Or your house? Choice is yours." Klaus lounged back as he awaited Bonnie's answer.

"They're not at my house." Bonnie was glad they weren't at her house as she did not want to invite a murderous Original Hybrid in to her home.

"Where are they then?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "They're at the witches place where we kept your coffins. So our options are we can all go there to look through them or Stefan and I bring all the books here."

"That about sums it up." Klaus raised his eyebrow, "So, what shall it be, my place or your witches?"

"The witches place." Bonnie huffed and got up, "Don't blame me if they give you an aneurysm. Coming?" she marched towards the door.

Klaus chuckled and followed her outside, "Don't worry about them, the last time they tried it I threatened to kill all their living descendants." Klaus smirked, "They won't be a problem."

"I have no clue what Caroline sees in you." Bonnie entered her car, waited for Klaus and Stefan to get in then drove towards the witches place. A short while later they arrived, getting out Bonnie went to the door and opened it, turning around she pointed where to go to Klaus, "Follow me, they're in the basement."

"Lead the way." Klaus followed behind Bonnie until they reached the basement, looking around he nodded in appreciation, "Quite the collection. We should hopefully find what we're looking for."

"Let's hope so," Bonnie gestured to the left wall, "I'll start on these," she pointed to the right wall, "Klaus you read them and Stefan you start on them." She pointed to the middle wall, before picking up several books and sitting on the floor.

Stefan was about to pick up some books when he had a thought, _Liz! She was going to come back for Caroline. And Matt, I need to tell him._ "Bonnie?" She looked up at him, "I need to tell Caroline's mom about where she is and I need to break the news to Matt."

"Oh god Matt," Bonnie was horrified that she forgot about telling him, "it never crossed my mind."

"I only just remembered, we've been a bit preoccupied." Stefan tried to reassure her, even though he felt just as bad, "I best go tell them." He turned to leave.

"Stefan?" Bonnie called tears in her voice, "Please don't tell Matt over the phone. He loved Caroline, he deserves to hear it in person."

"I promise." Stefan went outside, taking out his phone he dialled Sheriff Forbes.

"Stefan? Has something happened?" Liz asked, her voice was thick with tears.

"I called to tell you that Caroline isn't at my home anymore." Stefan really didn't know how to tell her everything gently, so he decided to just tell her the truth.

"What? Why? Where is she?"

"Caroline is at Klaus's mansion, he had Bonnie place a preservation spell on her body," Stefan hesitated a moment before continuing, "we are going to search for a way to bring her back."

Liz was shocked at what Stefan said, "Can you do it? Bring her back?"

"I don't know," Stefan rubbed the back of his neck then sighed, "it wouldn't be the first time someone has come back from the dead in this town."

"Klaus is helping you?"

"Actually, it was his idea."

Liz took a breath as his words sunk in, "He really does love her, doesn't he?"

"Yes." Stefan was in no doubt of Klaus's feelings after his reaction to Caroline's death. The most powerful being in existence brought to his knees by her dead body.

_Wow. The most powerful creature on Earth is in love with my daughter,_ Liz was bemused at the thought, "Is their anything I can do to help?"

"The best thing you can do to help is come up with something to explain Caroline's absence." Stefan did not want anyone to find out about Caroline's death because if they succeeded in bringing her back, there would be no explanation for it.

Liz racked her brain for a plausible excuse when she remembered, Bill died and Caroline didn't visit his partner, "I've thought of something. I'll say Caroline has gone to visit Bill's partner Stephen before her graduation."

"That will be perfect." Stefan agreed with Liz's suggestion, that should allow them the time to bring Caroline back, "Tell who you need to tell and I'll keep you posted on our progress."

"I will." Liz felt hope fill her that her baby could come back, still wanting to do something she asked Stefan one more time, "Are you sure there's nothing I can help with Stefan?"

"I'm sure. We have a thousand year old Hybrid and a very powerful witch looking for the spell." Stefan tried to reassure her that they had it under control, "Trust me, they won't stop until they find it."

"Okay," Liz sighed in defeat, "I'm leaving my daughter in your hands."

"You will not regret it. Nothing means more to me than to have her back, I will not rest until that happens." Stefan promised, he needed his best friend back, Caroline had been gone a day and he already missed her like crazy.

"I know you will. Goodbye." Liz hung up and immediately started on her task of letting people know that Caroline was out of town visiting Stephen.

Stefan took a deep breath before making his next phone call, "Matt it's Stefan. Are you working today?"

"I'm working tonight, why?" Matt answered.

"Can you meet me at the boarding house? It's important." Stefan hoped he would as he didn't want to relay this news over the phone and he promised Bonnie he wouldn't.

"Yeah man sure," Matt replied, wondering what was going on, "I'll see you there soon." Then he hung up.

Stefan put his cell in his pocket and ran back to his house, hoping that the run would clear his head. Arriving he waited outside for Matt's arrival. Sooner than he'd like he saw Matt pull up, as he came over Stefan tried to smile at him, "Hey Matt, thanks for coming."

"No problem. So what's going on?" Matt asked coming to stand before Stefan.

"Let's go inside." Stefan led Matt inside, bypassing the couch he sat in one of the armchairs and Matt sat in the other.

"Seriously man, you are starting to freak me out," Matt said concerned, "what is going on?"

Stefan hesitated for a minute before he felt warmth engulf his hand, he almost sagged in relief as Caroline made her prescence known, _thank god she's here_, smiling down at his hand briefly he addressed Matt, "Something happened last night."

_"It's okay Stefan," Caroline covered Stefan's hand with hers as she saw his struggles, "I'm right here with you." She hated that they were going to tell Matt as he'd already had so much sadness in his life, but on the other hand she knew how betrayed he would feel if they didn't tell him. She silently watched as Stefan told Matt that she was dead._

"You know that Elena has been ruthless without her humanity?" Seeing Matt's nod Stefan continued, "Yesterday she had it out for Caroline all day. At cheerleading competition, Elena purposely didn't catch Caroline after she called her out for feeding on the competition. Then when she threw that party she became jealous as Caroline and I danced together."

"Okay?" Matt was confused at Stefan's seriousness, _he's acting like someone died_, "While that's bad, it's just another reason to get Elena's humanity back as soon as we can." Matt crinkled his brow as he stared at Stefan, "That doesn't explain why you're so serious."

"There's more," Stefan took a breath to prepare himself, "Elena tried to kill Caroline's mom at the party, then she kidnapped her. Caroline and I went after her, we split up looking for her," Stefan clenched his hands as he prepared to say his next words, "Caroline and Elena were fighting, I tried to get there as quick as I could but I was too late."

"Too late for what?" Matt couldn't believe Elena had tried to kill Sheriff Forbes, how could turning off your humanity change a person so much?

"Too late to save Caroline." Stefan felt tears fill his eyes again as his voice cracked, "Elena staked her."

"No." Matt's eyes filled with tears, "No. No. Caroline's not dead. She's not dead. Elena wouldn't do that." The tears fell down his cheeks, "It can't be."

_"Oh Matt." Caroline cried as she went over and sat down next to him. She wished with all her heart that she could take him in her arms to comfort him. Matt was the first boy that she'd ever loved and some part of her would always love him._

"Why are you just telling me now?" Matt exploded glaring at Stefan, "Am I not important enough to know because I'm a human? I've known her a hell of a lot longer than you." Suddenly a strange warmth covered his shoulders, _what the hell is that?_

_Caroline couldn't stand Matt's pain anymore, hearing him wonder why he wasn't told and was it because he was human shattered her heart. Sobbing she wrapped her arm around Matt's shoulder, trying to ease his hurt._

"I'm so sorry Matt, it's wasn't anything like that." Stefan couldn't stand that he'd hurt Matt, the only one of then still innocent, still human, "A lot happened last night. I brought Caroline back to mine, I called her Mom to come over and broke the news to her. After she left Klaus came and..."

"Wait. Klaus?" Matt interrupted Stefan, "You told Klaus before you told me!"

"No Matt. Klaus came over to talk to me, I tried to get him to leave but you know you can't tell Klaus to do anything he doesn't want to do, he came in and ssw her." Stefan explained to Matt, "You know how he feels about her, do you think I had any chance of getting him to leave her alone?"

Matt still felt angry but mostly he felt sadness creeping in, Caroline was gone and yet again he's lost someone he loved, "I want to see her. Where is she?"

Stefan groaned, "She's not here Matt. She's at Klaus's mansion."

"You just let him take her? We'll never see her again."

Stefan rubbed his face with his hands, "We are searching for a way to bring her back. Bonnie, Klaus and I are working together searching for a way."

"Do you think you can? Or is it false hope?" Matt asked, he still felt hurt at being the last to know but he understood it. He felt that warmth again, "Why is it warm in here?"

Stefan snapped his head up, "Warmth? Where do you feel it?"

Matt furrowed his brow, "Around my shoulders, why?"

Stefan smiled at him, "It's Caroline. She's got her arm around you."

"What?" Matt looked around him before turning back to Stefan, "Can you see her? Like Jeremy could?"

"I wish I could but sadly I cannot." Stefan replied, "Ever since she died, whenever we feel a warmth touch us it's Caroline, she's trying to comfort us from the Other Side."

"This is a lot to take in." Matt was part freaked part relieved at knowing Caroline was touching him, it was a strange feeling not being able to see her, "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Live your life." Stefan replied simply, "Make sure no one finds out she's dead and leave Klaus, Bonnie and I to find the spell to bring her back to us."

"How am I supposed to do that? People will get suspicious if she's not in school."

"Already got that covered," Stefan was glad they'd already thought up an explanation, "Sheriff Forbes will tell people that Caroline's gone to see her dad's boyfriend."

"Makes sense." Matt agreed, "I need to go and be alone to grieve." He stood up to leave.

"Okay." Stefan walked Matt to his car and watched him get in. Before he drove off he had to say something, "I really am sorry Matt."

"I know. Tell me if you find anything to help her." Matt said before he drove off home.

Stefan decided to walk back to the witches house so he could sort through his emotions.

_Caroline was still sitting on the couch crying, she didn't know how much more she could go through, watching the people she loved grieve for her. She wanted to be held, whimpering she yelled out, "Kol! Kol I need you."_

_"Hello darling." Kol appeared standing in front of her._

_Jumping up Caroline wrapped her arms around him, crying in to his shoulder, "I need to be held."_

_Wrapping his arms around her Kol held her close, rubbing her back as the sobs wracked Caroline's body, "What happened?"_

_"Stefan told Matt about what happened to me," Caroline replied sniffling, "it was so hard to watch without being able to do anything."_

_"I know the feeling Caroline," Kol pulled back to look Caroline in the eye, "I had to watch as Nik was trapped in that house with only my body for company, I watched as he did nothing but stare with tears in his eyes," anger filled his eyes, "then that worthless mutt taunted him and even you said things."_

_"I'm sorry, it was because Tyler was there," Caroline wiped her eyes, "I couldn't say what I wanted with him there. So I said angry words to Klaus and he bit me." Caroline bit her lip as she remembered being on the brink of death, "I really thought he was going to let me die."_

_"I'm sure he would have if the mutt hadn't of left you there," Kol smiled down at her, "and it would have been the biggest mistake of his life. Killing the woman he loves because of his foolish pride."_

_"I regretted my words as soon as I said them." Caroline was angry and confused of her feelings when she said them, how could she care for the man who killed her boyfriends mother? Now it was Tyler who wasn't worth the calories she'd burn by talking about him, "I tried to make it up to him by including him in deciphering the sword," she rolled her eyes, "not like we could have done it without him as I don't speak Aramaic and your brother knows like a billion languages."_

_"Knowledge is power darling and there is no greater power than understanding what your enemies are saying."_

_"But Aramaic? Seriously? How many people have you met who've spoken it?" Caroline still couldn't believe that Klaus spoke Aramaic._

_"Obviously it's a good thing he did or you wouldn't have been able to decipher the sword." Kol smirked at her pout._

_"I know. I know." Caroline huffed._

_"Do you feel better now?"_

_"Yes I do." Caroline smiled at Kol in gratitude, "Thank you Kol, I needed someone and you came."_

_"Anytime, future sister." Kol grinned winking, "Now shall we visit my brother and see if they've made any progress?"_

_Caroline flushed at the 'future sister' comment, not knowing what to say she placed her hands in Kol's, "Let's see Klaus." The air shifted and they appeared in the basement of the witches house._

_Sitting on the floor surrounded by books were Klaus, Bonnie and Stefan. They sat in silence, the only sound was the turn of the ancient pages._

_"I've seen funerals livelier than these three are." Kol said, eyeing the three silent occupents._

_"Kol!" Caroline hit him in the stomach, "They don't exactly like each other, I'm not surprised they're not talking."_

_"Let's just have a look at what they're reading." Kol went over to Klaus, reading the page, "Nothing on this page." He went to Stefan to read his page, "Nope, nothing here." He came over to Bonnie looking at hers, reading the words his eyes lit up, "Bingo."_

_"What is it? Is it the spell we need?" Caroline asked, her heart clenched in anticipation of the answer, 'Could this be the end of this nightmare?'_

_"Not quite." Kol watched Bonnie's face as she read what he just had, a small smile lit her features and hope filled her eyes._

"Guys? I think I found something." Bonnie double checked what she read just to be sure.

"What is it?" Klaus asked, he tried to be cautious as he didn't want to get his hopes up, _surely it can't be this easy?_

"It's a spell," Bonnie answered, "not the one we need but a very helpful one."

"Well?" Klaus was impatient to hear what the spell was, "Don't keep us in suspense, what is it?"

"It's a spell to tether a soul to an object, place or person. The spirit will become manifest to others as it pleases, as long as it's near that which binds it." Bonnie explained what she had found.

Stefan swallowed, "Are you saying..."

"We will be able to see her." Klaus whispered in awe. Being able to see and hear Caroline was a step in the right direction.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Bonnie answered, an excitement growing within her.

"Do it." Klaus ordered.

"It's not that simple." Bonnie rolled her eyes, she didn't take orders from Klaus, "I need to harness her spirit from the place that she died."

"I know where that is." Stefan would never forget the spot where Caroline died.

"By the next full moon we have to choose something to bind Caroline to. I have most of what the spell requires and I can get the rest."

"When is the next full moon?" Stefan asked.

"In three days." Klaus answered immediately, he always knew the moon cycle because of his wolf side.

"I'll have everything prepared by then." Bonnie stood up picking up the grimoire, "I'm gonna go home and study this spell. We will meet back here tomorrow at noon." Getting nods from both of them she left.

"We better put the reading on hold Stefan until Bonnie's return." Klaus stood up, a new hope filling him, _three days until I can see her._

"Alright. I'm going home," Stefan got up and walked up the stairs. He called over his shoulder, "See you tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow." Klaus watched as Stefan left. Standing in the middle of the room he could feel Caroline, "Did you hear that sweetheart? In three days time you'll be able to speak to us, we'll be able to see you," he smiled, "that's one step closer to having you back for good." Klaus then left, heading back to his home.

_Caroline looked at Kol her eyes wide with shock, "Oh my god."_

TBC

AN - That was a long one, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you all for the favorites/follows and reviews, you guys are awesome. Until next time X X X

PS - I seriously can't wait for the finale tonight, I wonder who will take the cure? Excited :-)


	5. Chapter 5 - Revenge

End And Beginnings

Chapter 5 - Revenge

_Caroline looked at Kol her eyes wide with shock, "Oh my god."_

_Kol grinned widely, "Very good news darling."_

_Caroline laughed delighted, "I'll be able to see them, talk to them." She threw her arms around Kol happy, "I can't believe it."_

_"Believe it Caroline," Kol hugged her back, "before you know it, they will have found the spell and you'll be back permanently."_

_"Especially now that Elijah is also looking."_

_"Elijah?" Kol pulled back and gave Caroline a questioning look, "My brother knows? How?"_

_"Klaus called him this morning and told him what happened." Caroline answered as she recalled their phone conversation, Klaus had asked Elijah for help in finding the spell, confessing to his brother that he loved her._

_"Is that so?" Kol nodded his head in approval, "Elijah has aligned himself with plenty of witches over the centuries, I'm sure he will find the spell to bring you home."_

_"You don't think Bonnie will find it in one of her grimoires?" Caroline asked._

_"She could." Kol conceded that is was entirely possible she could find it, but would she find it, "A spell that rare is very hard to find. She may have a large collection of grimoires but that doesn't mean that it's in there," seeing Caroline was about to interrupt he continued, "it also doesn't mean that they won't point us in the right direction either."_

_Caroline was confused, "Wait. Does that mean she can find the right spell? Or that she won't? Because you have me confused."_

_"Both." Kol chuckled at her confusion, 'Ah, to be that young again.' "Witches talk darling, they could have told a witch about it or another witch could have seen the spell being performed and wrote about it in their grimoire." Kol smiled at Caroline, bestowing some wisdom on her, "There are many different paths that can lead to the same thing."_

_"Okay, I'll take your word for it." Caroline felt drained, she had been through a lot in the last twenty four hours, "I think I need a break."_

_"A break from what darling?"_

_"Everything, everyone," Caroline rubbed her eyes, "I can't keep thinking about if I'm coming back or not." She crossed her arms over her chest, "I have constantly been with either Stefan or Klaus and all I can see is how much they're hurting because of me. I just need a little break."_

_"You're not tied to them Caroline," Kol reminded her, "your a ghost you can go wherever you want to."_

_"I don't want them to be alone." Caroline admitted, staring at the floor._

_Kol smirked knowingly, 'she doesn't want Nik to be alone.' "Alright." He threw his arm around Caroline's shoulders, "Let's have some fun darling, seeing as how you interrupted mine when you called for me."_

_"What were you doing?" Caroline asked intrigued._

_Kol's smirk became wicked as his eyes danced in amusement, "Tormenting the wolves that hurt you."_

_Caroline's eyes widened, "Tyler and Hayley."_

_"Oh yes Caroline, I was having so much fun." Kol laughed as he recalled his earlier activities._

_Earlier on_

_Kol had followed the wolves all the way back to the run down motel they were staying in. He watched amused as Tyler practically threw Hayley in and bolted the door behind them._

"What the hell was that Ty?" Hayley asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

Tyler peaked through the curtain making sure they weren't followed, seeing no one he turned to Hayley, "I heard something back in the alley."

"What? Besides my screams for more." Hayley licked her lips as she recalled riding Tyler against the wall. Ever since she had found him again and explained why she betrayed him, she had screwed him every night.

"I thought I heard someone whisper something." Tyler's fear vanished as he grew aroused looking at Hayley, she had her legs wide open and wantonly stroked her thighs. He had been so angry when he saw her again, they had fought as she tried to explain herself, then his anger turned to lust so he threw her on the bed, ripped her clothes off and took his anger out on her willing body.

"We are all alone now." Hayley sunk to her knees before Tyler unzipping him, "Let me relax you baby."

_Kol grinned wickedly as Hayley took Tyler in to her mouth, leaning down towards her he whispered, "That's it darling, on your knees like the whore you are." He giggled as she choked._

Coughing Hayley pulled back glaring at Tyler, "What did you say?"

Tyler frowned, "I didn't say anything."

Hayley narrowed her eyes, "I heard you!"

Not happy with Hayley leaving him hanging, Tyler picked her up and threw her on the bed, "Shut up Hayley and spread your legs." Tyler knelt between her legs and began tasting her.

_Kol watched as Hayley moaned, bucking her hips grabbing hold of the sheets on the bed, sauntering over to Tyler he said, "Don't get dog fur in your teeth mate." Kol laughed as Tyler whipped his head around as Hayley groaned in anger._

Hayley leant on her elbows to stare incredulously at Tyler, "Why the hell did you stop?"

"I definitely heard something." Tyler was freaking out, why was he hearing voices? Was he going crazy?

"There is obviously no one here but us." Hayley was fuming in sexual frustration. "Ty I don't care what you hear. I am horny and I want you." Rolling over on to her front, she pushed herself up on to her hands and knees, looking over her shoulder, "Do. Me. Now."

Tyler almost hesitated but seeing her on display, on her hands and knees caused his arousal to rise again, he climbed on the bed behind her and entered her.

_Kol sat on the bed beside Hayley, "Your a desperate little thing aren't you?" He smirked as her eyes widened, "You'd let anything mount you, wouldn't you?" Seeing the tears in her eyes Kol felt victorious, 'one down. One to go.' Leaning towards Tyler his voice became menacing, "You are a worthless puppy dog unworthy of Caroline," He laughed as Tyler stopped completely in fear, "I bet when Klaus finally get's to love her she will forget you ever existed."_

_Kol was thoroughly enjoying himself as he watched them jump away from each other terror on their faces. He laughed as they went to sleep instead of continuing, 'mission accomplished.' Kol decided to come back tomorrow and he left._

_The next day Kol arrived just as Hayley and Tyler awoke, he sat back and watched them for now, waiting for the opportune moment._

"What was that Ty?" Hayley asked, "Whoever it was said some horrible things."

Tyler wrapped his arm around her, "I don't know Hayls but," he narrowed his eyes as he remembered what was said, "whoever it was said something about Caroline and Klaus."

Hayley frowned at Caroline's name, she had hated Caroline the moment she had laid eyes on her, mainly because she wanted Tyler for herself but she could also see the feelings she was developing for Klaus. "Do you think she has something to do with it?"

Tyler shook his head, "I don't think so," he clenched his hands in anger, "though I wouldn't put it past Klaus. He was dying to get me away so he could have her all to himself. He's probably already doing her."

_Anger filled Kol at Tyler's words, stalking towards the bed he leant over them and growled, "Klaus will kill you little boy."_

"Who are you?" Tyler yelled out, his voice quivering in his fear.

_"Your worst nightmare." Kol laughed as Tyler jumped up looking for him, "You'll never find me." He was about to begin again when a tingle shot through him and he faintly heard Caroline, "Kol! Kol I need you." He grinned at the two terrified lovers he left and promised himself he'd be back later as he appeared in front of Caroline._

_The witches house_

_Caroline couldn't stop laughing as Kol told her exactly what he'd been up to since she last saw him. "Oh my god, I can't believe everytime they were doing that you interrupted them." She clutched her side as she giggled._

_Kol laughed with her, "Such fun " He wiggled his eyebrows at Caroline, "Join me."_

_Caroline's eyes widened, "You want me to do that with you?"_

_"He hurt you darling." Kol smirked, "Take your revenge."_

_Caroline bit her lip in thought, 'get revenge? Should I? He has hurt me.' Hesitating for a minute she made her decision, "Fine I'll do it. While I was dying he was busy screwing that bitch."_

_"That's the spirit." Kol loved having someone to play with as it was lonely on the Other Side. Lacing their fingers together Kol grinned mischievously, "Let's have fun."_

_Caroline giggled at Kol's enthusiasm, the air shifted and they appeared in front of Tyler and Hayley who were busy packing._

_Kol's eyes twinkled as he looked at Caroline, walking over to Hayley he shouted in her ear, "BOO!"_

Hayley jumped across the room her ear ringing, getting angry she yelled back, "Just leave us alone!"

_Caroline laughed at Hayley's fright, walking to Tyler she said, "Hello Tyler."_

Tyler whipped around, "Caroline?" Seeing no one he was confused, he could have sworn he heard her voice.

_Kol sat back and let Caroline have her fun, it was her revenge after all and he could gain just as much pleasure from watching._

"This isn't funny." Hayley glared at the empty air.

_"Oh but it is." Caroline stood behind Hayley and thrust her hand in her chest around her heart, "You deceitful bitch."_

Hayley gasped as a warmth filled her chest where her heart was, _what the hell is going on? _Her eyes widened as she heard Caroline's voice in her ear.

_"Do you feel that?" Caroline whispered in Hayley's ear, "That's my hand around your heart. If I was really here your heart would be ripped out of your chest and on the floor by now."_

_Kol laughed at how wide Hayley's eyes had become, Caroline looked glorious with the spark of revenge in her eyes, 'Nik would love to see this.' Addressing Caroline he nodded towards Tyler, "Don't forget the pup darling."_

_"I won't." Caroline relished in toying with Hayley but it was Tyler's turn. Walking to stand in front of him she glared as the anger, hurt and betrayal rushed back, "I trusted you Tyler."_

Tyler didn't know how Caroline was doing this but it needed to stop, "How are you doing this? Why won't you show yourself?"

_"Isn't it obvious?" Caroline circled Tyler before revealing, "I'm dead."_

"What?" Tears fell from Tyler's eyes, _Caroline was dead? No, it can't be true._ "It can't be."

_"It's true. Elena killed me." Caroline glared at his tears, hating him at this moment, "How dare you cry? Where were you when I was being killed by the shell of my best friend? I'll tell you where, screwing that werewolf bitch."_

"Care," Tyler sobbed, _what have I done? _"You told me never to think of you again."

_Caroline laughed bitterly, "After a few years not a few weeks." She leant right near his ear and whispered, "Klaus is looking for a way to bring me back. When he does the first thing I'm gonna tell him to do is rip that bitches heart out and feed it to you."_

_Kol clapped his hands in delight laughing, "Caroline, you are a treasure."_

_Caroline must admit she felt better after getting her anger out, now she was more than ready to get her body back, feeling that their was one more thing to say to Tyler she hissed, "If you value your life never step foot in Mystic Falls again." Stepping back she made her way to Kol, "Let's go."_

_"Of course darling," Kol stood next to Caroline, "let's leave the dogs to it." Holding his hand out he asked, "Where to?"_

_Caroline giggled at Kol joining hands, "There is one more stop I need to make. Let's go to Stefan."_

_"As you wish." Kol replied the air shifting as they appeared in Stefan's bedroom, Stefan was sitting on his bed writing in his journal, turning to Caroline he asked, "Do you need me here for this?"_

_"No, you can go." Caroline wrapped her arms around Kol kissing his cheek, "Thank you Kol, I did have fun."_

_"Anytime sister." Kol kissed her on the forehead before he disappeared._

_Caroline flushed at Kol's sister comment again, smiling softly she made her way over to the bed sitting beside Stefan, "Stefan?"_

Stefan stopped writing immediately at hearing Caroline's voice, putting his journal down beside him he closed his eyes whispering, "Care?"

_Caroline placed her hand on Stefan's, "I'm here Stef."_

Stefan wanted so badly to curl his fingers around Caroline's, hating that he could only feel her warmth, "I've missed you." Turning to face where he thought she was, a tear slipped down his face, "I'm so sorry I didn't save you. I tried to get there as fast as I could." More tears fell as he cried, "I'm sorry I failed you."

_Caroline's eyes grew wet at his distress, she cupped his face with her hands, brushing his cheeks with her thumbs, "You have nothing to be sorry about Stefan, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, I should have just snapped her neck."_

"You don't need to be sorry Caroline, you are not used to betrayal as us older ones are," Stefan wiped his cheeks, "I should never have left you alone. I'm sorry."

_"Not that you need it, because you don't, but I forgive you." Caroline smiled placing her hand on his heart, "Do you forgive me?"_

"Always, though you don't need to be forgiven." Stefan swallowed hard, then whispered huskily, "Just come back. I will forgive you anything if you just come back."

_"Oh Stefan," Caroline cried as she laid her head against his chest, "I'll come back, I promise."_

"I won't stop looking until you do." Stefan felt better now that he'd talked to Caroline. Feeling exhaustion over take him he yawned.

_Caroline giggled as Stefan yawned, stroking her hand against his head soothingly she told him, "Go to sleep Stefan, we'll see each other soon." She watched him until he drifted off, smiling fondly Caroline got up off the bed, she had somewhere else she needed to be._

_Klaus's mansion_

_Caroline appeared in Klaus's art room, Klaus was at his desk sketching, walking over to him she smiled as she saw it was a picture of her._

Klaus smiled as he felt Caroline's presence, he hadn't felt her since he left the witches place, "I've missed you sweetheart." He put his drawing down on the desk and stood up.

_Leaning over to Klaus's ear Caroline whispered, "I've missed you too." She grinned as his eyes widened._

"Caroline, how can I hear you?" Klaus was amazed that he could hear Caroline's sweet voice, he thought he'd have to wait until he was dreaming again.

_"I think when my emotions are heightened I can communicate," Caroline was not sure if that was why she could, it was just a theory, "I think it helps if I'm near the person as well."_

"Whatever it is I'm glad you can, though in a few days we'll be able to see and talk to each other whenever you want." Klaus was amazed that they found a spell so quick, granted it wasn't the one to bring her back but it was a step in the right direction.

_"You have no idea how happy I am that Bonnie found that spell." Caroline really was, it was hard that her friends couldn't see her, it helped having Kol with her._

"As am I." Klaus put his pencils away before he began walking towards his bedroom, calling over his shoulder, "Coming love?"

_Caroline followed Klaus in to his bedroom, she waited on the bed as he went to the bathroom to change._

Klaus came out of the bathroom and got in to bed. Getting settled in he asked, "Will you be in my dreams tonight sweetheart?"

_Caroline giggled, laying beside him she nuzzled her head against his neck, "I will."_

Hearing Caroline's voice so close and her warmth covering him, Klaus felt content for the first time all day, he had missed feeling her near. Closing his eyes, he relaxed and allowed himself to fall asleep.

_Caroline felt that same pull as last night, relaxing she allowed herself to be pulled in to Klaus's dreams._

_Opening her eyes Caroline saw a bright starlit night above her, sitting up she was next to a beautiful crystalline lake surrounded by trees, "Oh wow."_

_"Beautiful, isn't it?" Klaus said as he sat beside her._

_Caroline turned to Klaus and gasped, his hair was long down to his shoulders and he was wearing a simple white shirt and pants. Reaching over she ran her hand through his hair, "Is this how you looked when you were human?"_

_"Yes." Klaus wasn't sure why he was showing Caroline his human self, beside the fact that he loved her and wanted to show her every part of him._

_"Where are we?" Caroline asked, not able to take her eyes off Klaus, 'He looks innocent like this.'_

_"We're in Mystic Falls a thousand years ago," Klaus smiled at Caroline before looking out at the lake, "I used to come here to get away from Mikael, or to just have some quiet time to myself."_

_Caroline laid her head on Klaus's shoulder and snuggled in to his side, "Did you ever bring anyone here?"_

_"No, never." Klaus wrapped his arm around Caroline's waist and nuzzled his face in her hair breathing in her heavenly scent, "You are the first person I've ever brought here."_

_"Technically I'm not here," Caroline ran her fingers down the side of his face, "I'm in your head."_

_Klaus relished in her touch, "That doesn't matter," he reached out with his other hand and intertwined their fingers together, "whether it was back then or in my head now," he brought their joined hands to his lips and brushed a kiss against her knuckles, "you are still the only one I want here with me, sharing in the untouched beauty." Klaus smiled his eyes twinkling, "Genuine beauty."_

_Caroline's breath hitched as she recalled the night of her birthday, the night everything changed between them, Klaus became enamoured with her and he made her want to live, "You made me want to live that night."_

_"You wanted to die?" Klaus frowned._

_"I didn't want to but I was ready to," Caroline locked her eyes with Klaus, "I had spent the whole day sad that I'd be stuck at seventeen forever, then Matt, Bonnie and El," she hesitated at the name, "Elena threw me a funeral to mourn the girl I used to be. We had a good time, then Tyler bit me and I thought I was going to die. I never thought you would heal me."_

_Klaus tightened his hold around her waist, "Now I will always heal you."_

_"I know." Caroline smiled as she gazed out at her ancient home town, "It really is beautiful here."_

_"Very beautiful." Klaus wasn't talking about the scenery, he always thought Caroline was beautiful in the sunlight but at night, she was iridescent. Her blonde curls which were golden in the sun, were almost white in the moon, her gorgeous blue eyes shone brighter than any sapphire he'd ever seen._

_Caroline flushed under Klaus's adoring stare, he always made her feel beautiful, like she was the only one in the room._

_Klaus lifted his hand and stroked down her soft cheek, "Where we you today?"_

_Caroline's eyes fluttered at Klaus's light caress, thinking about what she was doing earlier she let out a laugh, "I was with Kol."_

_"Kol? What did my brother do that was so amusing?" Klaus asked jealousy in his voice, his brother was spending a lot of time with Caroline. Klaus groaned internally, 'I'm jealous of my dead brother! Only Caroline can do this to me.'_

_"He helped me get a little revenge."_

_"Revenge love?" Klaus smirked, "Who had the honour of incurring your wrath?"_

_"Tyler and Hayley." Caroline giggled as she recalled what Kol did._

_"What did you do?" Klaus pulled Caroline to lay down with him, "Do tell."_

_"Well what I did was tame compared to what Kol did." Caroline wrapped her arm around Klaus's chest as she got comfortable, "Kol interrupted them everytime they were in the moment saying stuff to them," she laughed, "I put my hand in Hayley's chest telling her that if I were really there it would already be ripped out and on the floor."_

_Klaus chuckled, "I would have loved to see that." He gently caressed his hand up and down Caroline's back, "What of Tyler? What did you say to him?"_

_"I told him I had died while he was off with that bitch," Caroline didn't feel angry in Klaus's arms, funny enough she felt completely safe, "I told him if he valued his life to never set foot in Mystic Falls again."_

_"Something tells me there is more to that than your telling me." Klaus knew Caroline when she was angry, having been on the receiving end a few times and there was no way she had only said that._

_Caroline bit her lip, "Well, I may have said that you were looking for a way to bring me back and when you did, the first thing I'd ask you to do is rip Hayley's heart out and feed it to Tyler."_

_Klaus roared with laughter, "Oh my love," he tapped her on the nose, "such fire," he smirked at her imagining Caroline in all her fiery glory, "what a glorious sight."_

_Caroline rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah and Kol called me a treasure. I can be just as scary as the rest of you, I am a vampire."_

_"A very scary one at that." Klaus smirked, laughing as Caroline glared at him._

_Caroline pushed herself up so that she was towering over Klaus, "You're not as scary as you think you are Niklaus Mikaelson."_

_Klaus rolled them over so he was on top of Caroline, "Yes I am Caroline." He slid his hands down her chest until he reached her sides and began tickling her._

_"Ah!" Caroline screamed as Klaus attacked her sides, laughing she writhed against him trying to get away from his hands, "Stop!"_

_Klaus laughed as Caroline tried to get away from him, "If you want me to stop sweetheart, all you have to do is tell me how scary I am." He had to swallow seeing her writhe beneath him, she really had no clue what she did to him._

_"Never!" Caroline screamed laughing, she tried to push him away but he was stronger, thinking quick she rose up and kissed him._

_Klaus stopped tickling her instantly as Caroline's taste invaded him. He immediately kissed her back, wrapping one arm around her waist, the other in her curls as he devoured her mouth._

_Caroline lost the ability to think as Klaus took over the kiss, feeling his hands on her body caused heat to pool in her belly, she placed her hands on his chest as she kissed him back passionately._

_Klaus could spend forever in Caroline's embrace, her body pressed against his felt incredible and made every cell in his body ripple with electricity. Ripping his mouth away he panted against her lips, "Perhaps I'm not that scary," he brushed his lips against Caroline's, "to you."_

_Caroline smiled against Klaus's cheek, "Definitely not to me."_

_Klaus laid them back down, rolling them over so that Caroline was on his chest. He stared at the stars with her as he ran his fingers through her hair. The silence was comfortable as they enjoyed each others company._

Klaus woke up a smile upon his face as he recalled his dream with Caroline. He had took her to his favorite place as a human, they had talked, played and had a breathtaking kiss. Feeling she was still next to him he smiled, "Morning Caroline."

_"Morning Klaus." Caroline smiled at Klaus's sleepy eyes, 'He looks so cute.'_

If he could Klaus would stay in bed with Caroline all day but he had to meet Bonnie and Stefan. Getting up he grabbed a pair of jeans and a henley and went in the bathroom to shower and change.

Coming out of the bathroom Klaus told Caroline, "I have to go as I'm meeting Bonnie and Stefan at the witches house." He went downstairs, had a blood bag before he left the house and drove to the witches house. Arriving he went inside to the basement where Stefan and Bonnie were already there, "I see we're all here."

"It's time to discuss what we're going to bind Caroline to." Bonnie said looking at Stefan and Klaus.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Klaus leaned against the wall.

"And what's that?" Stefan asked, already having a feeling what Klaus was going to say.

"Me of course," Klaus smirked, "bind her to me."

Stefan groaned as Bonnie yelled, "No way in hell am I binding her to you."

TBC

AN - Hope you all liked it. Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews, it means a lot to me. Until next time. X X X

Chibichibi98 - Hope this was what you were hoping for.

The finale - Oh my freaking god, that was amazing. Klaus knows how to make an entrance :-) and that last scene between them, so sweet.


	6. Chapter 6 - Decisions

End And Beginnings

Chapter 6 - Decisions

"It's time to discuss what we're going to bind Caroline to." Bonnie said looking at Stefan and Klaus.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Klaus leaned against the wall.

"And what's that?" Stefan asked, already having a feeling what Klaus was going to say.

"Me of course," Klaus smirked, "bind her to me."

Stefan groaned as Bonnie yelled, "No way in hell am I binding her to you."

"And why's that witch?" Klaus asked menacingly, "Am I not in love with her? Would I not do anything to bring her back? Do you really think I'd entrust her safety with you?"

Bonnie bristled at his words, "I would never do anything to hurt her. I don't trust you." She glared at Klaus, "I don't trust that the moment I tether Caroline to you, so that she needs you and only you to be able to talk with us, you will leave with her and find another witch to raise her."

"As tempting as that thought is," Klaus HAD thought about it ever since Bonnie had discovered the spell, "I would never hurt her like that. I've always wanted Caroline to come to me of her own free will."

"Yeah right." Bonnie rolled her eyes, "If that were true you would have never tried to break up her and Tyler."

Klaus growled at the mention of the mutts name, "As you know I'm no saint," he flashed over so he was towering over Bonnie, "have you ever had to watch the person you love be with someone else? Trust me it is torture." He glared down at her, "If I truly wanted to just have her, I would of kidnapped her, waited for the vervain to leave her system and compelled her to love me."

"But you would never take her free will away from her." Stefan stated, "Caroline would hate you forever if you ever attempted it."

"I can stand a lot of things ripper, but I can't abide the thought of Caroline hating me, truly and passionately for the rest of eternity." Klaus would never compel Caroline of this he had no doubt. How different would things have turned out if he'd never compelled Stefan to turn his humanity off? Would he have been the friend from the twenties he'd wanted back? Turning to Bonnie he vowed, "The one thing you never have to fear from me is compulsion, I will never compel her."

Bonnie examined Klaus for any sign of deception, _how would I really know? He's a thousand years old! I'm sure he's learned how to lie effortlessly._ Racking her brain for a way to find out, Bonnie finally thought of something, _I will touch him and I'll be able to read him. _"Give me your hand."

"Why?" Klaus asked suspicious, _what is the witch up to?_ "What for?"

"Caroline is my best friend and I want to make sure that you'll never hurt her." Bonnie held her hands out.

"Fine!" Klaus rolled his eyes, "Do what you must." He placed his hand in Bonnie's.

Bonnie closed her eyes concentrating on Klaus, she gasped as images assaulted her. The first time Klaus saw Caroline at Senior Prank Night; he thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, he was attracted to her light as she looked after Tyler. The night of the Homecoming dance; Klaus used the sire bond to make sure Tyler got Caroline away to safety. Caroline's birthday; Klaus's jealousy made him get Tyler to bite Caroline, his regret at seeing her hurt, talking to her about all the genuine beauty the world has to offer, his relief and happiness as she took his blood. Esther's ball; Caroline took his breath away and he couldn't take his eyes off her, his anger and amazement at Caroline's honesty, his need to thank her so he drew her a picture and left it in her room. At the grill; his attempt to get Caroline to get to know him, his need to get to know the woman who had enraptured him and his hurt that it was just a distraction to dagger Kol. When Alaric had Caroline; his desperation to get to her, his relief when he had her in his arms, his plea for her to go straight home, he had no intention of saving Elena until he knew Caroline was safe. His last thought when they desiccated him; Caroline.

Stefan watched the emotions play over Bonnie's face as she read Klaus. He could see the rapid eye movements under her closed lids, her face filled with shock, _what is she seeing?_

Images after images played out before Bonnie, each one revealing more about Klaus's true feelings, each pointed to one clear fact; Klaus was totally and irrevocably in love with Caroline and had been far longer than anybody realized. Seeing enough Bonnie pulled away, "You love her."

Klaus nodded, "I love her," raising his eyebrow he asked, "Will you bind her to me now?"

"I can't do that." Bonnie shook her head.

"Why not?" Klaus roared, throwing a book across the room, "I will not go anywhere with her. I will let you see her whenever you want. Why?"

"You are her only hope," Bonnie explained, still reeling from how deep Klaus's love for Caroline was, "I know that to find this spell or it's ingredients you will have to leave the country." She held up her hand to hold off Klaus's interruption, "If I tied her to you we would not be able to talk to her if you left, so saying that I will not tie her to any person."

"We shouldn't use an object either." Stefan added, "As we all know objects are easy to lose."

"Good point." Bonnie agreed.

"I agree." Klaus agreed with them about using an object, as their track records weren't good at keeping hold of important things, "As you will not do it to a person, that just leaves a place."

"Caroline's house." Stefan offered.

"I don't think we'd be able to speak freely with Caroline's mother there," Klaus rejected, "any other ideas?"

"How about here," Bonnie added, "no prying eyes here."

"Except the spirits of a hundred dead witches." Klaus shot down that idea, the witches were all about balancing nature they would never allow Caroline to come back.

"Then where do you suggest?" Stefan asked already knowing the answer.

"My home." Klaus answered, "If I leave you can still go there, I will even leave you a key, you are both welcome inside anytime, you can talk to her whenever you want." Klaus pleaded with Bonnie, "Bonnie, please use my home."

Bonnie thought about what Klaus said, he already has her body in his home, he would allow then access anytime they want, if he had to leave the country he would leave them a key. She made her decision, "I'll do it. I will use your home as the tether."

Klaus released a breath, "Thank you."

Bonnie nodded her head, "Now that that's settled, I have a few things to tell you about this spell." Klaus and Stefan gestured for her to continue, "We need to begin the spell as the moon reaches it's apex, I will tether her to the mansion and I can set a perimeter if you will of how far she will be allowed to go whilst still being able to be seen."

"How far will you make it?" Stefan asked, he would love for it to cover the whole town so that Caroline could come to his home but he knew that was risky, she could appear anywhere in town and that would raise suspicion.

"We must protect Caroline from prying eyes. We can't risk her being seen." Klaus needed to protect Caroline from being seen, no one could know that she was dead or she wouldn't be able to come back to Mystic Falls.

"I agree." Bonnie knew she couldn't make the perimeter too big but she also wanted to make it big enough for Stefan and herself to have some privacy to talk to Caroline alone. "I think I will have it cover the entire property including the grounds, that should be big enough."

"That will be perfect." Klaus smirked, he knew they wanted to be able to speak to Caroline in private. He really didn't care what they wanted to speak to her about as long as she was here in his mansion with him. "Is there anything else you need?"

"I will need to draw a circle around your property with salt." Bonnie replied, "At the end of the spell, the salt will rise up and form a barrier around the mansion before disappearing and it will be done."

"So if the salt disappears the spell will have worked?" Stefan asked.

"I'm sure we'll know the spell has worked because Caroline will be standing in front of us." Klaus answered before saying, "Isn't that right sweetheart?" He grinned as he felt warmth on his cheek and Caroline's sweet voice in his ear.

_"That's right." Caroline replied stroking Klaus's cheek, "I will be the one smiling."_

Klaus leaned in to Caroline's warmth, "I can't wait."

"Who are you talking to?" Bonnie was confused, who the hell was Klaus talking to? Surely the death of Caroline hadn't driven him insane.

Stefan took her arm and led Bonnie up the stairs as he explained, "He's talking to Caroline."

"What? How?"

"After she died, whenever we felt a warmth touch us it was Caroline," Stefan explained, "it has only been in the last day that we have been able to hear her as well."

"I haven't felt anything." Bonnie was hurt, why was Caroline appearing to Stefan and Klaus of all people? She was her best friend. "Who else has felt her?"

"When I told Matt about her death, Caroline touched him to try to comfort him." Stefan replied, "Other than him, just Klaus and I as far as I know."

"Why has she not come to me?" Bonnie knew she had been preoccupied this year, what with losing her magic, learning expression with Professor Shane, Elena's transition in to a vampire, searching for the cure and Jeremy's death. "Am I not important to her anymore?"

"Bonnie don't take it personally," Stefan tried to reassure her, "I'm sure it has nothing to do with you. If you had seen how devastated Klaus and I was, you'd understand why perhaps she has spent more time with us." Stefan had a thought, "Come to think of it, you were the only one she wasn't there with when you found out."

"And how do you know that she wasn't there?"

"You would of felt her if she was," Stefan placed his hand on Bonnie's arm, "You were so upset after I told you that there was no way she wouldn't have tried to comfort you."

Bonnie remembered what happened a few days go when Stefan turned up in her bedroom in the middle of the night.

A few days ago

Bonnie was woken up by someone shaking her, opening her eyes she gasped, "Stefan? What are you doing in my room?"

Stefan was sombre as he sat next to Bonnie on her bed, "Something terrible has happened."

Bonnie sat up immediately, "What is it? Is it Elena? Caroline? Matt?" Her heart clenched in fear, "Please Stefan tell me."

"Elena had been after Caroline all day, she didn't catch her at cheerleading, she became jealous as Caroline and I danced at the party Elena threw at my house." Stefan took a deep breath, "Elena tried to kill Sheriff Forbes and kidnapped her, Caroline and I went looking for her splitting up, I heard them fighting and I ran as fast as I could to get there but I was too late, I arrived just in time to see Elena stake Caroline." Stefan closed his eyes in pain at having to relive his best friends death for the third time that night. Would he ever be allowed to just grieve for what he'd lost? He lost Caroline, Elena and Damon on the same night. He would never see his brother again and if Klaus caught up with Elena he would kill both of them.

"What?" Bonnie cried, "Why would she do that?"

"She's lost her humanity," Stefan frowned, "and her damn mind."

"No." Bonnie whimpered tears pouring down her cheeks, "I've only just lost Jeremy, I can't lose Caroline too." She began sobbing so hard she couldn't breath, losing control of her emotions she set her curtains on fire.

"Bonnie." Stefan shook Bonnie panicked, "Bonnie you have to calm down." He cupped her cheeks forcing her to look at him, "We can bring her back."

Bonnie took a deep breath, the fire extinguished immediately, her lips quivered as she told Stefan, "I don't have access to the spirits anymore, I can't bring her back. I'm sorry."

"Klaus thinks there is a way to bring her back."

"Klaus? Why the hell does Klaus know before me?" Bonnie was angry, how could Stefan tell Klaus before her?

"I didn't tell him," Stefan assured Bonnie, "he turned up at my door, I tried to get him to go but you can't tell Klaus what to do, he came in and saw her."

"How did he react?" Bonnie was curious, Klaus claimed to care about Caroline, so seeing her dead did he actually show emotion.

"He was devastated," Stefan rubbed his eyes, "he fell to his knees when he saw her, he demanded to know who killed her and then he told me to get you because he believes we can bring her back."

"What exactly does he want me to do?" Bonnie asked, she knew there was no way she'll be able to bring Caroline back tonight.

"He wants you to perform a preservation spell on Caroline," Stefan answered, "like your ancestor Ayana did to Esther."

"And then what does Klaus expect me to do?"

"I don't know," Stefan shrugged, "help us search for a way to bring her back."

"Okay." Bonnie would of course do whatever she could to save Caroline, she was her best friend, "I'll get dressed and we can go."

Stefan left her bedroom and waited downstairs to give her some privacy. Bonnie quickly dressed before walking over to her dresser and stared at a photo. It was a picture of Elena, Caroline and herself smiling in their cheerleading outfits, it was taken when they were all still human and had no idea what was really out there, "What happened to us?" Picking up the photo Bonnie stared at the photo before declaring, "I will save us, I promise." She put the photo down, grabbed her grimoire and joined Stefan, making their way towards the boarding house.

The witches house

"Your right." Bonnie said, thinking about what happened that night, "If Caroline was there I would have known."

"So," Stefan decided to shift subjects, "what else needs to be done?"

"I need to harness her spirit from the place that she died," Bonnie was grateful to have something to focus on, when this spell was over she was going to have a talk with Caroline about why she appeared to everyone but her, "I will do that on the day of the spell."

"Okay, when would you like me to show you the clearing?" Stefan asked.

"You do know the EXACT location don't you Stefan?" Bonnie had to be sure, "because if we're off the spell won't work and we'll have to wait another month."

"Bonnie," Stefan gave her a serious look, "I will never EVER forget that spot for the rest of my eternity." He looked off in to the woods, "The place where Caroline died will haunt me forever."

"I trust you Stefan." Bonnie felt bad, she always expects Stefan to be Elena whipped that she sometimes forgets that Caroline was his best friend too. She wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug, "I'm sorry for your loss. I forgot that she was your best friend too."

Stefan returned Bonnie's embrace accepting the comfort she was offering, "Thank you Bonnie." All of a sudden warmth came over him, "Caroline."

Bonnie gasped as she felt the warmth Stefan had been taking about, "Oh my god." Tears slipped down her cheeks as she heard Caroline's voice for the first time since she died.

_"I love you both so much," Caroline said, her arms wrapped around Stefan and Bonnie as they embraced, "you two are my best friends, my family and I trust that you will find a way to bring me back."_

"I will do anything Care, I promise." Bonnie vowed, "I love you too."

"You know that there's nothing I wouldn't do for you Caroline, I'll always love you." Stefan savoured Caroline's embrace.

_"I know." Caroline leant over to whisper in Bonnie's ear, "You are going to tell me what you saw in Klaus's head after this spell."_

"You like him." Bonnie gasped in shock, _when did THAT happen? How did that happen? What about Tyler? You know what I'll ask her after the spell._ Now Caroline and her really did have a lot to talk about.

_Caroline blushed, 'Do I like Klaus?' She looked over at Klaus, he was standing in the doorway with a small smile on his face, 'He has been there for me ever since I died, oh who am I kidding? He has been there for me ever since my birthday.' She thought of the kisses they had shared in Klaus's dreams, 'His kisses were passionate and loving, they made my head spin. There's Tyler, but he hurt me. If I'm honest I've been falling for Klaus for a long time.' Caroline continues watching Klaus as she answered Bonnie, "Yeah Bon, I think I do."_

Bonnie's eyes widened at Caroline's confession, "You and I have a lot to talk about." She smiled as Caroline giggled in her ear, "I'll be seeing you soon."

_"See you in a few days Bonnie." Caroline watched Bonnie as she got in her car, turning to Stefan she told him, "Look after Bonnie for me Stef."_

"Of course I will." Stefan smiled in what he hoped was Caroline's direction, before jogging over to Bonnie, "What time would you like me to take you to the clearing?"

"Six," Bonnie answered, "that will give me plenty of time to harness her spirit and get to Klaus's mansion."

"Six it is." Stefan agreed, he watched Bonnie pull away before getting in to his own car and pulling away.

"Caroline?" Klaus called, he felt her warmth on his hand, "May I show you something my love?"

_"Yes." Caroline answered as she thought, 'I so did not shiver when he called me my love.'_

"Follow me." Klaus led the way through the forest, smiling as he felt her warmth the entire way. "Almost there love." He took them through a dense part of the forest, down a path that if you didn't know it was there you wouldn't see it, finally they broke through, "Here we are."

_"Oh my god it's still here." Caroline gasped as a slightly smaller version of the lake from Klaus's dream was in front of her. It was still beautiful surrounded by all the trees, as the sunlight glinted off the water all she wanted to do was dive under it's rippling surface and swim around._

"It hasn't changed much over the years." Klaus sat down, smiling as he felt Caroline's warmth covering him, indicating she was sitting against him, "Still as beautiful as the first day I found it."

_Caroline layed against Klaus's chest, enjoying this quite and tranquil place from Klaus's past, "Can we stay here a while please Klaus?"_

"As you wish my love." Klaus enjoyed feeling her presence against him, "We can stay as long as you like." _Forever if I have anything to say about it, _Klaus felt content with Caroline in his arms, he smiled as he thought about what this spot meant to him, _perhaps one day I'll tell Caroline, that this was the place as a human, that I was going to take the woman I loved to and asked her to marry me. _Klaus smiled in to the distance his eyes shining, _One day._

TBC

AN - Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews, you guys rock. Hope you all enjoyed it, it took a little longer than I had planned but I was extremely busy this week. Until next time X X X


	7. Chapter 7 - The Spell

End And Beginnings

Chapter 7 - The Spell

Bonnie looked through her grimoire one last time to make sure she knew everything she had to do for the spell. She couldn't believe that in a few short hours she would be able to see and talk to Caroline. She missed her friend and couldn't wait to talk to her. The past two days she had done nothing but prepare for this spell, gathering all her strength, she was from the ancient Bennet line of witches, one of the most powerful in the world, she knew she could do it.

Bonnie's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, glancing at the clock she saw that it was almost six, so it must be Stefan. She picked up her grimoire and supplies, went to the door and answered it, "Hi Stefan."

"Bonnie." Stefan greeted, "Are you ready?"

Bonnie took a deep breath to calm herself, mentally going through everything she needed for the spell and knowing that she was prepared, she nodded at Stefan, "I'm ready." She stepped out and locked her door.

"Let's go." Stefan walked towards Bonnie's car as he had ran to her house. After Bonnie unlocked the car he got in, as she drove he directed her where to go, arriving she parked the car and they walked the rest of the way. Reaching the clearing Stefan closed his eyes in pain as they reached the spot where Caroline died, swallowing down the pain he pointed the spot out to Bonnie, "There. Caroline died right there."

"Thank you Stefan," Bonnie placed her hand on his arm giving it a squeeze, "I know this wasn't easy for you."

"No it's not," Stefan replied hoarsely, barely able to look at that spot, "but the thought of seeing her tonight makes it all worth it."

"I know." Bonnie did know, it was hard for her being in the spot where Caroline died, she couldn't imagine how hard it was for Stefan as he had actually seen it happen. She was pushing all her emotions down until after the spell, she couldn't afford to lose concentration as everyone was counting on her. "Stefan, I need you to place me in the exact spot Caroline was in."

Stefan placed his hands on Bonnie's shoulders and directed her to the right spot, "That's it." Stepping back he asked, "Is there anything else you'd like me to do?"

"No." Bonnie shook her head, "I can take it from here." She closed her eyes, drawing her power from nature itself, she channelled the spot thinking only of Caroline. A wind picked up, blowing leaves around her like a tornado, she stretched her arms out palms up, her body jerked as she harnessed the energy of Caroline's spirit, a crack of thunder pierced the night as she opened her eyes, her eyes flashing blue before returning to her normal green, the leaves fell to the ground and the wind instantly stopped, "I have harnessed Caroline's spirit."

"Bonnie? Your voice it sounds different." Stefan frowned, Bonnie's voice came out strange, it sounded like her but with a second voice, a voice that sounded a lot like Caroline.

"We are one." Bonnie/Caroline replied, walking away with a new found purpose in her step, "We must get to the mansion."

Stefan followed Bonnie, he took his phone out and sent a quick message, '_Klaus, Bonnie just did the spell. We are on the way to yours. Stefan.'_ He sent the message and put the phone in his pocket. He followed Bonnie to her car, before they got in he asked, "Are you okay to drive?"

"Yes I am." Bonnie answered, she got in the car, waited for Stefan to get in and drove away towards Klaus's mansion. On the way she explained what she needed him to do, "When we arrive I need you to help me cover Klaus's property in salt. I will do the front if you do the back."

"How far do want it away from the mansion?" Stefan asked.

"The edge of the property." Bonnie replied, "I will put the salt around the walls and gates, you need to follow the grounds until you reach the edge of his property and come back." They rode in silence until she pulled up outside Klaus's mansion. Getting out of the car, she opened the trunk grabbing a sack of salt for herself and a sack of salt for Stefan, "The line must be thick and unbroken."

"I will make sure it is." Stefan grabbed the salt from Bonnie and began spreading it around the property, he went fast but not too fast as he didn't want to risk not covering everywhere. Stefan met Bonnie just as she reached him, signalling that the circle was complete, "Do you want me to check if everything is covered?"

"Yes. We need to be sure." Bonnie/Caroline confirmed, she watched Stefan blur off and looked up at the sky, they still had some time before the moon reached it's apex.

Stefan came to a stop in front of Bonnie, "It's unbroken."

"Good. Get my grimoire and bag of supplies from my car please Stefan." Bonnie/Caroline walked towards the front door and opened it walking inside.

Stefan was slightly creeped out from hearing the echoes of Caroline's voice when Bonnie talked. He grabbed her bag and grimoire out of the trunk, he closed it walking to Klaus's door and entering the mansion. He walked inside seeing Klaus and Bonnie in the next room, he placed the stuff on the floor, "Was that everything you needed?"

Bonnie kneeled down checking the supplies, looking through her bag she made sure everything was there, "I have everything I need."

Klaus narrowed his eyes as he heard an echo of anothers voice as Bonnie talked, it sounded familiar almost as if it was.. "Caroline."

Bonnie's eyes snapped up to meet Klaus's, "Hello Klaus." But the voice was all Caroline.

"How?" Klaus asked confused, the way Bonnie said 'Klaus' was how Caroline says his name, "Please tell me this isn't how we are supposed to talk to her."

"No it isn't." Bonnie/Caroline almost laughed at the relief on his face, "I have harnessed Caroline's spirit, she is one with me," She raised her hand to stop Klaus's words, "I told you I had to do it, what I didn't tell you was that I have to release her spirit where we wish to bind her."

"Are you going to do that now witch?" Klaus asked, hating hearing Caroline's voice coming out of the witches mouth.

Bonnie stood in the middle of the room, closing her eyes she felt Caroline inside of her, raising her arms palms down Bonnie pushed her spirit out of her, a breeze swept the room as Bonnie gasped, "It is done, Caroline is here."

Klaus was relieved when only Bonnie's voice came out, tentatively he held his hand out, "Caroline?" He closed his eyes, smiling as Caroline's warmth covered his hand.

_Caroline covered Klaus's hand with her own, smiling as very soon they would be able to see and hear each other, 'I can't wait to be able to talk to everyone.'_

_"Darling!" Kol grinned appearing next to Caroline, "There you are, has the party started yet?"_

_"Not yet," Caroline giggled, "Bonnie harnessed my spirit from where I died and she just released me."_

_"I wondered where you disappeared to." Kol said, he had been mid conversation with Caroline when she disappeared, "Are you excited?"_

_"I'm nervous and excited," Caroline leant against Kol's shoulder, "I don't want them to get their hopes up just in case it doesn't work. But I can see that Stefan is barely holding on and if this doesn't work he might break."_

_"And of Nik?" Kol smirked knowingly._

_Caroline flushed under Kol's knowing look, "I think what's keeping him together is the fact I can enter his dreams. He can still see me."_

_"I'm sure it will work." Kol wrapped his arm around Caroline's waist in comfort._

_"I hope your right." Caroline said softly, watching Bonnie prepare for the spell._

"The time is almost upon us." Bonnie said, grabbing some candles she placed them all around the room so that they formed a circle and closing her eyes she lit up all the candles. She took four bowls out of her bag and placed them just inside the circle facing North, East, South and West, then she connected the bowls with a ring of salt. She picked up a container filled with earth and placed it in the bowl facing South, next she got a plastic bottle filled with water and filled the bowl facing West, then she filled the bowl facing East with oil and threw a match in setting it on fire, lastly she went to the bowl facing North and breathed in to it, then she said a little spell causing the air in the bowl to turn in to a swirling mist. Bonnie stood in the centre of the circle, she began addressing Stefan and Klaus, explaining what she was doing, "I have filled the bowls with the representations of the four natural elements; earth, fire, water and air, I represent the fifth element which is magic. I will draw power from the five elements for this spell which is why I need to represent them. The bowls are facing North, East, South and West, which are the four corners of the world and that will keep me connected to the magic of the Earth. Do you understand?"

"I've been around a long time witch," Klaus smirked, "I've seen pure magic used before."

"Pure magic?" Stefan asked confused, "What's that?"

"Pure magic is bound by no law, unlike the spirits, darkness or expression." Bonnie explained to Stefan, "It uses the natural magic of the Earth itself."

_"Have you seen pure magic used before?" Caroline asked Kol, she had been fascinated watching Bonnie and hearing her explanation._

_"Yes I have." Kol replied, "Pure magic is the original source of all magic and it has no limit or rules, spirit magic was created when dead witches decided there should be rules to serve only nature and keep the balance, darkness was created by witches who couldn't handle pure magic and used it to serve their darkest desires for revenge and power, Silas created expression so that one day he would be raised and would unleash hell on Earth."_

_"Wow," Caroline was amazed at all Kol knew, "sometimes I forget how old you and your family really are."_

_"As you know there are things that do pre date us." Kol smiled down at the little baby vampire, "Live long enough and you shall fund out things you never dreamt existed." He kissed Caroline on her hair, "There is so much out there for you to learn and experience."_

_"Great cities, art, music and genuine beauty, right?" Caroline felt a flutter in her heart as she remembered Klaus's words on her birthday, he really did make her want to live and see the world that night._

_Kol eyed Caroline curiously, "Sounds like something Nik would say."_

_"He did." Caroline replied laughing, she gestured at Bonnie, "Let's watch Bonnie do some witchy mojo."_

_"Alright darling," Kol turned to look at Bonnie, "After this you will tell me the story of when my big brother told you that." He laughed as Caroline glared at him a slight blush on her cheeks, before she turned to watch Bonnie._

Bonnie looked out the window staring up at the sky, seeing that the moon had just reached it's apex she turned to Stefan and Klaus, "It's time."

"Good luck Bonnie." Stefan stood at the edge of the room watching Bonnie, hope filling him at the thought of seeing Caroline soon.

"See you soon sweetheart." Klaus whispered to the air around him, watching Bonnie as she began the spell.

Bonnie stepped into the centre of the circle, closing her eyes she began the incantation, holding her hands out in front of her, she pushed her palms out to face the South shouting out, "Terra." The earth in the bowl began spinning around, rising up to the ceiling where it continued swirling about. Pushing her palms out to the West she shouted, "Aqua." The water in the bowl rose to the ceiling like a shower, except the water was travelling up not down. Turning, she pushed her palms out to the East shouting, "Incendia." A blue flame shot out of the bowl dancing around the ceiling. She pushed her palms out to the North shouting out, "Anima." The swirling mist in the bowl curled around itself faster and faster until a mini tornado formed. Bonnie held her hands out palms facing up as she yelled the last line of the spell, "Spiritus appareo." The lights flickered, then one by one the contents of the bowls burst in to white sparks, the salt was rising creating a barrier around the mansion before it dispersed with a boom. The spell was complete.

_"Okay," Caroline stared wide eyed at what had just happened, "that was freaking awesome."_

_"Couldn't agree with you more darling," Kol agreed, impressed with Bonnie's power, "I always did enjoy witches and their spells."_

_"Kol." Caroline rolled her eyes, she was about to say more when a shocked gasp of, "Caroline" reached her ears. Spinning around she locked eyes with Klaus, "Klaus, can you see me?"_

"I can see you sweetheart." Klaus walked over to stand in front of Caroline, his eyes taking in all of her perfect form, unable to resist he raised his hand to place it against her cheek, tears pricking his eyes as his hand met solid flesh, "My Caroline."

Tears spilled out of Caroline's eyes as she felt Klaus's hand against her face, with trembling fingers she brought her hand up to Klaus's face, laughing with joy as she felt him beneath her fingers, "I can feel you. How can I feel you?"

"I tweaked the spell a little bit." Bonnie said as she smiled at seeing Caroline before her, "I made it so that as well as seeing and hearing you we could also touch you."

Caroline turned her head to look at Bonnie eyes full of emotion, "Thank you." Before she could take a step towards Bonnie, she was embraced from behind by Stefan.

"Caroline." Stefan wrapped his arms around Caroline's waist, his face buried in her neck breathing in her scent, "You're here, you're really here." His tears finally escaped as he held his best friend in his arms.

"I'm here Stefan." As she felt Stefan's hot tears against her neck, Caroline leant her head against his reaching her arm behind her and curling her hand in Stefan's hair.

Klaus placed his head against Caroline's wrapping his arm around her free shoulder, embracing her to him as he locked gaze with Caroline, reading her soul in her eyes.

Caroline had never felt so loved before, being sandwiched between Stefan and Klaus. Stefan's loving embrace filled her heart with so much love for her best friend, Klaus's arms created a stirring of passionate feelings for him within her, looking in his bright eyes she could see them shining with his love for her.

Bonnie felt content as she saw the happiness on Caroline's face as she was embraced by Stefan and Klaus. She had to giggle at the imagery, you'd think a three way embrace would be a tangle of arms but Klaus and Stefan each held a part of Caroline without hugging each other. Bonnie was dying to hug her as well but she didn't want to hug Klaus, she may be able to tolerate him for Caroline but she wasn't going to start embracing him. Feeling tiredness come over her, Bonnie sat down on the chair waiting for the boys to be done with Caroline.

"I've felt so lost without you." Stefan whispered against Caroline's neck tightening his arms around her waist, "I would have done anything to get you back."

"We are friends forever Stefan," Caroline looked at Klaus as she said, "I'll always be here for you." Meaning it for the both of them.

Klaus's gaze became intense as he entrapped Caroline with his eyes, he leant forward brushing his lips against hers, smiling at her sharp intake of breath, smirking he promised, "I won't stop looking until we can find a way to make this permanent."

"I know." Caroline smiled brushing a kiss against his cheek, "You once promised me a thousand more birthdays, remember? I intend for you to keep that promise."

_"Quit the foreplay darling," Kol interrupted smirking, "I have no interest in watching a three way between you, my brother and Stefan," he wiggled his eyebrows, "unless I can join in."_

_"Kol!" Caroline rolled her eyes blushing, moving her head away from Klaus she glared at Kol, "You are so annoying."_

_"What are brothers for, if not to annoy their sisters?" Kol laughed at the look on Caroline's face, "Your face is a picture."_

_Caroline was torn between annoyance, embarrassment and shock, 'He will not quit with the sister thing.' Before she could reply she was interrupted by Bonnie._

"Kol? You are talking to Kol?" Bonnie asked, an idea sparking in her head.

"Yeah, I've been speaking to him ever since I died." Caroline replied, kissing Stefan's head she whispered to him, "I better go to Bonnie, she deserves a hug too." Stefan gave her one last squeeze before reluctantly letting her go, smiling at him in thanks she made her way over to Bonnie, "Why?"

Bonnie jumped up and wrapped her arms around Caroline, "It's so good to have you back." She pulled back to ask, "Have you seen Jeremy on the Other Side? If you have I can use the same spell to bring him over."

"I haven't seen him Bon," Caroline replied sadly, "let me ask Kol."

"Thank you." Bonnie had tears in her eyes as she watched Caroline talk to what appeared to be nothing.

_"Have you seen Jeremy since you've been here?" Caroline asked._

_"And why should I tell her anything about my killer?" Kol snarled, his anger at Jeremy still fresh, "Let her wonder until she dies and joins him."_

_"Kol!" Caroline admonished, "Just let it go, your killer is dead, what harm could it do to tell her?"_

_"It would bring me immense pleasure."_

_Caroline huffed, closing her eyes she willed herself to disappear, she knew it worked because she heard Klaus's gasp of her name. Turning to Kol she implored, "If I truly am your sister then you will tell me."_

_"That's the Mikealson spirit." Kol grinned at Caroline, seeing her glare he groaned, "Fine! He's not here, he's moved on."_

_"Was that so hard?" Caroline kissed his cheek, "Thanks, brother." She winked before reappearing before them, finding Klaus glaring at her._

"Never disappear like that without warning me first," Klaus strode over and cupped Caroline's face between his palms, "I thought the spell had failed and you were gone."

"I'm sorry I didn't think," Caroline covered one of Klaus's hands with hers, "I needed to talk to Kol on my own."

"As long as you're back it's okay. Next time give me a warning." Klaus had felt jealousy at the familiarity in Caroline's voice as she spoke to his brother, then as he thought about it he was thankful that she wasn't alone over there, "Tell Bonnie what Kol said."

Caroline squeezed Klaus's hand before turning to Bonnie, "I'm sorry Bonnie but Jeremy has moved on." Seeing the tears fall from Bonnie's eyes she wrapped her in a hug, "He's at peace Bon, that's all we can hope for him." Caroline cradled Bonnie in her arms as she sobbed, "You must be exhausted. Klaus?"

"Yes my love." Klaus answered.

"Can Bonnie stay here for the night?" Caroline asked, as she glanced over at Stefan she added, "And Stefan too?"

Truthfully Klaus wanted Caroline all to himself but Bonnie had performed the spell that allowed him to see her and Stefan was her best friend, "Yes they can." Turning to Bonnie he told her, "You can have Rebekah's room, it's the third door on the right," he began addressing Stefan, "you can sleep in Elijah's, it's the second on the left."

"I'll take her." Caroline led Bonnie to Rebekah's room, she found a nightgown in her closet and gave it to Bonnie. Tucking Bonnie beneath the covers she kissed her on the head, "Night Bonnie."

"Night Care." Bonnie mumbled before succumbing to sleep.

Caroline closed the door smiling, turning around she bumped in to Stefan, "Oh Stefan, would you like me to tuck you in?"

Stefan nodded, walking to Elijah's room he found some clothes to wear and dressed in the bathroom. Coming out he sat on the bed and pulled Caroline in to his arms, "I am so happy you are here."

"I'm happy to be here as well." Caroline returned his embrace, "Go to sleep my friend, I'll still be here in the morning."

"Lay with me until I fall asleep." Stefan layed down keeping Caroline in his arms, feeling content with her in his arms he soon fell asleep.

Caroline stayed until his breathing deepened, getting up she silently made her way out of the bedroom, not surprised to see Klaus outside the door, "Hey."

"Finished putting the children to bed?" Klaus smiled as Caroline giggled, "Shall we retire love?"

Caroline placed her hand against Klaus's chest, "Where is my room Mr Mikealson?"

Klaus wrapped his arm around Caroline's waist pulling her flush against his body, "With me of course Miss Forbes, where you belong."

"No funny business." Caroline said leaning her face up to meet Klaus.

Klaus murmured against Caroline's lips, "Wouldn't dream of it." He captured her lips in a heated kiss, groaning as her taste filled him making him want more.

Klaus's mouth on hers was making her forget anything but him, Caroline slid her hands up his chest until they tangled in his curls, whimpering in to his mouth she pressed her body closer.

Hearing the sounds Caroline was making was Klaus's undoing, he flashed them over to the wall where he ravished her mouth, pressing their bodies together against the wall.

Caroline ripped her mouth away from Klaus's, she tried to catch her breath panting against his cheek, "I'm not ready for that."

"That's fine love," Klaus brushed his lips against the shell of Caroline's ear, "I can wait forever." With effort he moved away from her, holding his hand out for her to take, "Shall we retire, love."

Caroline smiled taking Klaus's hand in hers, she followed him to his room, laying down on his bed as he went to the bathroom to change.

Coming out Klaus had to smile at Caroline laying on his bed, _how many times have I had this fantasy? _Laying down beside her, he wrapped his arm around her waist interlocking his fingers with hers, he burrowed his face in her golden tresses, "Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight Klaus." Caroline loved the way Klaus had wrapped himself around her, it was as if he was afraid of losing her, stroking the arm around his waist she reassured him, "I'll still be here in the morning."

"And you'll still be in my arms." Klaus tightened his hold and relaxed against her falling in to sleep.

Caroline was just drifting off with Klaus when she heard his murmured, "Love you." Caroline smiled, snuggling back against Klaus, covering his arm at her waist with her own and she followed him in to his dreams.

TBC

AN - Hope you all enjoyed it, a bit more action in this chapter. Thank you all for your favorites, follows and reviews, they mean so much to me. Until next time X X X

FYI - I think you can guess that in the spell it was the latin for earth, fire, water and air. 'Spiritus appareo' means 'spirit manifest'.


	8. Chapter 8- Conversations

End And Beginnings

Chapter 8 - Conversations

Klaus was on the cusp of waking, he had been dreaming with Caroline again, this time he had took her for a walk along a beach in Miami, he had been mesmorized by the way the sun shone in her blonde hair. He buried his face deeper in his pillow, wanting to stay in that dream world with Caroline when he crinkled his brow, _since when does my pillow smell like vanilla? _Opening his eyes, Klaus smiled seeing Caroline's blonde hair before him and her delicious body in his arms, tightening his hold he nuzzled in to her hair breathing her in, "You're really here."

Caroline smiled widely, "I'm really here." Turning around in Klaus's arms she faced him, "Morning." She brought her hand up and caressed his cheek, revelling in her ability to touch.

Klaus closed his eyes at the feel of her touch, marvelling at the fact that Caroline was here in his arms, reopening his eyes he smiled at her, "And what a wonderful morning it is."

Caroline giggled, scooting closer she brushed Klaus's nose with her own, "I don't know," her eyes alight with mischief, "I think it could be better."

"Oh really?" Klaus slid his hand from Caroline's back to rest possessively on her hip, pulling her ever closer, "What do you suggest could make this better?" he asked, breath dancing teasingly against her lips.

Caroline's eyes fluttered at his teasing breath, "Well my wolf," she brushed her lips sensually across his cheek until she met his ear, "I think a kiss would make this morning excellent."

Klaus's heart soared at hearing Caroline calling him her wolf, "As you wish, my love." Tangling his hand in her golden curls he pulled her down to take her lips in a kiss, the hand on her hip he used to roll her on top of him, as her knees settled against him he trailed his fingers along her thigh to rest on the curve of her butt, gently caressing and squeezing it.

Caroline moaned in to his kiss at the feel of his hands on her body, feeling bold she moved her hands from his face, teasing her way down his body to the edge of his t-shirt where she placed her hands underneath caressing his hard stomach muscles, delighting as they clenched under her touch.

Klaus groaned at her tender caress, never before had a simple touch turned him on so much, fighting to stay in control he swept his tongue against her bottom lip, sucking it in his mouth as she opened for him, he nibbled on it causing her to moan and buck against him. Smirking against her lips, he slipped in to her mouth caressing her tongue with his own and sucking on it.

Caroline dug her nails in to his stomach as Klaus devoured her mouth, his tongue causing a delicious warmth to pool in her core, she slid her nails up his chest as she sucked on his tongue, grinding her hips in to his for some precious friction, trying to relieve the ache Klaus had given her.

Klaus thrust his hips against Caroline as she grinded against him, the hand he had on her butt pulling her closer against his arousal, with his other hand he caressed her neck, her throat, down her chest until he reached the edge of her top, underneath he brushed his hand against her soft skin until he palmed her breast, brushing his thumb against her nipple feeling it harden.

Caroline gasped against Klaus's mouth as she felt him play with her breast, the feel of his rough thumb brushing against her nipple caused a delightful tingle to shoot through her, "Klaus."

"Yes?" Klaus smirked, brushing his lips over her cheek, kissing down her smooth neck until he reached her pulse point, where he sucked hard on the delectable flesh, moaning as her taste filled him.

_"Are you ever gonna come up for air darling?" Kol interrupted grinning._

"Oh my god!" Caroline jumped away from Klaus and fell of the bed, hitting the floor with a thump.

"Caroline?" Klaus peered over the bed at Caroline sprawled on the floor, trying to hold in his laughter, "Why did you jump away from me?"

Caroline glared at the laughing Kol as she answered, "Well SOMEBODY made their presence known." She watched as Kol doubled over in laughter, "Kol!"

Klaus rolled on his back groaning, "My anoying little brother is here?" He felt himself deflate instantly, "You always were the little pervert Kol."

_Kol could not contain his laughter at Klaus's frustration and Caroline's glare, "It was too funny I could not resist," smirking at Caroline he wiggled his eyebrows, "I told you that if you gave Nik a chance you wouldn't regret it."_

_"I hate you." Caroline crossed her arms across her chest pouting, "Why are you here?"_

_"I came to visit my favorite sister to see how she is taking the transition from ghost to semi ghost." Kol answered, walking over to Caroline he held out his hand and helped her stand up, "Plus your little friends have woken up and are waiting downstairs for you."_

_"Did you stick around all night?" Caroline asked touched, "I haven't had time to process that I can actually talk to everybody yet."_

_"Not all night, you know how busy I am," Kol knocked their shoulders together elicating a giggle from Caroline._

Klaus watched Caroline interact with his invisible brother, it was a very strange sight to see Caroline be pulled up by seemingly nothing, seeing her laughing he felt a pang in his chest, _I miss my brother, I've just got Caroline back, I wonder if Bonnie would perform the same spell on Kol? _Klaus frowned in thought, _it would have to be in another months time. Plenty of time to convince the witch and if she won't do it I can always find another who will._

_"I'd better go downstairs," Caroline smiled at the thought of talking to Stefan and Bonnie properly, "I'm sure they are just dying to talk to me."_

_"Sure darling," Kol slung his arm around her shoulder, "I'll come with you."_

_"Thanks," Caroline began walking before looking over her shoulder at Klaus, who was still laying on the bed pouting which caused her to giggle, "Are you coming Klaus?"_

Klaus sat up on his elbows, narrowing his eyes at Caroline's giggles, "No love I'm definitely not coming anymore." He couldn't help the small smile that touched his mouth at her laughter, getting off the bed he walked over to her giving her a sweet kiss, "I'm going to take a shower, a very cold shower."

"Okay." Caroline laughed at his pout, brushing her thumb against his lip she playfully tugged it, "See you downstairs, my little pouting wolf." She grinned brightly skipping out the door.

"I'm not pouting!" Klaus growled at Caroline's retreating back, getting only laughter in reply he rolled his eyes to the heavens, "She's going to be the death of me." He then went for his shower.

Caroline walked downstairs to the kitchen, smiling as she spotted her two best friends drinking coffee at the table, "Morning."

"Care!" Bonnie jumped up and wrapped her arms around Caroline, "I am so happy you're here."

Caroline enveloped Bonnie in a hug, "It's so great to be able to touch," pulling back to look in her eyes she smiled, "thank you so much Bon."

"You're welcome." Bonnie had felt strange waking up in Klaus's mansion, everything they'd been doing for the past year was to get rid of him and here she was sitting in his kitchen driinking coffee with her best friend. Her dead best friend who had admitted she liked Klaus the other day, _our lives are so messed up. _

Caroline sat at the table, "Did you guys sleep well?"

"I was exhausted from the spell, the moment my head hit that pillow I was out like a light," Bonnie took a sip of her drink, smirking at Caroline over the rim of her cup she asked, "What about you? How was sleeping with Klaus?"

A blush lit up Caroline's features, "Bonnie! I didn't sleep sleep with him I only slept with him." Caroline groaned, she wasn't making any sense. It didn't help hearing Kol sniggering in the background, "Shut up Kol."

_"If I knew what delightful company you all were," Kol grinned jumping up on the table between Bonnie and Caroline, "I would have spent less time trying to kill you and more time trying to stir things up between your dysfunctional group." Kol snapped his fingers together, "I know what you should call yourselves. The hero protectors of Mystic Falls."_

_Caroline just stared at Kol dumbstruck, "You are so weird Kol," raising her brow she asked, "If we are the hero protectors, what does that make you?"_

_"Darling," Kol shook his head in mock sadness, "I am Kol Mikaelson, the most handsome villian Mystic Falls has ever seen."_

_Caroline stared at Kol for a beat before beginning to giggle, then her giggles turned in to full blown laughter, "Kol," she grinned, "you handsome villian." She dissolved in to giggles again at his furrowed brow._

_"It's not funny." Kol pouted, but as he watched Caroline laugh whole heartingly he couldn't help but join in her laughter._

Stefan and Bonnie shared a puzzled look as Caroline had a conversation with no one before laughing uncontrollably, it all made sense as she said Kol's name, what had happened between those two on the Other Side to make them so friendly with each other?

Bonnie cleared her throat, "Uh Caroline?" She looked around as if expecting to see him herself, "Kol's here right now?"

Her giggles finally subsiding Caroline nodded, "Yeah he is. Why?"

"It's just strange to watch you have a conversation with him when we can't see him as well," Bonnie replied, "It's also strange seeing you get along with the Original vampire who tried to kill Jeremy."

"Bonnie," Caroline frowned placing her hand on Bonnie's arm, "there wasn't exactly a lot of people to talk to on the Other Side and he helped me a lot." She looked thoughtful, "Perhaps if we had listened to Kol about Silas in the first place, I wouldn't have died and neither would have Jeremy, we were all so fixated on getting the cure for Elena that we didn't care about the consequences of our choices." Caroline smiled at Kol, "He's not that bad."

_"Thank you Caroline," Kol smiled back, "It's amazing how in death we can look back on our choices and realize how wrong we were."_

_"Yeah," Caroline agreed, "everyone always says that hindsight is twenty twenty."_

_"That they do."_

"Caroline?" Stefan got Caroline's attention, "I am happy you are here with us, no matter who you've picked up along the way."

Caroline laughed at Stefan's words, "I picked up you somewhere along the way too."

Stefan laughed, "My sober coach, where would I be without your never ending optimism?" He smiled fondly at Caroline.

Klaus sauntered in to the room, seeing Caroline he went over and kissed her on the top of her head, "Morning love."

Caroline blushed as she remembered their earlier good morning, who knew their could be so much passion between them? She was ready to rip his clothes off and ravish Klaus if Kol hadn't interrupted them, swallowing at the feelings he arose in her she inhaled his scent, he smelled earthy like the forest, "Morning Klaus."

Klaus smirked at the huskiness of her voice, he was also thinking of their hot and heavy make out on his bed, she made him crazy with need and out of control. He felt like a teenager when he was with her, he had been pursuing her for so long that his control with her was almost non existent, he meant it the other night when he said he would wait forever for her but that didn't meant he didn't want to claim her as his. His wolf wanted to stake it's claim on it's mate, show the world that she was his and his alone. "How is everyone this fine morning?"

Stefan almost laughed at the happiness he could see on Klaus's face as he looked at Caroline, or the way he gravitated to her side running his fingers through her hair and across her back, "Wonderful, now that Care is back with us."

"Yes, I am tremendously happy that your spell worked Bonnie," Klaus said, grabbing himself a mug and pouring himself a coffee before retaking his position behind Caroline, "I would very much like you to perform the same spell next month for Kol."

"What?" Bonnie yelled shocked.

"Oh," Caroline gasped, turning her head to look at Klaus, "It never even crossed my mind that we could do the same spell for him," she glanced over at Kol, "you should have said something before the spell, perhaps she could have brought both of us back."

_"That was a big spell she did darling," Kol replied, "I don't think she could have done it if she tried to do both of us at the same time."_

Caroline nodded her understanding, looking at Bonnie she smiled, "We have another month to prepare for that spell, you would be back to full strength by then."

"Excuse me," Bonnie clenched her jaw, "did I saw I was going to do the spell? No. Because you haven't asked me and even if you did I would still say no."

"Why not?" Caroline asked frowning.

"He tried to kill Jeremy!" Bonnie replied in anger.

"And Jeremy killed him," Caroline sent her a look, "have we not learned how pointless petty revenge is? Klaus almost killed me because Tyler wouldn't accept that they were even after killing Kol." She placed her hand on Bonnie's, "We need all the help we can get to get me back and defeat Silas."

"I'm surprised he even wants to defeat him, seeing as how Silas wants to drop the Veil and bring back every supernatural creature," Bonnie glared, "which includes the two of you."

"Bonnie," Caroline felt tears prick her eyes, "I would never let Silas drop the Veil just so I could come back, I would wait forever to find the right spell."

"You sure about that." Bonnie asked.

Caroline abruptly stood up, "Come with me." She grabbed Bonnie's hand and dragged her outside, through the path to a secluded part of the garden, turning around she burst out, "What is your problem Bonnie?"

"My problem?" Bonnie pointed at her chest, "My problem is that you died, you were killed by our best friend. And now you are hanging out with dead Originals and somehow you have feelings for Klaus," tears fell from her eyes, "I'm terrified that Silas has gotten in to my head and will make me do the spell because I've lost so much. I'm scared."

Caroline wrapped her arms around Bonnie, "I won't let that happen. I promise you that none of us will let that happen." She pulled back and looked in to Bonnie's eyes, "I will beg Klaus to help you if need be, but to do that you need to bring Kol back, he will not help you without you doing something for him."

"Okay," Bonnie wiped her tears away, "I'll do it."

"Thank you." Caroline smiled relieved, "You'd be surprised at what Kol knows, he has been around for a thousand years and has a lot of useful knowledge."

"What happened between you two on the Other Side?" Bonnie asked, she could hear the fondness in Caroline's voice, "How did you two become so friendly?"

Caroline took Bonnie's arm and walked her over to a bench sitting down, "When I died I watched Stefan walk away with my body, I went to the boarding house and watched him break the news to my mom, I comforted him by putting my arms around him and he felt it," Caroline felt tears at the memory, "I held him until there was a knock at the door and it was Klaus. I watched him as he fell to his knees at the sight of me, he was devastated, after Stefan left to get you Klaus said some things about how he felt about me and he cried," a tear slipped down her cheek, "he cried Bonnie, the most powerful being in the world was crying over me and I was overwhelmed."

"He told you he loved you, didn't he?" Bonnie asked knowingly, after looking at Klaus's memories she knew without a doubt that he was in love with Caroline.

"Yeah he did," Caroline let out a sob, "I was trying to process it and Kol turned up," she smiled as she remembered his words, "he told me that Klaus really did love me and I was the first person he'd cared about since Tatia. He told me that he wanted me to come back to help you stop Silas, he had no doubt that Klaus would find a way and he told me to explore my feelings for Klaus, to give him a chance."

"And you did?"

"Well, I watched Klaus and Stefan as they talked about their feelings for me as Klaus tried to take my body with him. Listening to their hurt it overwhelmed me and I thought of Tyler." Caroline closed her eyes taking a deep breath, "I was transported to where Tyler was and I watched as he and Hayley had sex against a wall."

"What?" Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise and shock, "How could he do that to you?"

"I don't know, he told me nothing happened between them in the appalachian mountains and I believed him." Tears slipped down Caroline's face, "I never trusted her, she has caused nothing but trouble and I hate her."

Bonnie wrapped her arm around Caroline's shoulder, "I'm so sorry Care."

Caroline leant in to Bonnie's embrace, "Kol turned up and told me that I didn't need to see that, he told me to go to Klaus and I did." She smiled as she remembered entering his dream for the first time, "I entered his dream and we talked and he made me feel better."

"You don't like him just because of what happened with Tyler, do you?" Bonnie asked, wanting to be sure of Caroline's feelings.

"What? No!" Caroline was appalled, "I wouldn't do that to Klaus, he loves me and I have no intention of breaking his heart." She placed her hand on her heart, "I like Klaus, I always have but I was afraid of what everybody would think and of what he'd done."

In the kitchen Klaus suddenly smiled his eyes lighting up with happiness, _she likes me. _His heart felt light for the first time in forever, hope filling him that when Caroline got her body back she would be with him, just like he'd been dreaming of ever since he met her.

"It's rude to eavesdrop you know." Stefen smirked at Klaus, even if he was guilty of the same offence, he couldn't help but listen in on their conversation.

"Maybe so," Klaus smirked back, "but hearing the woman you love say that she likes you is worth listening in for, especially when she tells a friend that is not your biggest fan."

"Yeah," Stefan snickered, "it has nothing to do with waking up with her in your arms? I think she's been free to follow her heart with no judgement from anyone in her current predicament."

"That has played it's part," Klaus agreed, "but I was willing to wait as long as it took before she took a chance and became mine."

"As long as you don't hurt her you have my blessing." Stefan smiled at the shocked look on Klaus's face, getting up he stared him down, "If you ever hurt her I will find a way to kill you without killing the rest of us."

"I never will," Klaus vowed honestly, "if I ever did I would hand you the stake myself."

"Just so we're clear." Stefan said before turning to the back door, "I'm going to see Caroline to talk before you monopolize her time." He walked off to the sound of Klaus laughing, he walked over to them and as he reached Caroline and Bonnie he smiled at them, "Hey."

"Hey." Caroline smiled warmly at her best friend, "How are you?"

Stefan had to smile at Caroline's concern, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"I am perfectly fine Stefan," Caroline stood up and wrapped her arms around Stefan, "it's you I'm worried about."

Stefan curled his arms around Caroline's waist hugging her back, "Why?"

Caroline pulled back just enough to look in to Stefan's eyes, "No matter what Elena did to me, you still loved her," she kissed away the tear that fell from his eye, "now she's gone away with your brother and I'm worried about how you're coping."

"I did love her." Stefan admitted, "When she became a vampire she changed, it wasn't just the sire bond, she wasn't the girl I fell in love with and I watched as she began falling more and more for my brother." He raised one of his hands and cupped Caroline's cheek, "Any feelings for her died the minute she killed you and showed no remorse. Even when I had my humanity switch off I still felt, deep down I still had lingering feelings I didn't want to deal with."

Caroline sighed, "That's a hurt I don't even want to deal with just yet, I was killed by my best friend, how am I supposed to deal with that? I can't, not yet anyway."

"I understand Care, believe me I do," Stefan smiled gently at Caroline, "we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Pinky swear?" Caroline held up her little finger, smiling widely at Stefan's bemused look, "Come on Stef! You can't tell me that in all your years you've never pinky sweared."

"Actually I haven't." Stefan laughed as he curled his pinky around Caroline's, "I pinky swear."

Caroline giggled at Stefan, "This is a solemn vow, right Bon?" She winked at Bonnie.

Bonnie smiled, happy Caroline could still be silly with all the worry that surrounds them, "Yes Stefan, it is a sacred vow that shall never be broken."

Caroline nodded a serious look on her face, "Never to be broken." She maintained the face for a few moments before dissolving in to giggles, she threw her free arm around Bonnie's shoulders and led her and Stefan back to the mansion, "I'm happy that I have the two best friends a girl could ask for with me," as they walked back in to the kitchen she met Klaus's eyes, "and somebody who loves me."

Klaus smiled back at Caroline, "Have you decided on Kol's fate?"

"I will bring him back next month," Bonnie replied, she smiled at Caroline, "for Caroline."

"Thank you." Klaus was happy that soon he would have his brother back and it was all thanks to the woman he loved.

Bonnie nodded at Klaus, he had a long way to go to gain even a fraction of her forgiveness but seeing the way he cared for and loved Caroline went a long way to thawing her towards him, "Are we looking through the grimoires today?"

"I want to spend the day with Caroline, perhaps we can continue tomorrow?" Klaus had no intention of leaving Caroline's side today, not when he had only just gor her back.

"Okay, I'm on board with that." Bonnie agreed.

"I definately want to spend the day catching up with Caroline." Stefan really didn't want to leave Caroline today, he had only just started feeling happy again and that was because he could see her and talk to her.

"Cool. What can we do?" Caroline chewed on her lip thinking of what they could do today, "Oh I know. We could watch a movie and relax," She smiled at them, "I think we deserve it."

"As you wish love." Klaus slid his hand in to Caroline's, leading them through his mansion, he opened the door and led them in to a room with a huge cinema sized screen and comfy loveseats.

"Wow, this is amazing." Caroline was impressed, it looked just like it would in a cinema.

"Want do you want to watch?" Klaus asked, leading her over to sit on a loveseat where she could curl in his arms.

Caroline thought a moment before grinning, "Twilight Eclipse."

Bonnie groaned, "Seriously Care? You want to watch a movie about vampires and werewolves?"

Caroline stuck out her tongue, "Hey there is action in this one and I love Twilight." She pouted at Bonnie fluttering her eyelashes, "You wouldn't deny my fix of Jacob with his top off will you."

"You're unbelievable," Bonnie laughed, "fine put it on."

"Do you have it Klaus?" Caroline asked.

"Yes." Klaus rolled his eyes, "It's Rebekah's." He got up and put it in before coming back to Caroline and pulling her in his arms, "I look better without my shirt on right?"

Caroline giggled against Klaus's chest, "I don't know," she looked up in to his eyes, "I've never seen you without your shirt on."

Klaus growled playfully against her smiling mouth, "You soon will do." He took her lips in a passionate kiss, smirking at the moan that escaped her.

"Quit it you two before I throw water on you." Bonnie called out.

Stefan laughed, "I doubt that would have much effect."

Caroline blushed and settled back against Klaus's chest to watch the movie, when Jacob came on screen Klaus growled, giggling she whispered in his ear, "You are the only wolf I want to see shirtless."

Klaus smirked, "I assure you love, I will be the only wolf you see naked from now on." He tightened his hold on Caroline, settling back against the cushions, much happier at having to watch the film now.

Caroline flushed at his words, she was very happy right now surrounded by her friends and Klaus. She decided to forget all her troubles and enjoy one of the few calm days they were sure to have. All the badness will still be there tomorrow, but for now a ghost, a witch, a vampire and an Original Hybrid just enjoyed watching sparkly vampires and huge wolves in Twilight. _Not a bad first day back in the world,_ Caroline thought.

_"What is this rubbish your watching?" Kol enquired, looking at the screen sitting next_ _to Bonnie._

_"Kol!" Caroline growled annoyed, "Shut up."_

_"As you wish darling." Kol laughed, crossing his arms behind his neck and watching the movie with them, annoying Caroline with his commentary._

"Do we really need to bring him back?" Caroline whispered in Klaus's ear making him laugh.

_"I heard that!" Kol pouted, "Where's the love sister?"_

_"Not with you if you don't shut up brother." Caroline snarked back._

_"That hurts." Kol smirked as he continued watching the film._

"Brother?" Klaus asked Caroline intrigued.

"Long story." Caroline replied.

_"Not that long." Kol injected._

_"Kol shut up."_

TBC

AN Hope you all enjoyed it, longest chapter yet! I had to end it there as I could have gone back and forth between Kol and Caroline forever :) I hope this satisfied everyone who wanted more Kol ;) Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews, they mean a lot to me. Until next time X X X

HotHybridSex - Thanks for the 'my wolf' idea, I hope that was what you were hoping for.


	9. Chapter 9 - Conversations Part 2

End And Beginnings

Chapter 9 - Conversations Part 2

Caroline crawled in to bed with Klaus after a fun day hanging out with Bonnie, Stefan and Kol. It was refreshing to spend an afternoon just being with her friends and not worrying about the supernatural apocalypse hanging over their heads. After watching Twilight Stefan and Bonnie headed home, making plans to meet Klaus at the witches house to continue their hunt for the resurrection spell. Caroline and Klaus had spent the rest of the night lounging on the sofa, talking, kissing and just enjoying each others company before heading up to bed.

"What are you thinking about love?" Klaus asked laying down beside her, turning on his side propping his head up with his hand.

"I was just thinking about the fun I had today hanging out with everyone." Caroline smiled, happy at how the day had gone.

"I'm glad you had fun," Klaus pushed a stray hair behind Caroline's ear, "you deserve it after everything you've been through."

Caroline kissed Klaus's wrist, "I think we all deserved it." She brought her hand up to cover his, bringing their hands down to her chest she intertwined her fingers with his, looking at Klaus she chewed on her lip in thought.

"What troubles you sweetheart?" Klaus gave their joined hands a squeeze, "You can tell me anything."

"I was thinking," Caroline raised her other hand to Klaus and played with the hair at the nape of his neck, "that it's time we tell my mom and Matt that I'm back," She quirked her lips, "in a sense."

"Of course, my love," Klaus smirked enjoying Caroline's fingers on his neck, her touch was soothing and thrilling at the same time, "when do you wish to tell them?"

"I think tomorrow while you're out with Stefan and Bonnie." Caroline replied.

"I don't want you to do this alone." Klaus frowned, hating that tomorrow he would be leaving Caroline alone for the first time since she became visible.

"I need to do this alone Klaus, you know they don't like you and it'll be emotional enough without bringing you in to it too." Caroline kissed Klaus sweetly, "The only thing I need you to do is invite my mom over before you leave."

"What about the quarterback? Do you want me to invite him too?" Klaus asked.

"He has a name you know." Caroline raised her eyebrow smirking.

"And he had your love," Klaus clenched his jaw looking away, "not on my list of people to converse with."

"Matt is ancient history." Caroline had to smile at Klaus's jealousy finding it extraordinarily cute, "I loved him when I was still human and then when I became a vampire," she shook her head wistfully at the memories, "I was trying so hard to hold on to my humanity, my emotions were heightened and I was afraid of hurting him." She closed her eyes in shame, "We kissed and my hunger overwhelmed me. I fed off him, if Stefan hadn't have stopped me I don't know if I could have stopped."

"It's okay," Klaus cradled Caroline's face between his palms, "I understand. When my family and I turned, we had no idea what was to come, the hunger, the craving for blood," Klaus swallowed, afraid to look in Caroline's eyes as he revealed, "we lost control and wiped out our entire village."

Caroline hooked her finger under Klaus's chin, making him meet her eyes, "I know who you are Klaus," she stroked his jaw, "I've seen you at your worst. Did you forget that it was Tyler and I who you were originally going to sacrifice before Damon saved us? Or that you killed twelve Hybrids and Tyler's mother? You stabbed me, bit me and waited until I was almost gone to save me." Seeing the pain in Klaus's eyes she kissed him, softly sucking his bottom lip in to her mouth.

Klaus's eyes fluttered closed at Caroline's kiss, he curled his hand in her hair holding her to him, opening his mouth he ran his tongue across her bottom lip, when she opened for him he slipped his tongue in, exploring every inch of her mouth committing her taste to memory.

While Klaus explored her mouth Caroline explored his body, first running her hands through his hair pulling him closer, then she ran her nails down his back making him shiver, before sliding her hands under his shirt, lightly trailing her fingers across his exposed skin.

Klaus sucked on Caroline's lip one last time before he trailed his mouth across Caroline's cheek, reaching her ear he sucked her earlobe in to his mouth lightly nibbling on it before whispering, "What are you doing to me?"

Caroline gasped as Klaus's hot breath blew across her ear, tilting her head to give him better access, she moaned a reply, "Proving a point."

"And what's that my love?" Klaus kissed his way down Caroline's neck, at her pulse point he bit down gently, sucking on her supple flesh he left his mark, claiming Caroline as his.

Caroline groaned, she curled her hand in Klaus's hair, back arched as he sucked hard at the flesh of her neck, "I'm still here."

Pulling away Klaus searched Caroline's face for her meaning, "What do you mean?"

Caroline cradled Klaus's face in her hands, "I know who you are, I know what you've done and yet I'm still here."

"How can you look past everything I've done? Everyone I've hurt?" Klaus lowered his eyes swallowing his pain, "You can't."

"Your right, I can't look past it," Caroline started, Klaus's head snapped up to meet hers, a look of hurt and resignation in his eyes, "I can only look forward, I'll never forget what you've done but I can move on," she placed her hand on his cheek, smiling tearfully at the hope in his eyes, "and forgive you."

Klaus let out a shuddering breath, staring at Caroline in wonder, "You forgive me?" She nodded, in a second he crushed her to him, his arm wrapped around her waist the other tangled in her hair, he attacked her lips, pouring everything he was in to it, the love, the hate, the anger, the betrayals, the loneliness, with every press of her lips, with every sigh that escaped her, she erased every bad feeling and replaced it with her.

Caroline kissed Klaus with all the passion she felt for him, she wasn't in love with him, not yet at least, but she did care about him. Somewhere beneath her denials, her constant rejections, her playing the distraction, she had fell for the monster who terrorised them. She, Caroline Forbes baby vampire, had fallen for the Original Hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson and she didn't regret it. The crazy thing was that HE had fallen head over heels in love with HER first, he didn't want Elena other than to take her blood, Klaus had saved her first from Alaric, not Elena, Klaus had always put her first and Caroline was too worried about what her friends would think to realize that.

Klaus slowed his kisses down until he was languidly brushing his mouth against hers, "My love?"

"Mmmm?" Caroline was distracted by Klaus's mouth again, his sweet tender kisses filled her with warmth.

Klaus smiled against Caroline's lips, "I'll ring them tomorrow."

"Thank you." Caroline smiled her megawatt smile at Klaus.

Klaus stared in awe at the light that Caroline possessed, he ran his fingers down her cheek, "You're beautiful."

Caroline flushed biting her lip, "Klaus..." She was uncomfortable when Klaus called her beautiful, sure that he had seen thousands of more beautiful woman than her, finally she said, "Let's go to bed."

"Let's." Klaus rolled on top of Caroline, determined to make her see what he sees, smiling he kissed her lips, "you are a beautiful," kiss, "gorgeous," kiss, "goddess," he ran his hand from her knee, up her thigh, across her hips, up her chest to her face, where he brushed his thumb against her lip, "who has no idea what she does to me."

"I think I have an idea." Caroline kissed Klaus's thumb, her eyes connected with his, she was breathing heavily from his teasing touch, how could a simple touch leave her wanting more? She had never felt anything like this before, with her previous boyfriends she had wanted them but Klaus made her hunger for him, for his touch, his kisses, just him.

Klaus smiled, he laid on his back bringing Caroline in to his arms, holding her to him he kissed her hair, "Sleep now, my love."

Caroline cuddled against Klaus's chest, she laced their fingers together, brushing a kiss against his knuckles, "Sweet dreams, my wolf." They fell asleep.

In the morning, Klaus had his shower whilst Caroline waited downstairs for him, nervously chewing on her nails as she anticipated her talk with her mom. She was deep in thought when Klaus wrapped his arms around her from behind, his hands resting against her stomach, his head on her shoulder, she leaned back in to him, covering his hands with her own.

"Are you nervous sweetheart?" Klaus asked kissing her shoulder blade.

"Yes and I'm excited to see her." Caroline tilted her head to look at Klaus.

Klaus kissed her nose smiling at Caroline, "I'll ring her now." Giving her one last squeeze he released her, retrieving his cellphone from his pocket, "What's the number love?"

Caroline typed her moms number in to Klaus's phone and waited for it to be answered.

"Hello?" Liz answered, not recognizing the number.

"Sheriff, it's Klaus." Klaus replied, smiling as Caroline interlaced their fingers together, happy that she drew comfort from him.

"What do you want?" Liz asked, she knew that Klaus had Caroline's body in his home and he was looking for a way to bring her back, "Is it, is it Caroline?"

"Yes." Klaus gave Caroline's hand a squeeze, "I need you to come to my home as soon as possible."

"I can be there in an hour." Liz said before hanging up, afraid of what Klaus wanted to tell her.

"She'll be here in an hour." Klaus told Caroline.

"You better go then." Caroline was nervous about seeing her mom and telling her about what happened.

"I don't want to leave you." Klaus cradled her cheeks, taking her lips in a soaring kiss.

Caroline sighed in to Klaus's mouth, returning his kiss with equal passion, she placed her hands on his chest, stroking him through his shirt.

Klaus clutched Caroline to him, his hand now fisted in her hair as he sucked on her tongue, desperately trying to imprint himself on Caroline so that she would stay with him.

Caroline moved her hands up to Klaus's cheeks, cradling him between them, stroking him with her thumbs soothing him.

Klaus gave Caroline one last kiss, before resting his forehead against her, looking deep in to her eyes as she stroked his cheeks, comforting him.

"I'll still be here when you get back Klaus," Caroline smiled at him, "I'm not going anywhere."

Klaus closed her eyes soaking in Caroline's presence before kissing her tenderly, pulling back he smiled his half smile at her, "I love you."

Caroline's heart stopped at hearing Klaus confess his love properly for the first time, she leaned up and kissed him, "I know." She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugged him.

Klaus wrapped one arm around Caroline's waist, the other around her shoulders as he hugged her back. He knew she didn't love him back, not yet at least, but he still wanted her to know how he feels.

Pulling back Caroline looked in to Klaus's eyes, "You need to go." His answer was to kiss her again, giggling Caroline walked Klaus towards the door lips still attached, she fumbled behind her for the door handle and opened the door.

Klaus had never kissed someone while they were laughing before, he felt like he was swallowing Caroline's light, illuminating his darkness. He had to smile as Caroline led him towards the door, opening it while still kissing him, laughing Klaus pulled back, "Hinting at something sweetheart."

Caroline grinned eyes sparkling with mirth, "I'm hinting, very loud mind you, that your presence is wanted elsewhere."

"Are you saying I'm not wanted here?" Klaus smirked, his hands caressing her back.

"You are wanted very much," Caroline leant up and took Klaus's lip between her teeth tugging gently, "but I need you to go." She kissed him, "The sooner you go, the sooner you come back."

"Okay love, I'll see you soon." Klaus was about to walk through the doorway when he suddenly turned around, grabbed Caroline by the hips, slammed her against the door and took her mouth in a ravishing kiss.

Caroline whimpered, helplessly trapped between the hard wood of the door and the equally hard body of Klaus. She willingly surrendered to his hot mouth as she kissed him back with equal fervour.

Klaus ripped his mouth away breathing hard, "Goodbye my love, see you very soon." He pushed himself away from Caroline and flashed away, knowing if he'd stayed any longer he would have thrown her over his shoulder, took her to his bed and devoured her. Tonight couldn't come soon enough for him.

Caroline was left sprawled against the door her chest heaving, everything inside her wanted to call Klaus back to finish what he started, but she didn't, knowing it was worth the wait until she saw Klaus again. What was the saying? Absence makes the heart grow fonder, though she wasn't sure it was possible to make Klaus grow any fonder for her since he already loved her, she on the other hand was a different story, Klaus had only just left and already she missed him.

Caroline shut the door, a huge smile on her face as she waited for her mom to arrive. In what felt like seconds there was a knock on the door. Caroline stood up, took a deep breath and walked towards the door, hesitating briefly she opened it, tears springing to her eyes as she came face to face with her mom, "Hi mommy."

"Oh my god," Liz stared shocked as her dead daughter stood before her, "Caroline," she sobbed as she pulled Caroline in to her arms, "he did it, the son of a bitch did it." Liz stroked her hair laughing joyously at finally seeing Caroline alive after a week of mourning her.

Caroline held on to her mom tightly as she sobbed in to her shoulder, having missed her so much, but hearing what Liz said she realized that her mom thought she was alive, Caroline squeezed her tight before leading her over to the sofa, "Mom..."

Liz interrupted Caroline, "I can't believe you're really here." She took her hands in hers, "I can't wait to get you home."

"Mom," Caroline squeezed Liz's hands smiling sadly at her, "I'm not actually alive."

"I know honey, sometimes I forget that you're a vampire."

"No mom, I'm dead dead not vampire dead." Caroline tried to explain.

"Caroline I don't understand what you mean." Liz was confused, how many different types of dead could their be?

"You know that Bonnie did a spell to preserve my body?" Caroline asked, getting a nod in reply she continue, "Well Bonnie, Klaus and Stefan were working together searching for a spell to bring me back."

"And they found it?" Liz asked.

Caroline licked her lips nervously, "No, they found a spell to tether a spirit to something and make it visible."

"What are you saying?" Liz's heart clenched, it sounded like Caroline was saying she was still dead.

"I'm saying that Bonnie used that spell on me," Caroline smiled tearfully at her mom, feeling for Stefan the night she died, _how did Stefan manage to tell the story of how I died three times in one night? Especially without breaking down himself? _Caroline shook away her thoughts concentrating on her mom, "I'm tethered to Klaus's mansion, that means that as long as I'm in this house or on the grounds I remain visible, if I go any further it's back to ghost world."

"So you're not back? How long will you be like this?" Liz questioned tears in her eyes, "It's so hard to believe you're dead when you're sitting right in front of me and I can touch you."

_Time for a demonstration,_ Caroline thought, she closed her eyes concentrating and hearing her mom gasp she knew she had disappeared.

Liz gasped as her daughter disappeared before her eyes, tears filled her eyes as Caroline rematerialised, "Oh honey." She wrapped her arms around her, grateful for the opportunity to hold Caroline in her arms.

Caroline hugged her mom tight, taking comfort from her embrace, "I don't know how long I'll be like this. They are still searching for the spell to bring me back and I have faith in them." Pulling back she smiled at her mom, "If anyone can do it they can."

"I hope so." Liz cupped Caroline's face tenderly, "I miss you Caroline and I thought with you being a vampire I would never have to outlive you."

"I will come back mom, believe that, believe in them." Caroline covered her moms hand and squeezed her hand, "If their is one thing that I've learnt about Klaus Mikaelson, it's that even if it takes a thousand years he will get what he wants and will do whatever it takes to get it."

"And what Klaus wants is you." Liz stated knowingly, laughing at Caroline's expression she explained, "I'm your mother Caroline and the Sheriff, you don't think I know when someone expresses a very public interest in you?"

"Public? What are you talking about?" Caroline was confused, Klaus hadn't exactly shouted his interest in her from the rooftops.

"Let me think," Liz pretended to think, "how about a certain ball where Klaus couldn't take his eyes off you and followed you around all night?"

Caroline blushed, "You know about that?"

"Honey, the entire town knew about that."

Caroline's eyes widened, "What?"

Liz laughed, "At the party everyone came up to me saying what a cute couple you two made. How that after Tyler left it must be nice to see someone so enamoured with your daughter." She smiled at Caroline's shock, "I watched you two that night and I have never seen anyone look at someone the way Klaus looked at you. It was like you were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen."

Caroline swallowed as she remembered the way Klaus looked at her the night of the ball, she was overwhelmed at the way his eyes never left her, the nervousness he displayed when he showed her his artwork, his hurt as she threw his bracelet at him after their fight. "I never realised how obvious Klaus's affections were that night."

"That type of devotion is a forever thing, isn't it?" Liz asked, "The vampire type of forever."

"Yeah, with Klaus it's all in or," Caroline laughed, "spend the rest of eternity trying to fight off his attentions."

"Do you think you're ready for that? Do you think Klaus could make you happy? Truly happy for the rest of eternity." Liz asked, a serious expression on her face.

Caroline thought about it, _could Klaus make me happy? Could he be what I've been searching for my whole life? Acceptance, love, eternal devotion, a life full of adventure and the fact that he'd never leave me. _Realising this Caroline smiled, "I think he already does."

"That's all I need to hear." Liz would be lying if she said she was totally happy that it was Klaus that would make her daughter happy, but the one thing she knew was that he would take care of Caroline and love her forever.

"Okay, changing the subject, I need you to do something for me, I need you to call Matt and invite him over so I can tell him." Caroline asked.

"Of course." Liz took her cellphone out of her pocket and dialled Matt's number.

"Hello?" Matt answered.

"Matt, it's Sheriff Forbes."

"What can I do for you Sheriff Forbes?"

"I need you to come over to Klaus's."

"Why do I need to come over to his?" Matt hesitated before asking, "Is this about Caroline?"

"Yes it is Matt, it's not something I want to say over the phone so could you come here please?"

"Okay," Matt agreed to come over wanting to know what's happened to Caroline, "I can be there in fifteen minutes."

"See you soon." Liz hung up the phone, "He'll be here soon. How do you want to tell him?"

Caroline thought about it for a moment before telling her mom, "I think it would be best if you explained it. He might get a shock if he sees me answer the door."

"Trust me he would." Liz thought about her reaction as Caroline answered the door, shocked doesn't even begin to cover what she felt, "Can you do your disappear thing until I give you a signal to appear?"

"Yeah of course." Caroline readily agreed, wanting to ease Matt in to knowing that she's back. As they waited for him Caroline filled her mom in on what happened to her whilst she was a ghost and what Tyler did.

"I can't believe Tyler did that to you." Liz was angry, she knew the pain of being cheated on, "Klaus is looking better and better."

"Mom," Caroline laughed before sighing smiling at her mom, "I really have missed you."

"I've missed you too." Liz smiled at Caroline, before she could say more there was a knock on the door, squeezing Caroline's hands she watched as she disappeared, getting up she answered the door, "Hi Matt, please come in."

Matt came inside and sat down, "What is it?" He listened as Sheriff Forbes filled him in.

_Caroline watched as her mom told Matt that she could now make herself visible but she was still a ghost. As her mom made the signal she made herself visible, "Hey Matt."_

Matt felt tears prick at the sight of Caroline, walking towards her he shakily reached for her hand, meeting her solid flesh he clutched her hand, "How long will you be like this?"

"Until they find the spell to bring me back." Caroline wrapped her arms around Matt and held him tight, "It really is great to see you Matt."

"It's really good to see you too Care." Matt buried his face in Caroline's shoulder, holding her tight against him, feeling the love he once felt for her still there, he may have always loved Elena but their was a special piece of his heart reserved for Caroline. He was right what he told Elena last year, once you fall in love with someone you can never shake them, unfortunately for him everyone he'd ever loved now loved someone else, first he lost Elena to Stefan and later Damon, then because he couldn't accept Caroline as a vampire he lost her to Tyler and now Klaus had her.

"Promise me something Matt," Caroline whispered in Matt's ear, "when you graduate, get the hell out of this town and never look back."

"I promise." Matt kissed Caroline on the lips sweetly, "Take care of yourself."

Caroline smiled wistfully at Matt's kiss, she didn't love him anymore but she would always care for him. She cupped his cheek, "I will."

Matt let Caroline go, finally saying goodbye to that part of his past, smiling at her he squeezed her arm, "I need to go."

"Goodbye Matt." As Caroline watched Matt walk away she also let go of her past, it was time to look forward to the future and she would have a future, she was sure Klaus would find away.

"I also have to go," Liz gave Caroline another hug, "I will be back Caroline."

"You can come and see me whenever you want." Caroline walked her mom to the door, "Goodbye mom."

"Goodbye Caroline." Liz got in her car and drove off, feeling lighter now that she had seen Caroline.

Caroline sat down, happy with the way things had gone with her mom and Matt. She had just started to relax when there was a knock at the door, getting up she answered, "Did you forget something?" She was hit with a kick that sent her flying across the room crashing in to a table, jumping in to a crouching position she growled, "Hayley."

TBC

AN - I'm so evil to leave you with a cliffhanger like that ;-)

I hope you all enjoyed it, thank you for all the reviews they truly give me inspiration to keep updating regularly. Until next time X X X


	10. Chapter 10 - The Bitch Is Back

End And Beginnings

Chapter 10 - The Bitch Is Back

Caroline was hit with a kick that sent her flying across the room crashing in to a table, jumping in to a crouching position she growled, "Hayley."

"Not as dead as you led Ty to believe are you?" Hayley sneered sauntering through the door, balling her hands in to fists she hissed, "Time for some payback for that little stunt you pulled."

"Payback hasn't even started yet bitch." Caroline jumped at Hayley, kicking her in the chest with both of her feet, sending her crashing in to the wall, "You're the reason that Klaus killed all his Hybrids and caused Tyler to run in the first place." When she reached Hayley she kicked her in the side, "I should of killed you when you first showed up," she grabbed her hair pulling her in to a standing position, "I knew you were gonna be trouble."

"The feelings more than mutual." Hayley grabbed the hand in her hair, twisting it around until she broke it, she slammed her head in to Caroline's in a headbutt making her stumble back, "You have no idea how good that felt." Hayley kneed her in the stomach, "You were never good enough for Tyler," she punched her in the mouth sending her to the floor, "right from the moment I got here I could see how your panties would get wet whenever Klaus was near you," she crouched down next to Caroline smiling slyly, "so I would whisper to Tyler about how you were getting too close to Klaus, how you actually wanted to be around him and bit by bit," her eyes shown with malicious glee, "his rage toward Klaus grew until he would do anything to get rid of him."

Caroline kicked her feet out to sweep Hayley's legs out from under her, she jumped on top of her straddling her, "I am so gonna enjoy ripping you apart, you lying whore." She punched her in the face again and again, enjoying seeing the blood that now caked Hayley's face.

_Kol appeared in the room to see Caroline on top of the slutty werewolf hitting her repeatedly, "What have I stumbled on to?" Kol grinned at the sight before him, "If I knew you were in to this darling, you and I could have had a whole different type of fun."_

Kol talking had distracted Caroline, so seeing her attention was elsewhere Hayley took the opportunity to scratch her nails down the side of Caroline's face, "Not if I kill you first." She fisted her hand in Caroline's hair pulling her down and attempted to bite her neck.

Seeing what Hayley was about to do Caroline bared her fangs and sunk her teeth in Hayley's neck savagely biting her, relishing in the scream that left her throat. Before she could rip her throat out she was thrown off Hayley, hitting the wall behind her with a thud, looking at the person who threw her she gasped, "Tyler."

"What the hell are you doing?" Tyler stood protectively in front of Hayley who was whimpering pitifully behind him, "Why did you attack her?" He looked at Caroline with tears in his eyes, "I thought you were dead?"

Caroline pushed herself to a standing position glaring at Hayley, "Tyler, she attacked me!"

"That's not true Ty," Hayley looked up at Tyler her lips quivering, "I thought I'd try looking for her here as she wasn't at her house and you went to look for her at the Grill," tears slipped down her cheeks, "I knocked on the door expecting Klaus to answer but it was Caroline instead, before I could say anything she attacked me."

Tyler pulled Hayley in to his arms stroking her hair, "It's okay Hayls, I won't let her hurt you," he glared at Caroline from over Hayley's shoulder, "she always was a jealous bitch."

_Kol narrowed his eyes at the pathetic dog who had just insulted his sister, "If I could I would kill him for you darling but sadly as a ghost I cannot." He walked over to Caroline stroking her cheek, "Are you okay?"_

"No I'm not but I soon will be." Caroline felt hurt at what Tyler said but he had made his allegiance clear, he was on Hayley's side, "I guess you really don't care about me anymore, huh Tyler?"

"I came here to see if you were really dead." Tyler replied angrily, "I asked around and everyone said you had gone to visit your dads boyfriend."

"Obviously she lied just to hurt you," Hayley smirked at Caroline behind Tyler's back, "Look where she is Ty, of all the places she could be she is in Klaus's home answering the door like she belongs here."

Rage overtook Tyler's features, "You little slut!" He stepped threateningly toward Caroline, "You were sleeping with him this whole time weren't you?" He was now standing nose to nose with her, "Did you ride him the night he killed my mother?" Tyler shot his hand out wrapping it around Caroline's throat as he screamed in her face, "Answer me, you whore."

Caroline gasped as Tyler was completely overcome by his anger, "How can you say that?" She pushed him away from her slapping him hard across the face, "You know I would never do that to you." She flared her nose as she saw Hayley grinning at her, pointing in her direction she told Tyler, "That's the slut whose been lying to you, not me."

"She has been there for me this whole time unlike you, you who couldn't wait to play the distraction for Klaus and eagerly accepted a date with him while sacrificing one of my pack to do it." Tyler hissed back.

"Your pack?" Caroline pushed Tyler in the chest, "They were never your pack." She glared up at him, "They were Klaus's Hybrids not yours," She poked him in the chest, "you never thought about the consequences of what you were doing, did you really think you could un-sire them without Klaus finding out? Without him wanting vengeance?" She threw her hands up, "If you hadn't have been so hell bent on proving you were the god damn alpha male, none of this would have happened."

Tyler wrapped his hand around Caroline's neck slamming her in to the wall, "This is Klaus's fault not mine." His Hybrid features came over his face, "I will bite you and leave you in his bed for him to find," He cocked his head, "only this time he is gonna be too late as I'm gonna drain every last ounce of blood out of you." He stared menacingly in to her eyes, "For my mother."

Caroline couldn't believe how far gone Tyler was, he was actually prepared to kill her all because he believed Hayley without question and not her. Caroline flicked her eyes over to Kol and mouthed, "Get Klaus." Seeing him nod she turned back to Tyler, "You can't kill me Tyler because I'm already dead." She closed her eyes willing herself to disappear, she reappeared behind Hayley, "I on the other hand will take great pleasure in killing your little wolf bitch." She pulled her hand back preparing to thrust her hand in Hayley's chest when Tyler flashed in front of her and pushed her away hard, her back hitting the wall.

"Now it's two against one bitch." Hayley smirked, standing next to Tyler as they prepared to attack Caroline again.

"Bring it on." Caroline prepared herself as Tyler and Hayley got ready to pounce.

_Meanwhile at the witches house Kol appeared in the middle of the room, spotting Bonnie, Klaus and Stefan sitting on the ground looking through books he walked over to Klaus, "Nik." No answer, "NIK!" Still not even a twitch, "For the love of god! The one time I could really use my ghostly voice it deserts me." Suddenly Kol had a thought, 'I have never had a problem being able to be heard when my emotions are heightened.' He realized he was in a house with a hundred dead witches, feeling angry he called out, "Are you preventing me from reaching them witches?"_

_Sheila Bennett appeared before him, "You are not welcome here."_

_"I would love to be far away from here but it is an emergency." Kol replied, he raised his hands in the air trying to appear less threatening, "I really need to speak to my brother."_

_"Then you better find yourself a conduit because you have no powers here." Sheila glared at the vampire before her, "You were an abomination when you were alive, I will not allow you to mess with the balance of nature any longer." She gestured at them, "We are not supposed to converse with the living."_

_"I believe you have been spending time with my dear mother." Kol was angry at the interference, did she not realize he was trying to help Caroline? Someone she herself used to know, "I do not care about the balance! I am trying to help Caroline."_

_"Caroline? She is dead. How can she need help from the living besides what they are already doing for her." Sheila asked, hating that her granddaughter was knee deep in vampire business._

_"She is currently being attacked by her ex-boyfriend and his new trollop."_

_"I don't see how that is any of my concern," Sheila gestured at Bonnie, "or my granddaughters concern. Caroline is dead and therefore cannot be killed."_

_"I am not waiting for your permission." Kol hissed, striding over to Sheila he snapped her neck and threw her on the ground, he knew he didn't have long until she awakened again. He went back over to Klaus trying to get his attention but the witches were still preventing him, growling he kicked out and caught a book which flew across the room._

Bonnie jumped as a book flew across the floor hitting the wall behind her, looking over at Stefan and Klaus she asked, "What the hell is that?"

"Someone is here and it's not Caroline." Klaus knew what Caroline felt like and this wasn't her, whomever was here they had an angry air about them, "Whose there?"

_Kol spotted a pen lying on the floor, willing himself to be able to touch it, he picked it up and wrote on the wall, 'Nik. It's Caroline. The wolves are attacking her.'_

Bonnie gasped as words appeared on the wall, "Oh my god."

"Care's in trouble," Stefan spun around to face Klaus, "we have to help her."

Klaus stared at the words on the wall, he felt his anger grow and grow until he felt nothing but an all consuming rage fill him, "I am going to tear them apart." He stalked up the stairs growling out, "Stay here and keep looking," he clenched his fists, "it's time to put down some dogs." He flashed away, running the fastest he ever had so he can get to Caroline and protect her.

At Klaus's mansion Caroline was fending off attacks from Tyler and Hayley using her ability to disappear to her advantage. She appeared in front of Hayley kicking her in the face, she fell to the ground where Caroline fisted her hands in Hayley's hair and kneed her in the face, she was about to snap her neck when Tyler wrapped his arms around her from behind preventing her, she stamped on his foot causing Tyler to loosen his hold, spinning around she punched him in the stomach.

Tyler bent over winded, he latched on to Caroline's leg growling in her face, "Where's your boyfriend now?" He threw her across the room.

Hayley ran over to Caroline grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back, she dug her knee in to her spine, "No one can save you now bitch."

"I beg to differ." Klaus hissed, his eyes black in anger as he saw Hayley's hands on HIS Caroline, staring hatefully at her he snarled, "Get your filthy hands off what's mine."

"She's not yours Klaus," Tyler hissed, "she never was." He began forcing the change, feeling his bones break as he transformed in to the wolf.

"You want the wolf boy?" Klaus smirked feeling his bones shift, "Then the wolf you shall get." In a matter of minutes he had become his wolf, a huge white wolf with silver and caramel streaks throughout his fur and black rimmed eyes, he was twice the size of Tyler.

Caroline watched in awe as Klaus changed, she had never seen his wolf form before, he was absolutely beautiful like a giant husky. She watched warily as the two wolves stared at each other, both preparing to attack.

The two wolves circled each other, snarling as they dug their paws in the floor preparing to pounce. Klaus watched as Tyler sprung forward in an attack, growling Klaus flew in to the air and sunk his teeth in to his neck, tearing out a chunk of flesh spitting it on the ground.

Tyler whimpered in pain, he gnashed his teeth around Klaus's leg biting it, he let go as Klaus swiped him with his massive paw. Pitifully he swiped back, leaving claw marks on Klaus's side.

Snarling Klaus sank his teeth in to the scruff of Tyler's neck and tossed him across the room, he padded over to his whining form and roared his victory, aggressively staring Tyler down until his ears flattened against his head and he bowed his head in submission. Satisfied that he had proved his dominance Klaus began to change back in to his human form.

Seeing that Klaus had won his battle against Tyler, Caroline tossed her head back hitting Hayley in the face causing her to release her. Turning to face her Caroline smirked, "I told you I would enjoy killing you." She stared Hayley in the eyes as she thrust her hand in her chest wrapping it around her heart, "See you in hell bitch." Caroline snatched her hand back taking Hayley's bloody heart with it, she watched as the light left her eyes and threw her heart and body on the ground, she wiped the blood off her hands, "Good riddance."

Klaus admired Caroline in the afterglow of her kill, her eyes sparkled with the satisfaction of ripping out Hayley's heart, he thought she looked beautiful, like a dark avenging angel, "Are you okay sweetheart?"

Caroline smiled at Klaus, she was about to answer when she spied Tyler from behind Klaus getting ready to attack again, eyes widening she yelled out, "Klaus watch out!"

Klaus sidestepped causing Tyler to fly past him and barrel in to Caroline sending them tumbling to the floor, he was surprised when Caroline screamed until he saw why, Tyler was biting her draining her of blood, snarling Klaus pounced on Tyler throwing him off Caroline. He stalked over to him and thrust his hand in his stomach, "No one hurts Caroline." He pulled his hand back taking Tyler's liver with it and threw it aside, "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Yeah." Tyler coughed blood coming out of his mouth, "Go to hell." He spat at Klaus.

"You first." Klaus grabbed on to Tyler's hair with one hand, the other he placed on his shoulder, he looked in to his last remaining Hybrids eyes whispering softly, "Goodbye Tyler." With one yank of his hand Klaus ripped Tyler's head from his shoulders and tossed it aside.

Caroline gasped as she watched Klaus kill Tyler, she couldn't believe that he was gone, he was her first love and now he was dead. She stared transfixed at his body, he had hurt her, both emotionally and physically, but did that mean he deserved to die? He was prepared to kill her to save his precious Hayley.

Klaus hesitantly stepped toward Caroline, "Love?" Getting no response he walked over touching her on the arm, "Caroline?"

Caroline looked up at Klaus tears in her eyes, "Tyler's dead."

Klaus clenched his jaw, "He was trying to kill you." He raised his hands up to cup her face, "I will never let it go unpunished if someone were to hurt you." He rested his forehead against hers, "I love you too much to ever forgive such a sin."

Caroline closed her eyes tears slipping from beneath her closed lids, "He's gone." She wrapped her arms around Klaus's waist, holding on for comfort as she sobbed, "He's really gone."

Klaus swallowed hard as he held Caroline's body in his arms, burying his face in her hair he breathed in her delicious vanilla scent. He wasn't sorry, he would never be sorry for killing the man who'd dared to hurt the woman he loved. He would protect Caroline until the world stopped spinning, he would kill every single one of her friends if it meant she was safe. They meant nothing to him whereas Caroline meant everything.

Caroline cried out her sorrow in Klaus's chest, clutching him to her as she drew comfort from his strong arms, "I can't believe he's gone."

"Do you hate me sweetheart?" Klaus asked quietly, his breath held as he awaited Caroline's response, he felt like his entire existence depended on her answer.

Caroline drew in a shuddering breath, she pulled back to look in Klaus's eyes, they were staring back at her vulnerable and anxious. Licking her lips she whispered, "No," she rested her head in the crook of his neck, "no, I don't hate you."

Klaus sagged in relief, he tightened his hold on Caroline, "I'm glad sweetheart," he kissed the top of her head, "I was so worried when Kol warned us you were in trouble, I have never felt rage like that before, I had to get here and dispose of the threat to you."

"I'm guessing that was your wolf side," Caroline breathed in Klaus's earthy scent, "they are protective of their mates right?"

Klaus's breath hitched, _does she realize what that means? Being my mate? _He ran his hand up Caroline's spine to entangle in her hair, "They are." He smiled in to her hair, "They would do anything to protect their mate." He looked down at her cradling her cheek with his palm, "Do you believe you are my mate?"

Caroline stared in to Klaus's eyes not understanding the look of wonder in them, "I believe your wolf thinks I am. Why? What does that mean?"

"It means that I will love you," Klaus kissed Caroline's forehead, "I will protect you," he kissed her lips, "I will never leave you," he smiled at her, "I will be yours forever."

Caroline felt a warmth fill her chest at his words, to her it sounded almost like being mated was like being married, "That sounds a lot like marriage."

A shy smile touched Klaus's lips, he nuzzled his nose against Caroline's, "Something like that yes."

Caroline stared in to Klaus's gorgeous eyes, "Why have you always talked of forever? Ever since you started pursuing me, you always made it seem like you wanted me forever, not just for a few years or a few centuries but forever."

Klaus brushed his thumb over her mouth, "Because I do want you forever," he gazed in to her eyes, "the first moment I saw you I knew you would be mine, the more I saw of you the more I knew I never wanted to be apart from you, I wanted you with me for always," he brushed his lips against hers, "perhaps it's destiny."

Caroline was floored at Klaus's words, a thousand year old Hybrid wanted to be with her for eternity, he even called it destiny, "Why do you love me so much?" That was a question she had been dying to ask.

"You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light and I enjoy you, so very much." Klaus smirked as he repeated his words from the night of the ball, "You have the purest heart of any vampire I have ever met, your loyalty to your friends astounds me," he frowned glancing over at Tyler's body, "I have been searching for loyalty my entire existence, I tried to get it by being feared whereas you give yours freely to whomever should deserve it," he thought of Damon and Elena, "and a few who don't." He brushed a tear away from her eye, "What's not to love?"

Caroline couldn't help the tear that fell from her eye, the look in his eyes touching her heart and his speech filling her with a feeling she wasn't ready to name just yet, "I like you Klaus, a lot." She looked around at the carnage her fight with Hayley and Tyler had caused, "I can't be here anymore, I can't look at his body again."

Klaus was happy that Caroline liked him, he could wait as long as it took before she admitted her love, he was after all a patient man. He rested his forehead against hers, "I understand my love, go in to the garden and I'll call someone to fix this."

Caroline kissed Klaus on the lips sweetly, "Okay." She walked away but before leaving the room a thought occurred to her, turning back to Klaus she spoke, "I don't care what you do with Hayley's body but," her voice cracked tears in her eyes, "don't throw Tyler away like he's trash. Call Stefan and have him take care of it."

"As you wish love." Klaus watched her until she left the room, he retrieved his cell from his pocket and called Stefan.

"Klaus?" Stefan answered worry in his voice, "How's Caroline? Is she okay? What happened?"

"Stefan, Caroline is okay, I stopped them." Klaus answered, glaring down at Hayley's body.

"Stopped them how?" Stefan asked cautiously.

"Caroline ripped Hayley's heart out and I," Klaus threw a smirk at Tyler's body, "I tore off Tyler's head."

Stefan's eyes widened, "Tyler's dead? You killed him in front of Care?" In the background Klaus could hear Bonnie's gasp of, "Tyler's dead."

"I gladly ripped his head off and I would do it again in a heartbeat to protect Caroline." Klaus growled anger still rippling through him, "Hayley was about to kill Caroline when I arrived."

"You do realize that she's a ghost and can't die?" Stefan asked, not altogether too upset about Tyler's demise, he had hurt his best friend one too many times.

"What would have happened if they'd found her body?" Klaus argued, "Hayley would have tried to harm Caroline and when realizing nothing could happen to her body, she would have took it with her and we would have had to hunt them down to get it back. I would not let that happen."

"I'm glad they're dead," Stefan agreed with Klaus, he would also do anything to protect Caroline, "was that all you called for?"

Klaus was pleased with Stefan's answer, he knew that Stefan was the one person he could rely on to keep Caroline safe, "I need you to bury the Lockwood boy."

"Couldn't you do that?" Stefan asked wondering why Klaus was asking him, surely he's buried thousands of bodies over the centuries.

"Caroline is a pure heart Stefan. She doesn't want Tyler disposed of like trash so I am asking you to give him the burial he doesn't deserve."

Stefan smiled at Caroline's innate goodness, even though Tyler tried to kill her she still wants to give him a burial, "Sounds like Care. I will be over in half an hour to collect him."

"See you then." Klaus hung up on Stefan, he dialled another number, calling one of his vampire minions, "Daniel?"

"Yes?" Daniel answered.

"I need you to come by my home, I have some cleaning up for you to do and I need you to dispose of a body for me." Hearing Daniel confirm he will be there Klaus felt the need to add, "Oh and Daniel? I mean NOW."

"Yes sir, I'll be there right away." Daniel hung up and immediately made his way over to the Mikaelson's, knowing that if he got on Klaus's bad side it would mean his death.

Klaus walked to the back door and called out, "Caroline? I am having Stefan retrieve Tyler and I have one of my minions coming over to to take care of the rest."

"Minion Klaus? Really?" Caroline giggled, "You are such a cheesy villian."

Klaus had to smile at Caroline's laughter even if it was at his own expense, "They come in handy, there is a reason we all have them." He winked at her, "That aside, do not come in the house for at least an hour sweetheart."

"Okay." Caroline nodded, watching as Klaus re-entered the house to oversee the clean up and disposal of Hayley and Tyler. Tyler. She couldn't believe he was dead, her first love was killed by her new love, she knew Klaus was prepared to let him go until he attacked her again. Tyler tried to kill her because he believed she had hurt Hayley with no provocation, she didn't understand why he would hurt her when he had claimed to love her, what had she done that would make him believe Hayley over her? He hadn't even let her explain before attacking her and saying awful things to her. Finally she let the tears fall down her face, quiet whimpers escaping her.

Stefan wrapped his arms around Caroline, pulling her in to his embrace, "I'm so sorry Care, I'm sorry that Tyler hurt you."

Caroline leant in to Stefan's embrace crying in to his chest, "I don't know why he would hurt me like that." She curled her hand in his shirt, "What did I do to him besides love him to make him think I would betray him?"

Stefan rested his chin on Caroline's head, "Betray? What did he say to you?"

"He implied that I was sleeping with Klaus behind his back," Caroline cried, "that I was with him the night he killed his mom."

Stefan gritted his teeth fire in his eyes, "If Klaus hadn't have killed him already, I would have ripped him apart for saying that to you." How could that stupid mutt even think that when Caroline had done nothing but be there for him this whole time? What had Tyler ever done for Caroline except leave her constantly because he couldn't handle everything, "He didn't deserve your love Care, you deserve someone who will treat you like the amazing woman that you are."

Caroline straightened up smiling at Stefan, "Thank you." She wiped the tears from her eyes, "You truly are the best friend a girl could ask for."

"You are a pretty great friend too Care," Stefan kissed her on the forehead, "I will go take Tyler now and bury him."

"Thank you for doing this Stefan, I know you agree with Klaus that he doesn't deserve this but I owe it to the boy I used to know. The boy I fell in love with."

"He doesn't deserve it but I understand." Stefan stood up smiling at Caroline, "I will see you soon Care."

"Bye Stefan." Caroline smiled back. She stood up and walked through Klaus's garden admiring the beautiful flowers on display, as she was smelling some roses she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"They are not as beautiful as you my love." Klaus reached over and plucked off a rose, "Do you know what it stands for?"

Caroline turned in his arms so she was facing Klaus, "No, what does it mean?"

Klaus smiled at Caroline tucking the rose behind her ear, "A red rose symbolizes love, romance and perfection," he brushed his fingers down her cheek, "they are also a way of saying I love you."

Caroline smiled her eyes shining, "That's sweet and romantic."

"For you my love, I will romance you to the end of time." He took her lips in a gentle, loving kiss, just moving their lips against each other, over and over their mouths met drawing sighs of pleasure from Caroline and a deep yearning to fill Klaus.

"I could get used to that kind of romance." Caroline sighed dreamily.

"Whenever you wish love, I will gladly romance you." Klaus smirked his eyes filled with lust.

Caroline wrapped her arms around Klaus's waist, she kissed him once more, "Can you just hold me for a while Klaus?"

"As you wish sweetheart." Klaus rested his forehead against Caroline's as he curled his arms around her, holding her close to him as he gazed deeply in to her sapphire eyes, drowning in their depths. He could stay like this with her for eternity, holding her close surrounded by the beauty of nature, though it didn't hold a candle to the gorgeous goddess in his arms, _My soon to be mate._ At that thought he smiled and cradled Caroline even closer. _One day very soon._

TBC

AN I hope you all enjoyed it, your reviews were so fantastic that I had to try and get this out as soon as I could. I hope it was worth the cliffhanger :) Until next time X X X


	11. Chapter 11 - Moving On

End and Beginnings

Chapter 11 - Moving On

Caroline was enjoying being held by Klaus as she tried to absorb everything that had happened today, Tyler and Hayley were dead by her and Klaus's hands and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. Caroline meant what she told Klaus, she didn't hate him for killing Tyler, she knew Klaus, she knew how he reacted when one of his family was threatened, so she knew that hurting her would automatically incur his wrath. She knew what she was doing when she told Kol to get Klaus, call her selfish but she couldn't bring herself to kill Tyler, both he and Hayley were attacking her with no end in sight and one way or another the fight would have ended with one of their deaths and it just so happened it ended with both.

Klaus stroked Caroline's hair murmuring, "Stop thinking so hard love."

Caroline sighed, "It's hard to stop thinking about it." Looking in the direction of the mansion she asked, "Is everything gone from inside?"

"Yes," Klaus answered, "I had Daniel do a thorough job. He is off disposing of Hayley as we speak and whenever you're ready we can return inside."

"Okay." Caroline let go of Klaus, she turned to walk toward the mansion when Kol appeared before her, "Kol?"

_"Caroline? How are you doing?" Kol pulled Caroline in to his arms hugging her, "What happened with the mutts?"_

_"I'm okay." Caroline returned Kol's hug, "Tyler and Hayley are dead."_

_"Good," Kol smirked, "my only regret is that I didn't see it myself or that I could not be the one to do it."_

_"Aw, well isn't this cute." Hayley glared at the two of them as she walked over, "Your dead and already you are cheating on Klaus."_

_"I forgot that you would appear in the place that you died." Caroline groaned, "Haven't you got anything better to do?"_

_"Yes I have as a matter of fact, like ruin any moment you share with Klaus as you did to me and Ty." Hayley grinned widely. "I think I'm gonna like being dead."_

_Kol appeared in front of Hayley wrapping his hand around her throat, "You did not just threaten to interfere with my family," he glared in to her eyes, "if you so desire I could introduce you to my father, I'm sure we could find him around her somewhere and he would take great pleasure in torturing you." He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You see my father hates werewolves as my mother cheated on him with one."_

_"Why do you care? About her?" Hayley narrowed her eyes, "Do you want to get in her panties as well? I'm sure if you ask nicely she will put out," she slid her hand down Kol's chest suggestively, "or even if you ask not so nicely."_

_Kol grabbed Hayley's hand and snapped it, "Do not touch me again."_

_Hayley cried out as she cradled her hand to her chest, "Jesus lighten up." She rolled her eyes, "It's not like we'll be dead for long once Silas drops the Veil."_

_"I will not let that happen." Caroline glared at Hayley._

_"What are you gonna do about it? It's not like you could stop it." Hayley smirked, "Silas has been raised and he's here to stay." She shrugged her shoulders, "Well until he takes the cure and dies."_

_"How stupid are you Hayley? If Silas drops the Veil he will bring back every supernatural creature. That includes his," Caroline hooked her thumb in Kol's direction, "psycho mom and dad," she pointed her finger at Hayley, "the twelve Hybrids that you had a hand in betraying, plus countless enemies we've all acquired." She gave her a pointed stare, "Do you really want that?"_

_"I want to be alive." Hayley replied, "What are they going to do to me as I'm already dead."_

_"Oh I don't know." Caroline rolled her eyes, "How about torture you for the rest of eternity."_

_"That's a price I'm willing to pay."_

_Caroline was about to answer Hayley when Tyler stumbled out of the house looking confused, "Tyler?"_

_Tyler looked over at Caroline, Kol, Hayley and Klaus his eyes widening, "Kol? You're dead, what are you doing here?" He looked over at Hayley, "What's going on Hayls?"_

_"We're dead Ty." Hayley rolled her eyes at Tyler, "Don't you remember Klaus killing you? Because I sure as hell remember the feel of Caroline ripping my heart out of my chest." She glared at Caroline, "That kind of sticks with a girl."_

_The last thing Tyler remembered was Klaus, with his hand on his shoulder and in his hair telling him goodbye, "I remember Klaus," he looked over at Hayley, "but you were still alive, you had your arms around Caroline,holding her still. What happened?"_

_"After Klaus killed you, Caroline thrust her head back disorientating me and then she ripped out my heart." Hayley replied._

_Tyler took a threatening step toward Caroline when Kol put his hand on his chest and pushed him back, "I would back off if I was you, mate."_

_"You're not me." Tyler glared back angrily._

_"Tyler stop it." Caroline didn't want to fight Tyler yet again, especially as neither of them could now die._

"Caroline," Klaus hooked on to Caroline's elbow getting her attention, "what's going on?"

"Tyler and Hayley just woke up." Caroline answered, keeping her eyes on Tyler in case he tried something, "Kol and I are talking to them."

"Sweetheart," Klaus quirked his brow amused, "sounds to me like you're having an argument with them."

Caroline laughed, "That's because we are." She narrowed her eyes at Tyler, "Because somebody is acting like an ass."

_"Forgive me for not wanting to talk to the girl who stood by and watched her boyfriend kill me." Tyler smiled sarcastically at Caroline._

_Caroline stalked over and poked Tyler in the chest, "I had to watch you have sex with your new girlfriend, who by the way was holding me back, so even if I wanted to do something I couldn't."_

_"Bull." Tyler pushed her back, "You obviously killed her so if you wanted to you could have but you didn't."_

_"Argh! You are being infuriating," Caroline threw her hands up in the air, "you're dead Tyler, it's time to get over it and move on."_

_"You want to talk about moving on, how about the fact you died and are obviously sticking around Klaus?" Tyler narrowed his eyes at Caroline, "Does that sound like moving on to you?"_

_"If they had never talked about a spell to bring me back, I would have moved on by now Tyler," Caroline felt tears in her eyes, "I would have said my goodbyes to my mom, Stefan, Bonnie, Matt, you and yes even Klaus before I tried to find my father."_

_"After everything he's done to me, to everyone, how can you have any feelings for that monster?" Tyler asked, needing to know Caroline's answer._

_"It was never to me." Caroline admitted quietly._

_"What was?"_

_"Klaus had never done anything to hurt me." Caroline swallowed, "Until Jeremy killed Kol and you just had to bate him."_

_"He killed my mother Caroline."_

_"And we killed two of his brothers, I think we are more than even." Caroline laid her hand on Tyler's arm, noticing how his jaw clenched at her touch, "You have a chance to find Mason or Jules or even your dad, you could move on and be with your family." She squeezed his arms gently, "You are not alone here Tyler."_

_"How am I supposed to find them?" Tyler softened slightly at the thought of seeing Mason, Jules or his dad again, "Do you really think my dad's here?"_

_"I don't know for sure, he never became a werewolf so I'm not sure if he's on the Other Side," Caroline answered honestly, "what I do know is that Jules and Mason are definitely here somewhere and I can show you how to go to them."_

_"Really?" Tyler's voice was lit with hope._

_"Don't listen to her Ty," Hayley interrupted, "she's trying to lure you away."_

_"For the love of..." Kol appeared behind Hayley and snapped her neck, "Much better." He smirked down at Hayley's body before he told Caroline, "You won't have much time, go do what you have to do and I'll deal with her." He nodded his head in Klaus's direction, "I would tell Nik before you disappear."_

_"Thanks Kol." Caroline smiled at Kol gratefully, she faced Tyler, "Can you follow me without attacking me?"_

_Tyler looked down at Hayley's body on the floor, can Caroline trust him not to fight with her? He was now realizing that he had only started to distrust her after Hayley showed up and started whispering against Caroline. He looked at her, the girl he used to love and nodded his head._

Caroline went to Klaus, placing her hands on his arms, "Klaus, I'm going to be away for a little while."

Klaus put his hands on Caroline's waist, pulling her in to him, "I heard your conversation Caroline, you're going somewhere with Tyler," his jaw clenched in anger, "how can you go anywhere with him? Especially after he tried to kill you."

Caroline cupped Klaus's cheek, "I don't want to spend my time here before you bring me back having to avoid Tyler," she brushed her mouth against his lips, "if I help him to find some peace then we can start our life with nothing holding us back."

"Our life?" A slow smile spread across Klaus's mouth at Caroline's words, he wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close, "Caroline..." He leant forward placing his lips against hers, sucking her bottom lip between his, lovingly kissing her as his heart leapt with joy, _our life together, sounds perfect to me._

Caroline sighed in to Klaus's mouth at his sweet kiss, her eyes fluttering closed she lost herself in his embrace, moving her lips against his she placed her hand on his chest, stroking him through the material of his shirt.

Klaus broke away from Caroline's tempting lips, he stroked his thumb against her cheek, smiling as he gazed in to her bright eyes, "I guess I can let you go."

Caroline laughed, "You don't have to let me do anything Klaus, I'm a big girl and a ghost."

Klaus stared deep in to Caroline's eyes, "As long as you come back to me." He nuzzled his nose against hers, soaking in her presence before he was separated from her.

"I will." Caroline promised, brushing her lips against his, "I'll be back very soon Klaus."

"Goodbye my love." Klaus kissed Caroline once more before reluctantly letting her go, watching her as she talked to Tyler and felt his heart clench as she disappeared.

_Caroline walked over to Tyler, "Are you ready?"_

_Tyler felt angry at seeing Caroline with Klaus, he hated that smug bastard with everything he had, Klaus had taken everything from him; his mom, his pack, his freedom, his life and now Caroline. He shook his thoughts away, he lost any right to Caroline when he put his pack and revenge ahead of her. He took a deep calming breath, "How do we do this?"_

_"Who do you want to see most?" Caroline asked._

_"Mason. I want to see Mason." Tyler replied, he really wanted to see Mason again, ever since Damon killed him he had so much unfinished business with him._

_"Take my hand." Caroline held her hand out waiting for Tyler to take it, he hesitated for a beat before taking it, "Okay, now think of Mason, think of how much you want to see him and I'll also think about him too."_

_Tyler closed his eyes, he thought of Mason and nothing else. Suddenly he felt a weird shift in the air, opening his eyes he gasped at who was in front of him, "Uncle Mason."_

_"Hey Tyler," Mason smiled sadly at Tyler, happy to see him after all this time but also sad that seeing him meant that Tyler was dead._

_Tyler immediately let go of Caroline's hand, he went over to Mason and wrapped his arms around him, "I've missed you so much."_

_Mason hugged Tyler back, "I've missed you too. I'm so sorry you had to deal with becoming a werewolf on your own," he held him tighter, "I never wanted this life for you."_

_"I never wanted this life either," Tears slipped down Tyler's cheeks, "I didn't ask to become a Hybrid and I certainly never asked for my sire to fall in love with my girlfriend."_

_Mason caught Caroline's eyes from over Tyler's shoulder, "We all make mistakes Tyler, it's only in death that we can see the truth of all our actions."_

_"I'd better go." Caroline told Mason and Tyler, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, she felt like she was interrupting an intimate moment and she had no part in witnessing Tyler's private moments anymore._

_Tyler let go of Mason to walk over to Caroline, he stared at her for a moment, "Thank you for showing me how to contact Mason."_

_"You're welcome." Caroline let a small smile grace her lips._

_"I will always hate Klaus and I'll never be able to understand what you see in him," Tyler wrapped his arms around Caroline, holding her to him as he whispered in to her ear, "but I lost the right to have any say in your life when I put revenge before you." Tyler breathed in Caroline's scent for a moment before releasing her, kissing her on the cheek he said, "I have my family now, so you will never see me again. Goodbye Caroline." He went back over to Mason, took his hand in his and they disappeared._

_"Goodbye Tyler." Caroline whispered back as Tyler disappeared, for what was potentially forever. Sighing she sat down on the ground, she finally had closure with Tyler, he is gone and this time he wasn't coming back. Caroline decided to take a moment to herself before going back to Klaus._

Klaus was in his mansion sitting on the sofa, drinking a glass of scotch waiting for Caroline's return, he was anxious to hear from her and he felt on edge. He hated that she had left with Tyler, especially as he had only just tried to kill her. He sat up as he heard the front door open and someone made their way toward him.

Elijah walked in the door, he made his way down the hall and in to the next room. Seeing Klaus on the sofa he greeted him, "Hello Niklaus."

"Big brother." Klaus raised his glass in greeting to Elijah, "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit."

Elijah smoothed down his suit as he addressed his brother, "I have news brother and I didn't want to relay it over the phone."

"Do tell." Klaus focused on his brother, rolling his eyes as Elijah smoothed out the non existing crease on his suit.

"It pertains to what we discussed on the phone a few days ago," Elijah sat down on the chair, watching his brother for his reaction to his news, "I spoke to my witches as you requested and they believe they have found something."

Klaus leant forward searching his brother's face, "Are you saying you've found the spell?" He swallowed before asking quietly with hope in his voice, "To bring her back?"

Elijah could not believe the change in his brother, the look in his eyes, which once would have been emotionless orbs are now alive with feeling, hope being the foremost, "Not exactly."

"What exactly Elijah?" Klaus narrowed his eyes at Elijah, looking for any sign of betrayal from his brother.

"They believe what you are looking for is hidden in Italy," Elijah answered, "in San Vittorino to be exact."

"Is that all the information on it's location you have brother?" Klaus

smiled as hope filled him, _we have the location of the spell! _

"I have been told it is in the catacombs of the local church of S. Michele Arcangelo." Elijah replied, "I took the liberty of procuring a jet for our purposes, we must leave immediately."

"No."

"No? I do not understand." Elijah was confused, surely Klaus wanted to find the spell to bring back his beloved as soon as possible, _or have I misjudged his feelings?_

"I cannot leave until I tell Caroline where I am going." Klaus could not go anywhere without telling Caroline first, he would not let her come back to an empty house and a hastily written note. She deserved to be told by him.

"Niklaus," Elijah said his brother's name softly with pity, "is not Caroline dead? You cannot tell her anything brother."

Klaus had to smile at Elijah's attempt at consoling, _so there is some brotherly love left in him after all. _"Forgive me brother, I forget to tell you some important news of my own." He got up and poured himself another drink, he gestured at Elijah if he wanted one, getting a nod in return he poured one for his brother as well, he handed the drink to Elijah before re-taking his seat and having a sip of his own, "Since my call to you I have been working with Stefan and Bonnie looking for a spell in her grimoires. We found a spell to make a spirit manifest in a place of our choosing and we performed it on Caroline."

"You have been busy. Is she here now Niklaus?" Elijah was impressed that they had found a spell like that so fast, the Bennet witch was very powerful and would be a handy ally in the future.

"If she was you would have seen her." Klaus replied, he began telling his brother of the events from earlier on, "Unfortunately not long before you arrived we had an incident with her former boyfriend; my first Hybrid and his new trollop trying to kill Caroline." He smirked in to his glass, "Suffice to say they are now dead. A consequence of that is they returned to the Other Side where Kol and Caroline are dealing with them and I am expecting her back shortly."

Elijah was surprised at all that has happened but he was even more shocked at Klaus's casual use of a name he never expected to hear again, "Did you just say Kol?"

"Kol is with Caroline on the Other Side and he has been helping her ever since she died."

Elijah cleared his throat, "Is our brother also visible?"

"Not for another month." Klaus answered, seeing the question in Elijah's eyes he continued, "The spell can only be performed on a full moon and I was so focused on Caroline I forgot all about Kol, but rest assured we've already asked Bonnie and she will perform it next month."

"I believe, if we are successful before then, I will return with you to witness that." Elijah had missed his brother, he was not here to witness Kol's death and he was ashamed that he never returned to grieve with Rebekah or Klaus.

"Of course." Klaus knew the guilt Elijah felt, he still hated that Kol went to his death believing that Klaus had wanted him dead, when he had been on his way over to dagger him, instead he had to watch Jeremy kill Kol while he stood there unable to enter, it was now one of his nightmares and he was sure it would never leave him. When Kol becomes visible, Klaus is going to have a long talk with his brother and explain everything about how he never wanted him dead.

"Where is our dear sister?" Elijah asked, surprised he hasn't seen Rebekah.

"We have had a falling out and she now has her own apartment." Klaus missed his sister, she was the member of his family he was closest too and he wanted her back home, "She knows nothing of what is going on, she is hell bent on getting the cure for herself and living out a mortal life."

"Why would she want it?" Elijah was confused as to why Rebekah would want to be cured after living for a thousand years.

"Our sister is a romantic and she believes the grass is greener," Klaus sighed, "she does not realize that with the amount of enemies we have they would try to harm her and she would never be allowed to live the normal life she has envisioned."

"I shall speak to her when we return to make her see the truth of an Original becoming human and if that is what she truly desires."

"Have at it, perhaps she will listen to you." Klaus was about to say more when Caroline appeared before them, "Good to see you're back sweetheart."

"I told you I would be." Caroline smiled at Klaus, she sat next to him and was surprised to find Elijah there. "Elijah? What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you again Miss Forbes though I am sorry that it is under these circumstances." Elijah smiled at Caroline, observing how Klaus wrapped his arm around her and relaxed immediately in her presence, _my brother truly does love her._

"Are you here because you've found something?" Caroline knew that Elijah was also looking for the spell and she could only presume he was here because of that.

"Yes I am." Elijah replied, he looked at Klaus to see if he wished for him to continue, seeing Klaus nod he added, "My witches have found what they believe to be the location of the spell."

Klaus tightened his arm around Caroline's shoulder and with his other hand he tugged on her chin turning her to face him, "It is in Italy sweetheart," he stroked his fingers against her cheeks, "I must leave you to find it."

Caroline was happy that they had found the location but she was sad that Klaus would have to leave her to find it, "When are you leaving?"

"As soon as possible, my love." Klaus also didn't want to leave Caroline but he if he had a chance of having her back permanently he would go.

"Your going right now?" Caroline covered Klaus's hand on her cheek, "I'm going to miss you."

"As am I," Klaus brushed his nose against Caroline's as he stared deeply in to her eyes, "you have no idea how much."

"Can I contact you? Would I be able to call you?" Caroline wasn't sure what else the spell allowed as cellphones weren't invented back when the spell was created.

"I'm not sure," Klaus faced his brother, "Elijah may I borrow your phone?"

"Of course." Elijah handed his phone over to Klaus, curious about what he intended to do.

Klaus took Elijah's phone and handed it to Caroline, "Follow me love." He took her hand and led her to the door, "Stay here. I will call you from outside the grounds where I can no longer see you and we shall know if you'll be able to talk to me."

"Okay." Caroline watched Klaus walk off, praying in her heart that she would be able to talk with him.

Klaus walked backward never taking his eyes off Caroline, the moment he crossed the line of his property she disappeared, taking a breath he pulled out his cellphone and with shaky hands he called Elijah's phone.

As the phone rang in her hands, Caroline pressed accept and answered, "Klaus?"

Klaus's eyes slammed shut, he knew the phone had been picked up but he could not hear Caroline's voice come through, "I can't hear you."

"No..." Caroline felt a tear slipped down her cheek, she and Klaus had only just started opening up to each other and now he was going half way around the world with no way to contact him.

Klaus appeared before Caroline wiping the lone tear off her chin, "Don't cry sweetheart."

"What are we going to do? Are you going to ring Stefan and have him relay messages between us?" Caroline cried, stepping in to Klaus's waiting arms, "I don't want to be apart from you if I can't talk to you."

Klaus held Caroline tight to him. "You have no idea how happy that makes me, I feel the exact same way but," he looked in to her watery eyes, "I will do anything to bring you back and if that means I have to leave you then I will." He kissed her lips and smiled slyly at her, "There is one way we can speak to each other."

"How?"

"You find me and enter my dreams, my love." Klaus replied smirking.

Caroline smiled brightly, "I can definitely do that." She crinkled her brow in thought, "What is the time difference between Italy and here? How will I know the exact moment you're asleep?"

"Italy is six hours ahead." Klaus curled a piece of Caroline's hair behind her ear before stroking her jaw, "About knowing the exact moment I'm asleep, how about I leave you a spare cellphone I have laying around and I will send you a message so that you know when to come to me."

"Alright." Caroline could agree to that, it wasn't ideal but what was a few weeks of not seeing each other compared to an eternity where they could go out and explore the world together.

"I have to go pack, my love." Klaus intertwined their fingers together and walked her back inside, "I shall see you soon love, I'll leave you to talk with Elijah." He kissed Caroline's knuckles and made his way upstairs to pack.

Caroline sat down looking over at Elijah, he was always the more approachable of the Originals but in no way did that make him less deadly, nervously playing with her daylight ring, she smiled slightly at Elijah before she spoke, "Thank you for finding the location of the spell Elijah, I know you don't know me but I want you to know that I appreciate it."

"Miss Forbes.." Elijah started before Caroline interrupted him.

"Please call me Caroline." Caroline smiled at Elijah, she already got along with Kol and she wanted to get Elijah's approval as well.

"Caroline," Elijah smiled back, "you're welcome. I did it for my brother, as you know we don't always see eye to eye," he laughed as Caroline snorted, "but there was a time I would have done anything for Niklaus and I wish to get that back."

Caroline laid her hand on Elijah's squeezing it, "I can't speak for Klaus but I believe he wants that too and I want it for him," she frowned, "he is far too lonely."

Elijah was surprised at Caroline's forwardness, "I can understand what my brother sees in you," he smiled as she blushed, "it is refreshing to have someone other than our family concerned about my brother."

"I really like Klaus." Swallowing her courage Caroline asked, "Please look out for him Elijah, I don't want anything bad to happen to him because of me."

Elijah read Caroline's features, he could see only concern and, dare he say it, love for his brother, "You have my word Caroline, I will look out for Niklaus as I've always done," he gave her a playful look, "I am the older brother after all, it is my job."

Caroline giggled, "I bet it's been a hard job over the years."

"You have no idea." Elijah smiled at Caroline's laughter, he was glad Klaus became infatuated with her, she was good and pure compared to Klaus's darkness, he was sure they would balance each other out. "I hear you have been conversing with my youngest brother Kol?"

Caroline's laughter quietened, "I have."

Elijah hesitated briefly before enquiring, "How is he?"

"He is the same annoying person he's ever been," Caroline winked at Elijah, "but he's also helped me a lot and I think he's okay, he's been enjoying the perks of being a ghost."

"Niklaus told me that they intend to do the spell they used on you on him."

"Yeah, I got Bonnie to agree to do it." Caroline replied before admitting, "I had no idea they had plans to kill Kol, if I had I would have tried to stop them, the cure is not worth killing thousands of vampires from Kol's bloodline."

"Thank you Caroline, I'm glad to hear that." Elijah was glad that Caroline didn't agree with what they had done.

Klaus came in to the room holding his suitcase, "I am ready to go." He smiled at Caroline, he had heard their conversation and was happy to hear that she'd had no part in killing his brother.

"I shall wait for you in the car. Goodbye Caroline." Elijah sensed that they wished to be alone, he took Klaus's suitcase and waited in the car for him to join him.

"Goodbye Elijah." Caroline stood up walking over to Klaus, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him to her tightly, "I'll miss you."

Klaus curled his arms around Caroline and buried his nose in her hair, "I shall miss you too sweetheart, so very much." He pulled back cradling her face between his hands, "I will be back before you know it."

Caroline leant in to his hand, "I hope so." A thought occurred to her, "What about Stefan and Bonnie? Are you going to tell them before you go as I can't?"

"I called Stefan from upstairs, he will be over later to be with you and I left a phone on my bed for me to text you." Klaus answered, stroking Caroline's soft cheeks he smirked, "Can I have a goodbye kiss, my love?"

Caroline smiled, "You may." She closed her eyes as she felt the first touch of Klaus's lips on hers, she opened her mouth up to his and savoured the passion that flowed between them as she kissed him back.

Klaus stroked Caroline's cheeks with his thumb as he devoured her mouth, relishing in every moan and whimper that escaped her, he probed her mouth with his tongue, tasting her and playing with her tongue. Pulling back from the kiss he smiled at her, "I will text you when I'm about to go to sleep."

"See you in your dreams Klaus." Caroline smiled back feeling wetness in her eyes, not wanting Klaus to leave but knowing that he had to.

"See you in my dreams." Klaus kissed Caroline's forehead, her nose, her cheeks before finally taking her lips in a loving kiss, resting his forehead against hers he whispered, "I love you."

Caroline kissed Klaus in reply, feeling something deep in her heart that she wasn't quite ready to say yet. Looking up at him she tearfully smiled, "Hurry home."

Klaus grinned at hearing Caroline calling his house her home, "I will." He brushed his knuckles down her cheeks, "Goodbye." He turned and left the house to join Elijah in the car, if he looked back at her he would want to stay and he couldn't. He needed to go to Italy, find this spell and bring it back to Caroline.

Caroline sighed as Klaus left, she was going to miss him, she had got used to being with him and for the first time since she had died she felt lonely. Walking up to Klaus's bedroom, she went inside and sat on his bed, finding the phone Klaus had left her. She picked it up and wrote him a message, _Good luck Klaus. I miss you already. _Biting her lip she hesitated before adding,_ Love Caroline. _Before she could change her mind she sent it.

In no time at all Caroline received a message back, opening the message she smiled, feeling happier as she read his reply, _I miss you too my love. I live for the time you enter my dreams. Love you back very much so. Yours Klaus._

TBC

AN - So what do you guys think? I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for all your great reviews. Now it's time for the good stuff, Elijah and Klaus hunting down the spell :) Until next time X X X


	12. Chapter 12 - The Search Begin

End And Beginnings

Chapter 12 - The Search Begins

Klaus was sitting on the jet, somewhere over the Atlantic, it had been several hours since he left Caroline and already he missed her. He had barely been apart from her in days and now he could potentially be away from her for weeks. He was just grateful she had the ability to appear in his dreams, he had no idea what he would do if he had to be away with no hope of contacting her, it was just their luck that the spell didn't work with cellphones. Sighing he peered down at his phone, heart jumping as he re-read Caroline's text, her use of the word love had floored him, did she mean it as he wanted her too? That she loved him as he loved her? Or was it just how she ended her texts?

"How do you wish to search for the spell?" Elijah inquired, relaxing back in his seat, putting down his copy of 'Dante's Inferno' and focusing on his brother. He could see how Klaus was missing Caroline, he had been quiet the entire flight, only occasionally looking at his phone and creasing his brow in thought.

"We know that it is supposed to be buried underneath S. Michele Arcangelo church," Klaus answered, finally putting his phone away and concentrating on Elijah, "as it will be impossible to start during the day, I propose we begin at night and hopefully compel any wondering priests or nuns who may be wandering about."

"That sounds like a good plan." Elijah checked his watch, "We should arrive in Italy in another four hours. It should be morning by then so I believe we should find a witch who lives there."

"Who would that be?" Klaus asked, wondering who this witch was.

"Her name is Francesca Valieri, she is an old and powerful witch, at least a century old." Elijah replied, formulating a plan in his head of how they could approach her, "It is believed that she knows of this spell."

"We already have the location brother," Klaus gave Elijah a sceptical look, "why must we enlist the services of a witch, who may or may not know of the spell."

"Don't be foolish Niklaus," Elijah gave Klaus a knowing smirk, "we both know of the tricks witches love to hide with things of great importance." He raised his eyebrow, "Or do you not think a witch who created such a spell would leave it unprotected? I for one do not wish to set off any ancient booby traps by going in to a place I do not know without a plan. We are smarter than that brother."

Klaus thought over Elijah's words, having been around witches for centuries he knew of their fondness for trickery, his mother being the prime example, nodding at his brother he agreed, "You're right. We shall visit your witch and," he smirked, "persuade her to help us."

Elijah chuckled at Klaus's smirk, "Do not be rash with hostility Niklaus, she may help us of her own accord."

"That does not happen often as you well know brother." Klaus replied, feeling hungry he called over the stewardess, letting his Hybrid features appear he sank his teeth in her neck, drinking down her blood, stopping once her heart slowed and compelling her to forget what just happened. Wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth Klaus addressed Elijah, "Where did we get to?"

Elijah shook his head, "I believe we should get some sleep before we land as we have a busy day ahead of us. As you are well fed, I will get myself a bite and retire to sleep." He stood up and made his way to the front of the plane where he feasted on the other stewardess. Returning he retrieved a blanket for himself and his brother, he gave one to Klaus and laid down on his seat, "Goodnight Niklaus."

"Goodnight Elijah." Klaus waited for the sounds of his brothers breathing to soften indicating that Elijah was in slumber. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he sent Caroline a message, _I am in the jet flying over the Atlantic sweetheart, I am about to sleep. Do you wish to join me now? Or to wait for me to sleep later? _He didn't have to wait long for Caroline's reply, _NOW of course! Duh! I want to see you, I miss you and Stefan's not here yet._ Klaus smiled and shot her a quick reply, _I'll see you very soon my love._ He laid down on the seat, closing his eyes he allowed himself to fall asleep.

Caroline smiled as she received Klaus's last message, she really had missed him and was looking forward to seeing him. Closing her eyes she thought only of Klaus, the air shifted and she appeared in the cabin next to him. Sitting down beside him she allowed herself to be pulled in to his dream.

_Opening her eyes Caroline smiled as she saw Klaus in front of her. Running to him, she jumped in to his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as she peppered his face with kisses, "I've missed you."_

_Klaus secured his arms around Caroline's butt holding her to him, "And I you." Turning his head he captured her lips with his own, he ran his tongue along her lip, sucking it in to his mouth, nibbling it until it became swollen, entering her mouth with his tongue he moaned as her taste filled him._

_Caroline curled one of her hands in to Klaus's hair, the other she used to scratch his neck, delighting in the groan that left his lips, she tilted her head for a better angle and ran her tongue along the roof of his mouth where his fangs were._

_Klaus groaned as Caroline teased where his fangs were housed, ripping his mouth away from hers he shivered at the desire in her eyes, he nuzzled his face against her cheek whispering, "Keep looking at me like that sweetheart and I will throw you down and devour you." His breath fanned seductively across her skin as he spoke._

_Caroline swallowed hard at Klaus's words, her brain helpfully supplying her images of Klaus making love to her, she was sure that with a thousand years experience Klaus would be an exceptional lover. Wanting to beat Klaus at his own game she brushed her lips against his stubbly jaw until she reached his ear, "You need to hurry up and find this spell so that when I'm in my body, I can throw you down on your bed and I will lick. Every. Single. Inch. Of you." She licked the shell of his ear before sucking his lobe in to her mouth._

_Klaus growled his eyes dark with lust, the image Caroline just put in his head made his knees weak with desire, the thought of her slithering across his body tasting all of him, caused him to harden painfully. Breathing heavily, he skimmed kisses across her shoulder, "You are a vixen."_

_Caroline giggled against Klaus's ear, "I prefer the term, seductress." She kissed her way toward his mouth, gently taking them in hers for a sweet kiss before finally unwrapping her legs from his waist and lowering them to the floor. Looking around at the scenery and finding it familiar she gasped, "Is this..."_

_Klaus grinned at Caroline's shock at their surroundings, "Yes love, this is the Collosseum," he slipped his hand in to hers, "when in Rome."_

_"So you're going to Rome?" Caroline wondered as she walked around the arena with Klaus, trying to imagine what it looked like in it's former glory, full with Romans cheering and gladiators fighting to their deaths._

_"We won't be in Rome but we will be in Italy." Klaus led Caroline around the Collosseum before shifting his dreamscape and they now stood in front of the Trevi Fountain. "As we are in my dreams I thought I'd show you a little of what I promised you that night at the ball." He raised her hand to his lips and brushed a kiss across the back of her hand, "Rome, Paris, Tokyo," his eyes twinkled, "remember?"_

_"How could I forget." Caroline smiled as she remembered his offer from that night, she tilted her head to face Klaus as she asked, "You offered to show me the world."_

_"I will." Klaus promised, the first thing he'd do after he got Caroline back was take her away from Mystic Falls and show her everything he and this world had to offer, "After all this is done, I will bring you back to this very spot as we began our adventure together."_

_Caroline grinned, happy at Klaus's vow to bring her back. Holding Klaus's hand tightly she pulled him in to the fountain with her, laughing wildly as she became soaked and began splashing Klaus with water._

_Klaus was shocked as Caroline pulled him in to the fountain, he stared at her in wonder as she let out pearls of laughter splashing him, growling playfully he splashed her back, chasing her around until he finally caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up, "Caught you."_

_"I knew you would." Caroline giggled, she had never had so much fun, she could just imagine a beautiful summer day playing around with Klaus as they travelled across Italy._

_"I have one more thing I wish to show you, my love." Klaus kept Caroline in his arms as he transported her to their next destination, arriving he put her down and watched as she took in the magnificence of Michelangelo's Sistine Chapel, "Wondrous isn't it love?"_

_Caroline was awed as she stared at her surroundings, she had seen it in pictures and films before but nothing prepared for seeing it in person, "It's amazing."_

_"It looks even better in person." Klaus curled his arm around Caroline's waist fearing their time was now short, he turned her face to meet his and kissed her lips lovingly._

_Caroline sighed in to Klaus's kiss, stroking his chest as she kissed him back, feeling a tug inside she broke away and smiled up at him, "I will see you very soon Klaus," she kissed his mouth gently, "text me when you next fall asleep."_

_"I will." Klaus held Caroline to him tightly, "I have a busy day before me tomorrow, so it might be a whole day before I text you again."_

_"Until then." Caroline kissed Klaus's lips until she opened her eyes and was back in the cabin. Kissing his forehead she thought of home and was transported back to the mansion where Stefan stood before her._

"Caroline? Are you here?" Stefan called out feeling a presence enter the room, the mansion had been empty when he arrived ten minutes ago, not knowing where Caroline was he searched the mansion before deciding to wait for her to make an appearance.

"Hey Stefan." Caroline smiled at Stefan as she materialized next to him, "Have you been waiting long?"

"Not that long." Stefan walked over and gave Caroline a hug, "Where have you been?"

Caroline hugged Stefan back, "I was visiting Klaus."

Stefan pulled back smirking, "Is that how you two are now? Can't be apart for long." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, "Come on you can tell me, I am your best friend after all."

Caroline giggled, "He's my," she hesitated, "actually, I don't know what Klaus is to me or what we are to each other." She took Stefan's hand and led him in to the living room, "If we are going to talk about this, I need alcohol and lots of it."

"What would Klaus say?" Stefan laughed as Caroline glared and hit him on the chest.

"I'm going to ignore that and go and get us drinks," Caroline went over to the drinks tray, "what would you like? We have," she looked at the choices, "scotch, scotch and oooh tequila."

"Tequila? I didn't peg Klaus for a tequila drinker." Stefan said amused.

"Must be Rebekah's." Caroline shrugged, "What would you like?" She laughed as he raised an eyebrow at her, "Scotch it is." She took the decanter and tumbler over to Stefan pouring him a glass. She went in to the kitchen, retrieved a knife, grabbed the salt, and a lemon. Coming back in, she got her bottle of tequila and sat beside Stefan. She cut up some lemons, poured herself a shot before putting some salt on her hand, she licked it off took the shot and sucked the lemon, "What do you want to talk about?"

Stefan took a sip of his drink, "What's been going on between you and Klaus?"

Caroline took another shot before answering, "He has been amazing, he's not pressuring me in to anything," she flushed, "we have kissed. A lot. Obviously we have been sleeping in the same bed but nothings happened," She snapped her fingers, "ooh and I can enter his dreams, so Klaus has been showing me places that he'd liked to take me." She smiled at Stefan, "He has been doing whatever he can to bring me back."

"Sounds like a relationship." Stefan stated whilst thinking, _sounds like you're falling in love._

"I don't know. I mean," Caroline bit her lip, "can you be in a relationship if your not even real? I'm a ghost! There's only so much we can be to each other until not being able to leave the mansion with Klaus will get in the way."

"Care," Stefan placed his hand on Caroline's, "Klaus loves you. He honest to God loves every part of you." He smiled at her, "You know that he will never give up until he finds this spell and when he gets you back he will be yours forever."

"That's the scary part." Caroline admitted, "He wants forever. Not the teenage; I'll be with you forever but we'll eventually end, kind of forever. He wants the; I'll be yours until the end of time, eternity."

Stefan chewed his lip in thought before asking, "Do you remember Finn and Sage?"

"Yeah," Caroline creased her brow in confusion, "What does that have to do with it?"

"Just hear me out." Stefan took a sip of his drink before continuing, "Sage was the only person Finn turned in to a vampire because he loved her. He was in a box for nine hundred years, they were separated for all that time and yet the moment Sage got wind that he was undaggered she immediately came to Mystic Falls to be reunited with her true love." He shook his head in sadness, "Unfortunately it ended with both of their deaths, but before that Finn had a death wish until the moment he saw Sage again. He wanted to be with her after spending almost his whole life in a box. Do you think that is the kind of love that Klaus has for you? Because I do. Klaus has proven that by doing everything in his power to bring you back."

Finn and Sage. Wasn't that the perfect example of a tragic love story, two people madly in love wanting to spend eternity together until his brother locked him in a box and they weren't reunited for almost a millennium. When they finally got to be together, he was killed and because she came from his bloodline she died along with him. Caroline didn't want to be another chapter in a tragic romance, she wanted to have an epic love, a love that would make her stronger, that would wash away all her old insecurities and make her a better person. Was Klaus her epic love? Her true love? She knew he COULD be an epic love, she knew that he would always put her first, he would do anything in his considerable power to make her happy and as Stefan already said, he has proven that by trying to bring her back.

Stefan could see the wheels turning in Caroline's head, he knew she was thinking about what he'd said, not wanting to push her he poured them both another drink and raised his glass in a toast, "To epic love. May we find a love that's not just epic but also true."

Caroline smiled at Stefan's toast, raising her glass she toasted, "To finding our epic true love." She clinked her glass with Stefan's and knocked her shot back, "Alright, enough serious talk. Let's drink."

"I'll drink to that." Stefan smirked as Caroline laughed and they started on their mission to drink Klaus's alcohol supply dry.

In Italy Klaus and Elijah had landed and were making their way toward the witch's house in a car. Klaus asked Elijah, "How do you want to play it?"

"I think I should begin the talking," Elijah answered, "after introductions we shall ask her what she knows of this spell and it's location."

"Don't forget to take her with us." Klaus reminded his brother.

"I have not forgotten." Elijah replied, they sat in silence until they arrived at their destination. Getting out of the car, he walked over to the house and he knocked on the door.

A woman opened the door, she had shoulder length silver hair and looked to be in her fifties, looking at the two men at her door she spoke, "Salve?"

"Salve, il mio nome e Elijah," Elijah pointed at himself and then he pointed at Klaus, "questo e mio fratello Klaus." He smiled at her. "Sto cercando signorina Valieri."

"Sono signorina Valieri," Francesca looked between them for a beat before continuing in English, "Elijah and Klaus Mikealson, the infamous Original brothers." She narrowed her eyes at them, "You do know I am not inviting you in my home."

"Well, seems she knows of us brother," Klaus smirked, "no need for sticky introductions."

"We do not ask to be invited in," Elijah offered her a smile, "all we want is to ask you a question."

"What is it?" Francesca motioned for Elijah to continue.

"Are you aware of a resurrection spell buried in the catacombs of the S. Michele Arcangelo church?" Elijah asked, watching closely for Francesca's reaction.

Francesca's eyes widened infinitesimally, "How do you know of that?" She looked between the two brothers, "What is it that you need with such a spell?"

"Isn't it bloody obvious? We want to resurrect somebody." Klaus snarled, losing patience with Francesca.

"I cannot help you with that." Francesca began to close the door when Klaus pushed himself against the barrier.

"If you don't come with us," Klaus displayed his Hybrid features, "I will kill everyone you've ever met."

"Abomination." Francesca hissed, "I will not help vampires who want to bring back someone from the dead."

"I think you'll change your mind." Klaus smirked, looking around he spotted a young girl; no more than fifteen. Flashing over he compelled her, "Come with me." Walking her over to Fancesca's he tilted her head exposing her neck, "If you do not come with us, I will kill her."

Francesca held her glare on Klaus, "I will not help you."

"Very well." Klaus sunk his fangs in to the girl's neck, moaning as her blood ran down his throat, he did not take his eyes off the witch, he could see Francesca begin to waver, clutching the girl closer to him, he let her blood run down her chest.

"STOP!" Francesca yelled out, seeing that Klaus was not stopping she continued, "I will help you just stop."

Elijah rolled his eyes at his brother, "Enough Niklaus." He motioned toward the girl, "Let her go."

Klaus sucked down a few more mouthful's of her blood before letting her go, she immediately ran to Francesca, "See? That wasn't so hard."

Francesca pulled the girl in to her home and told her to go inside. Turning to Klaus she hatefully glared at him, "It was created by one of my ancestors five hundred years ago."

"Was it successful?" Elijah asked.

"Yes," Francesca replied, "she brought back her daughter who was killed by one of the men in their village."

"Excellent." Klaus smirked as he received the news he had wanted to, the spell had worked once before, "Do you know it's exact location?"

"No, I have never had the need for such a spell."

"You will come with us as we search in the catacombs tonight." Elijah held out his hand, "Come with us now and as long as you find it we will let you go."

"How do I know you will keep your word?" Francesca had no doubt that Klaus would not hesitate before killing her but Elijah seemed more calmer than his brother.

"I give you my word that as long as you help us no harm shall come to anyone." Elijah promised, "When I make a deal Miss Valieri I keep it."

"Okay." Francesca stepped outside and followed Elijah and Klaus to their car. Sitting in the back opposite them she said, "We do not have to wait for tonight. I can make a sleeping spell that will incapacitate everyone in the church for a short time whilst we make our way to the basement entrance."

"How long will it take you to make it? And do you need to get supplies?" Elijah asked.

"My supplies are in my house." Francesca answered, "It would not take me long at all."

"Do it." Klaus said before holding Francesca with a menacing look, "If you even think about escaping I will burn this whole village to the ground."

"I understand." Francesca ran in to her house and quickly made up the potion before returning to the Mikaelson brothers in the car. Sitting back down she held up a pouch, "Done."

"How will you disperse it?" Elijah asked curiously.

"We need to go on the balcony of the church and I will blow it from there. Give it five minutes and everyone will be passed out." Francesca explained before admitting, "The grimoire should be in the centre of the catacombs according to my families legend."

"Thank you Francesca." Elijah expressed his gratitude before directing their driver to head toward the church. Arriving they headed up toward the balcony, watching as Francesca dispersed the sleeping powder and seeing the congregation drop back in to their pews asleep.

Klaus smirked as the people in the church fell asleep, he followed behind Francesca as she led them through the catacombs, after an hour of searching she pointed at the spot. Klaus punched a hole through the wall and looked inside. His teeth clenched in anger before he pinned the witch against the wall, "It is not there!"

"Are you sure Hybrid?" Francesca sneered as Klaus snarled in her face.

Klaus roughly dragged Francesca over to the hole, pushing her face through it he yelled, "Do you see anything?"

Francesca shook her head at Klaus's impatience, she whispered, "Incendia." The catacomb lit up and she said, "Aperio." The grimoire appeared before them, old and dusty but in tact.

Klaus let Francesca go, he watched as she took out the grimoire and began reading it, "Is it there?"

"Patience." Francesca muttered as she looked through the ancient book. Finally coming upon what they came for she showed them the spell, "This is it, Resuscitando una persona cara." She translated, "Resurrecting a loved one."

"May I see it?" Elijah asked, holding out his hand until Francesca handed it over, reading over the spell his eyebrows shot up, "Niklaus, read this."

Klaus read the spell his eyes widening, "We need the blood of the one who killed her." The witch nodded, he shared a look with Elijah, "I need to have a chat with Caroline."

"I presume she is the only one who'd be able to find Elena's location." Elijah mused, he turned to the witch, "Thank you for your help." He walked up to Francesca and snapped her neck, "We can't have anyone knowing of the spell's previous location."

"Good thinking brother." Klaus smirked in approval at his brother's actions, Elijah was smart when he made deals, he told the witch that no harm would come to anyone, not specifically her, "We must head back to the hotel and when the time is appropriate back home I shall contact Caroline."

"Very well." Elijah followed Klaus out of the church, they made their way back to the hotel and waited for the appropriate time to contact Caroline.

Meanwhile at the mansion Caroline and Stefan were passed out on the couch after spending all night drinking. Their sleep was dsiturbed by the front door banging open.

"Nik?" Rebekah called out as she made her way in to the mansion, "Where the bloody hell is everyone." She headed to the living room and was surprised to find Stefan and Caroline asleep on the couch. She walked over and kicked Caroline, "What are you doing in Nik's house," looking at the empty bottles of alcohol she raised her eyebrow, "after apparently drinking all his liqueur?"

Stefan and Caroline looked at each other with bleary eyes, trying to think of what to say to Rebekah. Stefan finally turned to Rebekah, "We have a lot to catch you up on."

Rebekah sat on one of the chairs, "You can start by telling me where the hell everyone is? The only person I've seen since coming back is Matt and now you two." She looked between them, "Where is Nik? Elena? Damon?"

"It's a long story." Stefan retrieved a bottle of scotch and began to tell Rebekah everything that had happened in her absence.

TBC

AN - Hope you all enjoyed it. Finally brought Rebekah back ;) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they mean a lot to me. Until next time X X X

I got the Italian translations from google translate, so I apologize if they are not accurate.

ITALIAN TRANSLATIONS

**Salve** - Hello

**Il mio nome e Elijah** - My name is Elijah

**Questo e mio fratello Klaus** - This is my brother Klaus

**Sto cercando Signorina Valieri** - I'm looking for Miss Valieri

**Sono Signorino Valieri** - I am Miss Valieri


	13. Chapter 13 - Explanation

End and Beginnings

Chapter 13 - Explanations

Rebekah sat back in her chair as Stefan finished relaying everything that had happened in her absence, she couldn't believe that Elena killed Caroline or that Klaus was now in Italy with Elijah searching for a spell to bring her back. She narrowed her eyes looking Caroline over, "You don't look very dead to me."

Caroline rolled her eyes at Rebekah and closed her eyes concentrating so that she would disappear. She reappeared a moment later her hand on hip, "See? I am very dead."

"It would appear so." Rebekah was surprised at the lengths Klaus had gone to for Caroline, he had made her visible and was gallivanting around the world with Elijah, "Why would Elena kill you?"

"She flipped her switch," Stefan explained, "she had it out for Caroline that day and it culminated in Elena killing her," he winced, the memory still painful to him, "I was too late to stop her."

"I really don't get you lot." Rebekah got up, poured herself a drink before telling Stefan and Caroline, "I've had a lot of bad things happen to me in my lifetime but I have never once turned my humanity off. You lot seem to turn yours off every other week, if it's not Damon it's you Stefan and now Elena has learned from your worthless example."

"Hey, I have never turned it off," Caroline defended herself, "and as for Elena it wasn't exactly her choice to turn her emotions off."

"Oh?" Rebekah re-took her seat, gesturing at Caroline as she took a sip, "Do tell."

"As you recall Katherine killed Jeremy, Elena refused to accept his death believing that because he was wearing his ring it would bring him back." Stefan explained, "Obviously the ring didn't work because Jeremy was a Hunter, a supernatural being, yet she still believed that Bonnie could bring him back, when Bonnie returned she said the only way to bring him back was to commit another sacrifice for Silas." Stefan had to stop as it was painful to talk of the night they lost another friend.

Caroline placed her hand on top of Stefan's to comfort him and picked up the story, "We were arguing and the phone rang. It was April looking for Jeremy and I don't know it was like Elena finally realized, she told April that Jeremy was dead and then she broke down." It was also hard for her to talk about what happened, "She decided to burn her house down instead of trying to come up with a cover story and she was losing it big time." Caroline rolled her eyes as she told Rebekah what happened next, "Damon being the genius that he is, used the sire bond to get Elena to switch her humanity off."

"My my, you did get yourselves in quite a situation." Rebekah smirked at them, "Now on to more interesting things," she looked at Caroline as she asked, "have you heard from my brothers?"

"I can only communicate with Klaus by text," at Rebekah's questioning look Caroline explained, "before he left we tested out whether he could call me as I can only be seen here, Klaus stood outside the barrier where he could no longer see me and he called me, I answered the phone and he said that he couldn't hear anything."

"So if you and Nik can only text each other, he is going to go the whole time that he is away without seeing you," Rebekah tilted her head, "aren't you two together now? That could potentially be a long time."

"I think we are together, we haven't exactly put a label on it yet." Caroline felt a pang in her chest at the thought of Klaus, she only saw him last night but she missed him, ever since her death she has spent most of the time with him and it feels strange him not being near her, "I can still see him though."

"How?" Rebekah was curious as to how Caroline could still see her brother when they were separated by continents.

"As a ghost I can go anywhere in the world just by thinking about a place or even a person if I think of them," Caroline replied, "I can enter Klaus's dreams, so all I have to do is think of him and when I get there I enter his dream." She smiled as she remembered her last time in Klaus's dream where he showed her some of Rome, "We can talk to each other there."

"It's lucky that you can do that." Rebekah was slightly hurt that Klaus would go to all this effort to bring Caroline back and his own family he locked away in boxes for decades, even centuries at a time, "My brother must truly care for you."

"Surprised me just as much as it does you," Caroline chuckled at the time she thought that Klaus was only interested in her to get to Elena, _how wrong I was,_ "I never believed he fancied me, I thought it was just to mess with Elena or something. Now, he loves me and that is an amazing thing."

"Nik told you that he loves you?" Rebekah was shocked, she didn't think in the whole time that she's been with Klaus that he had ever told anyone that he loved them, not even herself and she was his sister, "That is very surprising to hear."

Caroline nodded her head in agreement, "It shocked the hell out of me when he first said it and I was an invisible ghost at the time," a fond smile crossed her lips, "if it wasn't for Kol telling me that it was true, that Klaus truly does love me, the only person he's ever loved since Tatia, I don't know if I would have been able to accept it."

"Did you just say Kol?" Rebekah's eyes widened, "As in my dead brother Kol?" Seeing Caroline nod she asked, "How have you seen my brother? Talked to my brother."

Caroline felt bad for Rebekah as she had lost two of her brothers without ever being able to tell them goodbye, "I'm dead Rebekah and so is he."

"You've seen him? On the Other Side." Rebekah asked, her heart aching as she thought of her recently deceased brother.

"Yeah, he's been helping me." Caroline wondered where Kol was, the last time she saw him he was taking care of Hayley as she left with Tyler to reunite him with his uncle.

Rebekah had a thought, "Why hasn't Bonnie made him visible also?" She glared angrily at Caroline and Stefan, "What is he not as worthwhile to bring back as you are?"

"By the next full moon Kol will be visible," Caroline reassured Rebekah, "Bonnie has agreed to do the spell."

"Good." Rebekah was relieved they were doing the spell on Kol, she and him didn't part on good terms and she wanted the chance to tell him that she didn't mean it, "He didn't deserve to be killed like that."

"No he didn't." Caroline agreed, she didn't agree with what Elena and Jeremy had done, wilfully killing a thousand faceless vampires from Kol's bloodline just to complete the Hunter's mark.

"What did Nik say the last time you spoke to him?" Rebekah asked.

"The last time I saw him, he and Elijah were flying over the Atlantic on their way to Italy and they were going to search for the spell once they arrived." Caroline was curious as to what they'd found as it had been almost a whole day since she'd spoken to Klaus.

"That was yesterday right?" Rebekah asked, as Caroline nodded she offered, "How about I ring him and see what, if anything, they've discovered?"

"That's a good idea," Stefan smiled at Rebekah, "just because Care can't speak to Klaus doesn't mean we can't do it for her."

"As you may recall from the twenties Stefan," Rebekah smiled at Stefan flirtily, "I'm not just a pretty face."

Stefan chuckled as he recalled his time with Rebekah and Klaus in the twenties, it wasn't all bad, he may have been in full ripper mode back then but he did actually love Rebekah before Klaus took his memory away, "I remember."

Rebekah caught the wistful look on Stefan's face, she knew he was thinking of their time together, that was the happiest she had ever been in her whole existence, she was actually prepared to leave Klaus and she wondered what would have become of her and Stefan if Klaus had actually let her go with him. Would they have been together for the last ninety years? Or would Stefan's love for her have faded just like every other man she had ever been with, or the moment he saw Elena would he have left her to find out about her and begin their epic love story. Rebekah would never know what could have happened, what she did know is that she was still in love with Stefan and he was in love with the lastest and hopefully last doppelganger.

"Can you call Klaus please, Rebekah?" Caroline asked hopeful, she wanted to know what Elijah and Klaus had found out as they have been there for an entire day already.

Rebekah pulled out her phone, "Italy is six hours ahead of us so it should be early evening there." She dialled Klaus's number and waited as it rang.

"Put it on speaker phone." Caroline said, wanting to hear what Klaus and Rebekah were saying and also she just wanted to hear Klaus's voice.

Rebekah put her cell on speaker phone, placing it on the arm of her chair, after a while Klaus finally answered, "Hello Nik, I see you have gone for a trip with Elijah."

"Bekah," Klaus replied, "how do you know about that?"

"I'm glad you asked Nik," Rebekah answered, 'I am sitting in your house with Stefan and your dearest Caroline."

Klaus fists clenched at Rebekah's tone, "Why are you there in the first place? I thought you were off hunting down Katerina in your pathetic hunt for the cure."

"I suppose your own hunt for a spell to bring back your love is not pathetic also?" Rebekah said snidely.

"Not when it brings results."

"What?" Caroline gasped, "Ask him what he means?"

"You know this is more a job for Stefan." Rebekah rolled her eyes as she acted the messenger, "Caroline would like to know what you mean."

Klaus hated the fact he couldn't talk to Caroline without anothers help,_ damn witches spells._ "We've found the spell sweetheart."

"Oh my god." Caroline was stunned, Klaus had only left yesterday and already he'd found the spell, "Does this mean you're coming home sooner then we thought?"

"Caroline wants to know if this means you are coming home sooner then she thought?" Rebekah relayed to Klaus.

"Unfortunately not," Klaus sighed, not sure if he should say the news over the phone or if he should wait until he and Caroline could be alone, "there has been...a complication."

"What complication?" Rebekah silenced Caroline with a glare hissing, "I bloody knew what you were going to say Caroline."

"I think Caroline should be told before anybody else." Klaus replied, he needed to see Caroline face to face as he told her that they needed Elena's blood to bring her back, he had no idea how Caroline would react to the news and he wanted to be able to hold her if she took it badly.

"Ask him when he'd like me to come to him so he can tell me?" Caroline was worried, Klaus had found the spell but what was the complication? Why did he want to only tell her first?

"What time would you like your girlfriend to meet you?" Rebekah smirked as Caroline's eyes widened a flush lit up her cheeks.

Klaus was taken aback by Rebekah's wording, _girlfriend. I like the sound of that._ He hoped soon she would be, he wasn't sure if he and Caroline were together, they kissed and spent the night time in each others arms, but he wasn't sure what they were. Klaus thought for a moment before answering Caroline's question, "Come to me in five hours sweetheart, I will send a text before I go to sleep to remind you."

"Where is Elijah?" Rebekah was curious as she hadn't heard Elijah in her conversation with Klaus.

"He is running an errand." Klaus replied, not wanting to disclose Elijah's current whereabouts or what he was doing.

"Is he staying in Italy with you? Or will he grace me with his presence for the first time in months." Rebekah was lonely, she had her family back for only the shortest time before all hell broke loose. Finn was killed, Esther betrayed them, Kol died, Elijah left and Klaus hasn't exactly been the perfect brother since then.

"That is undecided at this time." Klaus avoided giving Rebekah a straight answer, in all likelihood Elijah would be staying with him for the foreseeable future, at least until Elena was found.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Typical Nik, you never tell me anything." She huffed before asking, "Will you at least be back for Kol's spell?"

"That is the only thing I can promise you Bekah," Klaus wouldn't tell Rebekah anything until he spoke to Caroline, "Elijah and I will be back for that."

"Okay." Rebekah could accept that as long as they came back, "I will go now Nik."

"Look after yourself Bekah, don't trust anyone as Silas is still out there somewhere." Klaus was worried for Rebekah being on her own, he hoped perhaps Stefan would keep an eye out for her, he did love her once after all.

"Goodbye Nik."

"Goodbye sister." Klaus hung up the phone.

"There's not much we can talk about it until Nik tells Caroline what's going on." Rebekah said huffing in annoyance, "Don't see why he couldn't have told me."

"You know how Klaus is," Stefan smiled at Rebekah's pout, she was so much like a teenager that it was hard to believe that she was over a thousand years old, "if he decides not to tell us something you know he won't until he's ready."

"I know." Rebekah sighed, "It's one of the things that frustrates me about him."

Caroline looked upon Stefan and Rebekah's interactions with interest, she knew that they had slept together recently and that it supposedly meant nothing. _Yeah right,_ she snickered, _there is definitely unresolved feelings there._

"What are you going to until you see Klaus?" Stefan asked Caroline.

"I might go see where Kol is as I haven't seen him for a while," Caroline replied smiling as she thought of an idea, "how about you and Rebekah stay in or go out for a while. You two can catch up instead of babysitting me tonight."

Stefan narrowed his eye at the mischievous look in Caroline's eyes, "Caroline..."

"We'd love to go out." Rebekah interrupted, not giving up a chance to spend time with Stefan.

"Rebekah." Stefan frowned.

"Please Stefan," Rebekah gave Stefan puppy eyes and a pout, "I really want to go out and I have no one to go with." She fluttered her eyes at him, "We can talk about where I've been or anything."

Stefan laughed at Rebekah's childish look, "Okay, okay." He asked Caroline, "Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself Care."

"I'm sure Stef," Caroline smiled at Stefan's concerned look, he really was a great friend and she was happy that they would be friends forever once she was brought back from the dead, "go out. Have fun. You deserve it, I'll be fine, I'm gonna go and find Kol anyway and see what he's been up to."

Stefan hesitated a few moments longer before Rebekah's pout and Caroline's smile made him relent, "Okay, I'll go out but I will be back in the morning." He pulled Caroline in to a hug, "Tell me everything tomorrow."

"I will Stefan." Caroline returned Stefan's hug, she leant toward his ear and whispered, "Take a chance."

Stefan looked in to Caroline's eyes, seeing the encouragement there, he gave a little smile, "I'll try." He let her go and turned to Rebekah, "You ready to go?"

"Yes." Rebekah jumped up and walked toward the door, "I need a good drink Stefan so be prepared to keep up with me."

Stefan chuckled following Rebekah, "I seem to remember you struggling to keep up with Klaus and I back in the twenties."

Rebekah peeked at Stefan over her shoulder, "Things change." She winked at him as she walked outside.

Stefan smirked, "See you later Care." Calling out to Caroline as he joined Rebekah outside.

"Go get her tiger." Caroline giggled after Stefan and Rebekah left. All she wanted was Stefan to be happy and obviously Elena wasn't that anymore. Katherine definitely wasn't good for him and she knows he would never go back to her again. Caroline believed Stefan's doppelganger faze was over, after all he didn't break up with Rebekah, Klaus compelled him to forget the relationship and when Klaus finally restored the memories Stefan was in love with someone else. Shaking off those thoughts she decided it was time to pay Kol a visit, she closed her eyes thinking of Kol, the air shifted and she appeared before him, "Hey Kol."

_"Sister," Kol grinned at the sight of Caroline, "did your little errand with wolf boy go well?"_

_"He has been reunited with his uncle and moved on. I won't be hearing from Tyler again." Caroline replied, curious she asked, "What about the wolf bitch? Is there a threat of her coming back? Or have you taken care of her?" Looking around at her surroundings she wondered where they were, "Where are we anyway?"_

_"Where we are actually answers all your questions." Kol took Caroline's arm and walked her to the street, "We are in New Orleans darling, one of my favourite cities, it is filled with witches and I do have an affinity for the servants of nature."_

_"An I like to eat them affinity or I respect them affinity?" Caroline asked quirking her eyebrow at Kol._

_"Respect darling." Kol smirked, "After all, they are plenty of other treats to enjoy rather than a witch who could fry your brain," He wiggled his eyebrows at Caroline, "Though I do enjoy a challenge."_

_Caroline rolled her eyes laughing, "What are you doing in New Orleans anyway?"_

_"I told you I would take care of Hayley and I did."_

_"How did that lead you to here?" Caroline frowned, "What do the witches down here teach how to kill a ghost one-o-one?"_

_Kol laughed at Caroline's question, "No darling," He smiled at her as he walked her around the city, "The one thing Hayley wanted was to find her parents, so like you did with Tyler, I showed her how to be transported to them."_

_"Were they alive or dead?" Caroline was curious, she hated Hayley and didn't regret killing her but she also didn't want to spend her remaining time as a ghost fighting her._

_"Dead." Kol rolled his eyes, "They laid eyes on each other, cried and I left her to it. With the parting words that if she came near my family again I would make sure that was the last time she ever saw her parents." Kol smirked as he remembered Hayley's fear, if only he'd had his bat with him he could have really made a point, "Suffice to say I don't think you will ever see her again."_

_"Good." Caroline was glad that she would never have to see Hayley's face again and once she was brought back there was no chance of that ever happening._

_"What have you been up to in my absence, darling?" Kol asked, curious to what Caroline had done since leaving with Tyler._

_"I took Tyler to reunite with his uncle Mason and they disappeared. Moved on I guess." Caroline shrugged her shoulders, "Then when I came back to the mansion Klaus was having a conversation with Elijah."_

_"My brother finally made an appearance?" Kol asked, Elijah had been absent for quite a while and he was intrigued to what he had been up to, "What did he want?"_

_"He found the location of the spell."_

_"What?" Kol stopped, looking at Caroline in shock, "Where is it?"_

_"Some church in Italy." Caroline smiled at Kol as she relayed another piece of news, "Klaus and Elijah left yesterday and they've already found it."_

_"That was very fast." Kol tilted his head, "How do you know that they found it?"_

_"Rebekah called Klaus and he told us that they had found it." Caroline answered, resuming walking with Kol._

_"Bekah?" Kol raised his eyebrow in surprise, "Is there any other member of my family you've been conversing with that I should know?" He smirked at Caroline, "You've not been hiding Mikael and Esther somewhere have you?"_

_Caroline laughed, "No Kol, just Rebekah and Elijah."_

_"What does this spell entail? What ingredients are needed to be found?" Kol asked, the spell may have been easy to find but he doubted the ingredients would be found so easily._

_"I don't know." Caroline sighed, "Klaus wouldn't tell me over the phone with Rebekah and Stefan present, so I am going to visit him in a few hours and he will tell me then."_

_"Why can't you call him back now? There is no Stefan and Rebekah here." Kol asked curious, why not call Klaus back when Caroline was alone if he didn't wish to impart the news in front of others._

_"We did an experiment before he left yesterday. Klaus went over the barrier so he couldn't see me anymore and called me, I answered the phone and he said he couldn't hear anything." Caroline was still upset that she could only communicate with Klaus by text or dream walking, "So we are unable to talk on the phone and Rebekah had to relay messages from me to Klaus."_

_"Witches spells Caroline," Kol smirked knowingly, "there is always a consequence. A balance."_

_"I just wish there wasn't." Caroline's eyes filled with tears, "I have to go god knows how long without seeing Klaus and I really miss him." She wiped away a few tears that ran down her cheek, "I'm worried about what the complication is they discovered."_

_"Complication? What complication?"_

_"I don't know until I speak with Klaus." Caroline answered, "What could the complication be for a spell like this?"_

_"I cannot give you a definitive answer Caroline." Kol was sorry he was unable to reassure Caroline, witches spells were tricky things and there was so many things that could go wrong as opposed to everything that could go right. "Only Nik can answer that."_

_"Well 'Nik' better hurry up and text me." Caroline actually used finger quotes on Klaus's nickname._

_"You are adorable." Kol pinched Caroline's cheeks as he laughed at her, "You will find out soon enough and then we can get on with the business of bringing you back."_

_Caroline pushed Kol's hands away from her cheeks, "I hope so. I hope it's something we can overcome easily." She bit her lip as she confessed her fear, "I just have a bad feeling."_

_Kol put his arm around Caroline in comfort, "I'm sure it will be nothing to worry about. Nik's probably being cautious."_

_"We'll see." Caroline wrapped her own arm around Kol's back, taking the comfort that he was offering."_

_"Enough wallowing darling," Kol smiled brightly at Caroline, "we have just potentially had the news we've been waiting for. Nik has the spell and soon you will be back in your body." He gave her a squeeze, "Let's explore New Orleans and celebrate."_

_Caroline smiled at Kol's enthusiasm, "Alright. I still have a few hours before Klaus will text." She pointed her arm out in front of her, "Lead the way."_

_"It will be my pleasure. I haven't been here in over a century so it will be good to see what's changed." Kol happily led Caroline around New Orleans, showing her his old haunts and discovering new ones with her._

Over in Italy, it had been a couple of hours since his phonecall with Rebekah, Stefan and Caroline. He was anxiously awaiting Elijah's return and his upcoming conversation with Caroline. It was surprising to hear Rebekah was in Mystic Falls with Caroline and Stefan, he knew she was hunting Katerina in her efforts to obtain the cure and he was curious as to why she'd come home. His eyes turned to the door as it opened and Elijah walked through.

"Niklaus." Elijah greeted as he walked in, he went to pour himself a drink before sitting down beside Klaus.

"Did you do what I asked?" Klaus raised his eyebrow.

"Yes brother," Elijah took a drink, "I put word out that the Original family were on the lookout for the doppelganger and would reward handsomely whomever should find her."

"Very good." Klaus nodded in approval, one of the best ways to find someone was to put a bounty on their head, "I presume you told them we need her alive?"

"Of course Niklaus." Elijah's mouth quirked up in a smirk, "I told them that if any harm should befall her that their deaths would not be quick nor painless."

"Good." Klaus could always trust Elijah to get a message across the way he intended. Changing the subject Klaus informed Elijah, "I spoke to Bekah earlier."

"Oh? What did our sister have to say?" Elijah was intrigued as to why Rebekah called Klaus, especially as they were currently in their annual hate each other off stage.

"She is in my home with Caroline and Stefan," Klaus replied, "I told her that we'd found the spell but not what it revealed."

"Why was our sister asking about that?" Elijah didn't think Rebekah liked Caroline, so he wasn't sure why she cared to ask.

"She was calling on behalf of Caroline since we cannot speak to each other over the phone. I informed them that we'd found the spell but there was a complication and I only wished to tell Caroline first." Klaus explained what they'd spoke of earlier.

"When are you doing that?"

"I spoke to her a few hours ago and told Caroline that I would text her as I go to sleep." Klaus replied, looking at the time he told Elijah, "Seeing as you've returned I see no reason why that cannot be now." Klaus stood up, "Goodnight Elijah." He made his way to his bedroom.

Elijah replied, "Goodnight Niklaus." He would finish his drink before making his own way to his room.

Klaus got changed for bed and got under the covers. He took his phone off the nightstand and text Caroline, _I'm now going to sleep love. Come to me when you're ready._ He waited a few minutes for Caroline to reply to his message, getting nothing he thought she must be out or away from the phone, he decided to go to sleep and wait for Caroline to join him in his dreams.

_Klaus's dream_

_Klaus was sitting in a cafe in Paris, he had been there for a while before Caroline appeared before him. Getting up he pulled her in to his arms, "I've missed you love."_

_"I missed you too." Caroline wrapped her arms around Klaus and breathed in his woodsy scent._

_Klaus wanted to put off telling Caroline for a little while longer, he leant up to her ear and whispered, "Turn around."_

_Caroline did as Klaus asked and gasped, "Oh my god. Is that the..."_

_"Eiffel Tower. Yes." Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist from behind resting his chin on her shoulder, "We are in Paris, my love."_

_Smiling at the sight before her Caroline leant back against Klaus, "It's beautiful."_

_"Not as beautiful as you Caroline." Klaus kissed the delicate skin of Caroline's neck, "Do wish to go to the top?"_

_"Yes!" Caroline nodded her head excited, she had always wanted to go to Paris as it was such a romantic city._

_"As you wish." Klaus concentrated on the tower and Caroline and him appeared on the top level overlooking the city._

_Caroline admired the view for a few minutes before turning in Klaus's arms to face him, "It is a gorgeous view." She brushed her nose against his, "Thank you for showing it to me."_

_"My pleasure." Klaus closed the gap and took Caroline's lips in his. He closed his eyes and savored the feel of her lithe body against his and their warm mouths fused together._

_Caroline sighed as she pulled Klaus closer, taking her time to explore every inch of his mouth and played with his tongue._

_Klaus kissed Caroline thoroughly before slipping his mouth from hers. He slid his fingers down her arm to entangle with hers, "I must tell you want happened love."_

_"Okay." Caroline gave Klaus her full attention, "What was the complication you spoke of earlier?"_

_Klaus looked down at the floor for a few moments gathering his thoughts, finally he looked in to Caroline's eyes, "When Elijah and I read the spell, there was an element of the spell that we thought could be hard to find, hence the complication."_

_Caroline nodded, "What is it?"_

_Klaus hesitated briefly before continuing, "One of the things the spell requires is," he licked his lips, "is the blood of the one who killed you."_

_"Elena..." Caroline whispered, her eyes widening in shock, "I need Elena's blood to bring me back."_

TBC

AN - Hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for all the reviews/favourites/follows as ever they mean a lot to me. We are getting very close to seeing Elena and Damon again and what they've been up to ;) Until next time X X X


	14. Chapter 14 - Revelations

End and Beginnings

Chapter 14 - Revelations

_"Elena..." Caroline whispered, her eyes widening in shock, "I need Elena's blood to bring me back."_

_"Yes, the spell requires either the blood of the one who killed you or anyone responsible for it." Klaus watched Caroline closely, trying to gauge her reaction, "I had Elijah spread the word that we are looking for the doppelganger."_

_"You," Caroline blinked back tears, "are already searching for her?"_

_"For you my love," Klaus took Caroline's hand in his, "I will do anything to bring you back and right now my only priority is finding her."_

_Caroline was still shocked at the news of what was needed to bring her back, blood, Elena's blood, she didn't know what to think or to feel it felt like too much and finally her tears flowed down her cheeks, "We have to kill her to bring me back?"_

_"Sweetheart," Klaus wiped his thumbs under Caroline's eyes, wiping away her tears, "we need her blood yes, if she was still human it would be enough to kill her but she is not human, she is a vampire and would survive the blood letting." He leant forward and brushed a kiss across her salty lips, "Why you would worry about if it would kill her I will never understand, especially after she killed you. I can't promise that I won't kill her."_

_"No you won't." Caroline laid her forehead against Klaus, "don't you need her human to make Hybrids once the cure is found?"_

_"Caroline," Klaus cupped Caroline's face between his hands, "fuck the Hybrids," he laughed as her eyes widened, "do you not realize? I love you more than anything and as long as I have you I could care less about making more Hybrids."_

_"You've wanted them for so long, how can you just stop making them because of me?" Caroline was more than shocked at Klaus's words, how could the one thing he'd been wanting for a thousand years mean nothing just because of her? It didn't make sense to her, "I don't understand."_

_Klaus swallowed hard, preparing to be completely open and honest for one of the first times in his long life, "I didn't want to be alone Caroline, I didn't want to wonder this Earth with a curse that prevented me from being who I truly am, a Hybrid." Klaus let out a breath, "So I finally broke my curse, I was who I'd always meant to be and I now had the power to make others like me." He gritted his teeth in annoyance, "Figures my first successful one would be the boyfriend of the woman I fancied."_

_"You didn't like me when you turned Tyler, you didn't even know me then."_

_"Actually love," Klaus looked bashfully at the floor, "that's not true." He looked up at Caroline through his lashes smiling, "That was the night that started it all."_

_"What do you mean?" Caroline asked, "What started that night?"_

_"My fascination with you." Klaus smiled at the shock that filled Caroline's eyes, "The moment I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, I saw your light as you looked after Tyler and I knew I had to know you."_

_"But I didn't see you again until the night Tyler bit me." Caroline screwed up her eyes in confusion, "The night you had him bite me."_

_Klaus took a deep breath as he prepared to reveal something he'd kept hidden all this time, "I did see you again before then. Remember the homecoming dance? When your friends tried to have Mikael kill me?"_

_Caroline nodded, "Yeah, Tyler vervained me and got Matt to take me away."_

_"That wasn't Tyler's idea." Klaus admitted, "I sensed something was about to happen and not wanting you caught in the crossfire, I used the sire bond to have Tyler get you to safety."_

_"Oh my god." Caroline was in total shock, Klaus was the reason Tyler got her away, Klaus had protected her before she even knew him, "If that were true," she glared at him, "why did you have Tyler bite me? If you already liked me why did you risk my life?"_

_"I was jealous." Klaus couldn't regret it because it allowed him to talk with Caroline for the first time, he couldn't describe what it felt like having Caroline in his arms as she took his blood, that was intimate on a level he had never felt before, "I hated seeing Tyler with you and I hated hearing him talk about you." Klaus took Caroline's hand in his squeezing tight, "Stefan had just killed one of my Hybrids in front of me, I was angry and Tyler came to me, he began talking about you and him and I snapped, I couldn't stand the thought of him with you any longer so in a moment of anger I told him to bite you. He refused and I told him we could find another way. Unfortunately the mutt didn't care enough about you to resist and he ended up biting you anyway." Klaus ran his finger down Caroline's cheek, "I came to save you right away and finally had my first opportunity to talk with you. My attraction to you became even stronger as you were so brave, even on your death bed you still talked back to me."_

_Caroline looked at Klaus in shock, she had the truth, the real truth, of what had happened on her birthday, Klaus had told Tyler to bite her in a moment of jealous anger, "What about the bracelet you gave me? When did you decide to give it to me?"_

_"I had already decided I was going to give it you for your birthday, granted it was going to be under different circumstances but an opportunity arrived and I couldn't resist." Klaus smiled, "You fell asleep in my arms that night, it was a struggle to find the will to leave you but I knew I had to as you weren't ready yet."_

_"The ball?" Caroline asked hesitantly._

_"How could I resist asking the most beautiful woman in Mystic Falls to be my date? I bought you that dress because I knew you'd look beautiful in it and you did not disappoint my love," Klaus took Caroline's lips in his, taking a moment to relish in kissing the woman he loved, cradling her cheeks between his hands he opened his mouth to enter Caroline's, moaning as her taste filled him._

_Caroline kept her eyes on Klaus as she kissed him back, running her hands along his chest until they met at his waist and she wrapped her arms around his back. She sucked on his tongue and followed it back in to his own mouth._

_Klaus pulled back from the kiss a smile on his face, "You took my breath away, the moment you entered my home I looked at no other, you were all I saw." He nuzzled his nose against Caroline's, "You are all I will ever see." He was enraptured by her and he always would be,_

_Caroline was once again taken back by what Klaus truly felt at the ball, "I remember you barely leaving my side." She smirked at him, "Before our argument that is."_

_Klaus laughed, "Ah yes, you tried to get me to release my rival from his sire bond." His lips curled in to a smile, "You gave me your honesty and I drew you a drawing in return." He whispered in her ear, "Did you like it? I've never asked."_

_"I loved it." Caroline smiled at Klaus, "I kept it, you made me look so beautiful and I didn't want to get rid of it."_

_"I'm glad," Klaus smiled, "I never tire of trying to capture your beauty on paper. I have sketchbooks filled with drawings of you."_

_Caroline blushed, "We seem to have gotten off topic."_

_Klaus loved making Caroline blush, the rosy hue of her cheeks made his fingers itch to draw her, he could spend eternity drawing her beautiful face and intense blue eyes. Eyes that had captured his attention the first time he saw them, she had literally caused his heart to skip as he gazed upon her, Tyler and Rebekah were forgotten as he saw Caroline, 'who knew that she would become the only thing I would ever need? That with her around I wouldn't care about Hybrids.' Smiling at his thoughts he told Caroline what he wanted from her, "As you know sweetheart, you have the ability to find anyone just by thinking of them, I wish for you to find Elena for us or at least where she is," he took her hand in his, "you don't have to do anything that you don't want to do as Elijah and I already have people looking for her."_

_"She really doesn't have to die?" Caroline asked._

_'What a pure heart you have my love.' Klaus thought smiling before answering Caroline's question, "No love, she will have to be drained of blood but she will survive."_

_"All you want me to do is find her?" Caroline worried her fingers together, she really didn't want to see Elena again but by a twist of fate her former best friend was the key to bringing her back._

_"Yes Caroline, all I want is for you to find out her location and Elijah and I will take care of the rest."_

_"How would I even tell you? Wait for you to fall asleep and tell you in your dreams." Caroline had to ask, she wanted to know everything before she agreed to find Elena._

_"We both know that could be a little problematic as we can't be sure when I'll be sleeping." Klaus thought for a moment before he found a solution, "How about you text the location once you've found it."_

_"That could work." Caroline nodded in approval, she could find out where Elena is go back to the mansion and text Klaus, "Okay, I'll do it."_

_Klaus smiled in relief, while he could find Elena on his own it would speed it up by having Caroline look for her as well. He leant forward and took Caroline's lips in a passion filled kiss, he wrapped his arms around Caroline's waist and lifted her in to his lap._

_Caroline wrapped her own arms around Klaus, kissing his lips over and over as she held him close. She sighed in pleasure at Klaus's hands stroking her back, she took his bottom lip in to her mouth and sucked it gently in to her mouth._

_Klaus moaned as Caroline sucked on his lip, he ran one of his hands up her back to curl in her hair, the other he slipped under her shirt to caress the smooth skin of her hip, he dug his nails in as she nibbled on his lip, groaning he flipped them over so that she was laying beneath him, her golden curls spilling over the arm of the couch, her kiss swollen lips tempting him to take what was his and he did._

_Caroline wrapped her legs around Klaus's waist, bringing their cores in to contact, she ran her hands through his hair and arched in to him as he trailed wet kisses down her throat._

_Klaus kissed down Caroline's slender neck, grinding in to her warm core, he trailed his hands up her arms until he locked their fingers together, bringing their clasped hands behind her head as he kissed his way up to her ear nuzzling it, breathing in her delicious scent, pulling back he looked in to her sapphire ears, "You're so beautiful Caroline."_

_Caroline stared in to Klaus's gorgeous eyes, panting hard at the feel of his strong muscular body on hers, her breasts heaving brushing against his chest, "Nik..."_

_Klaus's eyes widened in awe at Caroline's use of his families name for him, a smile crossed his lips, releasing one of her hands he cupped her cheek, leaning his forehead against hers, he gazed lovingly in to her eyes, "I love you."_

_Caroline smiled, she would never get used to Klaus telling her that he loved her, the words were so sweet to hear and filled her with joy. Licking her lips nervously, she opened her mouth to whisper the words, "Nik, I l..."_

_"Don't." Klaus placed his finger against Caroline's lips, his eyes wet as he implored her, "Please don't say it unless you mean it." He gazed intently at her, "I will wait forever to hear those words but only if you mean them."_

_Caroline blinked back the tears in her eyes at Klaus's plea, how many times had she wished for someone to only tell her they loved her if they meant it. She smiled gently at Klaus, she brought her trembling hands up to cradle his face, she locked their eyes together and said the words that she meant with her whole heart, "I love you Nik."_

_Klaus released a shaky breath, his eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to keep the tears away, "You love me?" He watched the brilliant smile cross Caroline's lips, the light in her eyes shining even brighter as she nodded, "You love me." A tear slipped down his cheek as he finally got his hearts desire, Caroline's love, he crushed his lips against hers laughing joyfully, smiling against her mouth he whispered in awe, "You love me too."_

_Caroline's heart clenched at Klaus's unparalleled happiness at hearing her say she loved him, how many people had told him they loved him? She guessed not many if any, that was about to change, she would tell Klaus everyday that she loved him. Smiling against the lips of the man she loved she whispered, "I love you Nik," at the awe in his gaze she brushed her thumbs against his cheeks, "I love you Klaus," she placed her hand against his chest where his heart was, "I love you Niklaus Mikaelson."_

_Klaus placed his hand over Caroline's on his chest, holding tightly to her as he smiled down at the most beautiful woman he had ever met, "I love you so much Caroline Forbes," he brushed a sweet kiss across her mouth, "and I will forever."_

_"Forever is a long time," Caroline smiled, a teasing light in her eyes, "are you sure you can handle me for that long?"_

_Klaus smirked wickedly, "Love, I am the Original Hybrid," he tickled Caroline's side delighting in her laugh, "I'm the only man on Earth who will ever handle any part of you ever again, you are mine for eternity Caroline." He took her lips in a possessive kiss, "All mine."_

_"You are mine too Klaus," Caroline gripped Klaus's hair and roughly pulled him to her, kissing him with passion, her own possessiveness consuming her, "No one will ever be with you but me."_

_Klaus growled, his wolf clamoring inside of him to claim his mate, Caroline's possessiveness thrilled him, he wanted more than anything to sink inside her warmth and never come out, to take her as his and ruin her for any other man. Pulling back he smiled down at Caroline, "As much as I would love to ravish you, my love, this is a dream and the first time I make you mine will be in your alive body."_

_"That day will come very soon, my wolf." Caroline felt her heart flutter at Klaus's vow to make love to her when she is brought back, she filled with heat as she imagined what his touch would feel like and she tried to calm her racing breath._

_Klaus could smell Caroline's arousal adding to his own raging fire, "My love, I think you better depart before your tempting heat causes me to devour you."_

_Caroline giggled, "You'd better sit up then as you are very tempting yourself being on top of me."_

_Klaus sat up smirking, knowing that Caroline loved and desired him caused him so much happiness, he could hardly believe that she loved him, the love of his life loved him back and he vowed to himself that from now on he would protect her. No harm would come to Caroline from this day forth, he would kill any who'd dare to hurt her, he would never risk losing her ever again as the resurrection spell can only be used once and he couldn't live through her death again._

_Caroline sat up, "I will see you very soon Klaus." She closed her eyes and kissed his mouth in a loving kiss. She felt the pull of Klaus's waking, opening her eyes she was met with the sight of Klaus in his bed, his eyes fluttering open as he awakened._

Klaus smiled as he felt Caroline's presence next to him, turning his head he looked at the spot next to him in his bed where he was sure Caroline was, "See you very soon Caroline, I love you."

_Caroline leant next to Klaus's ear and whispered, "I love you too." Pulling back she watched the brilliant smile that spread across his lips causing her breath to catch, 'Klaus has such a beautiful smile.'_

Klaus could not help the smile that spread across his face, despite the circumstance for the first time in his life he was truly happy, he had his family back, the woman he's wanted for so long loved him back and very soon Caroline would be alive again. His eternity with Caroline was so near to being reality, he couldn't wait until the day he would take her away from Mystic Falls and show her the world.

_Caroline brushed her lips across Klaus's one last time before thinking of home and appearing in the Mikaelson living room. She looked over at the sofa and giggled at the sight of Rebekah and Stefan wrapped in each others arms naked with only a blanket to cover them, she decided to leave them be for now and headed outside to the gardens._

_Caroline stood in the garden gazing up at the stars, she was still torn about finding Elena, she wasn't ready to come face to face with her killer just yet, but then when would she ever be ready? Sighing at her confused thoughts, she laughed at her indecisiveness, how was it she was so sure when Klaus was with her but the moment she wasn't she couldn't gather the courage to find Elena. "Aargh! Pull it together Caroline." She scolded herself, "Just close your eyes, think of Elena and find out where she is."_

_Caroline hesitated for a few moments more before taking a deep breath, closing her eyes and thinking of Elena. She felt the shift in the air that signified she had left, her breath quickened as she prolonged opening her eyes, 'you can do it, you can do it,' she repeated the mantra in her head as she gathered enough courage to open her eyes and she gasped at whom was in front of her, "I've found Elena."_

TBC

AN - Hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you enjoyed Caroline declaring her love for Klaus :) Next chapter we find out what Elena and Damon have been up to. As ever thanks for all your wonderful reviews they mean the world to me. Until next time X X X


	15. Chapter 15 - Running

AN - There is a little bit of sex in this chapter so I will give you a warning. I also took some dialogue from episodes 4x17 and 4x18. On with the story enjoy.

End and Beginnings

Chapter 15 - Running

The night Caroline died

"Take care brother." Damon flashed away with Elena, leaving behind two parting words whispered on the wind, "Good luck." He raced all the way back to the boarding house his hand never leaving Elena's, afraid that the moment he let go she would flash away and kill another one of her friends. Caroline. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that vampire barbie was dead, that Elena had killed her and showed not a hint of remorse. He went upstairs, got a bag and began throwing clothes in.

"Damon," Elena stood behind Damon and ran her hand up his back, "What's the rush?" She sat down on the bed and stroked the sheets, "There is a perfectly good bed here that we can be putting to better use."

Damon turned his head glaring at Elena, "The rush Elena, is because you've just killed the woman Klaus is obsessed with and the moment he finds out he will hunt you down and kill you."

"Doubt it." Elena shrugged not bothered, "You see Caroline is kind of a tease and she's been stringing Klaus along for so long that I probably did him a favour by getting rid of that whiny bitch."

"I highly doubt that." Damon raised an eyebrow, "If he wanted her dead he would have done it after he found out that Caroline was in on the plan to kill him," he walked over to Elena and tapped her on the head, "as it stands all he did was bite her and then unable to watch her die he saved her." He glared down at her with a serious expression, "You are not getting away with this if you stay here."

Elena glared back as she thought over what Damon has said, would Klaus seek her; his precious doppelganger, for revenge for killing his love? Elena was still doubtful but unwilling to risk her own survival she nodded at Damon, "Okay Damon, I'll play it your way." _For now,_ she thought as she retrieved her bag and began packing her things.

Damon stared after Elena, where was the girl he fell in love with? Unlike his brother he could love Elena as a vampire but as an emotionless vampire, she was a little too much like Katherine at the present moment.

"All done." Elena hoisted her bag over her shoulder, "Ready to go wherever it is we are going."

Damon grabbed his bag, took Elena's hand and led her to his car. Opening the door for her, he helped her in before getting in the drivers seat. He started the car and drove off. As he passed the 'Now leaving Mystic Falls' sign he felt slightly sad at leaving his brother and his hometown. Sighing he shook off those thoughts, he had Elena and it was time to concentrate on keeping her safe and hopefully get her to turn her humanity back on.

"Where are we going Damon?" Elena asked, enjoying the feel of the wind in her hair, "Where do we run to hide from the all powerful Original Hybrid?"

Damon snorted, turning to Elena he smirked, "Well Katherine did it for five hundred years and she's still here."

"I'm flattered that you think I could survive like Katherine has," Elena glanced at Damon, "though I think her time is coming to an end."

"Oh? Why is that?" Damon narrowed his eyes at Elena.

Elena shrugged her shoulders stating, "She killed my brother." A slight hint of anger slipped in to her eyes, "When I see her I'll kill her and then my brother will be avenged."

Damon was surprised to see a small hint of Elena's humanity in her eyes, just for a moment he had seen anger in Elena and that meant that given enough time he could reach her and bring her back. Feeling a small amount of hope fill him he smiled slightly before announcing, "We are going to the big apple."

"New York?" Elena asked excitedly, "How's the food there?" She grinned devilishly, "Because I am starving."

"Trust me you will have your fill." Damon smirked as he remembered his own hedonistic times in the seventies, he had drank his way through half of New York before Lexi arrived to spoil his fun. One of the many times Stefan has tried to 'save' him from himself, though Damon was never the one with the 'drinking' problem that was Stefan's issue, personally he had excellent control. He explained this to Elena on the drive.

"You got Lexied?" Elena giggled, "How did she manage to bring you back to your humanity?" She rolled her eyes, as if a story was going to make her switch it back on, she was having far too much fun to do that.

"She didn't," Damon frowned as he remembered tricking Lexi in to loving him, having sex with her and leaving her on a roof in daylight to teach her a lesson, "not for the six months she was with me. I did something so horrible to her in that time that I could never take back, that rather than face her I killed her when she showed up in Mystic Falls to celebrate my baby bros birthday."

"What did you do to her?" Elena asked curious.

"That's a tale I will tell when you turn your humanity back on," Damon smirked at Elena, "I'm afraid that you won't particularly care if I told you now and it would be a waste of a good story."

"Whatever." Up ahead Elena noticed a hitch hiker on the side of the road, turning to Damon she smiled, "Pull over Damon, dinner is up the road."

Damon debating inside himself for a moment before figuring that he was also hungry so they might as well. He pulled up next to the hitch hiker, she was a female in what appeared to be her early twenties.

Elena opened her door and stepped out, "Need some help?"

"Could you give me a ride?" The woman asked, warily looking between the attractive faces of Elena and Damon, she sensed something was off but she didn't know what.

Elena circled behind her, "I'd love to give you a ride." She grinned at Damon over the woman's shoulder as she sunk her fangs in to the side of her neck, wrapping her arm around her waist to prevent her escape.

Before the woman could scream Damon flashed in front of her and compelled her, "You are not going to scream."

"I'm not going to scream." She repeated back, the compulsion taking hold of her and she didn't even think of screaming.

"Good girl." Damon stepped close to her so that his body was pressed against her front. He sank his teeth in to the other side of her neck, he curled his hand in to Elena's hair and groaned in to her neck as he caressed her hair.

Elena moaned in pleasure as the delicious taste of fresh warm blood ran down her throat, feeling Damon's hand in her hair caused another form of desire to fill her, sucking the last few drops of her blood she released her, licking her lips she looked at Damon.

Damon felt himself harden as he watched Elena lick blood off her mouth, dropping the girl to the floor he stalked over to Elena, curled his hand in her hair and captured her lips in his, groaning as the taste of Elena and blood filled him.

Elena jumped up, wrapping her legs around Damon's waist, she moaned as she rubbed herself against Damon, she was horny and he always provided her with good sex. "Take me Damon."

Damon flashed them over to the hood of his car, he ripped away Elena's panties, unzipped himself and slid home. He rocked in to Elena with abandon, thrusting hard until Elena came around him and he followed soon after, his face buried in her neck as he tried to catch his breath.

"Mmmm." Elena grinned as she sat up and pushed her skirt down, "Blood and sex, that was just what I needed thanks." She re-entered the car and waited for Damon to come back.

Damon stared incredulously at where Elena just sat, he had just had sex with her and she gave him thanks? He sighed before zipping himself back up and enter in to the car, "New York here we come." He just hoped that he could control her when they arrived.

The next day Damon pulled up outside a hotel, shutting his car off he turned to Elena and woke her, "We're here."

Elena got out of the car and stretched cat like as she took in her surroundings. The big skyscrapers of New York surrounded them, she felt a smile curve her lips as she thought of all the easy pickings this city would provide, vervain free pickings. She turned to Damon, "Where to first?" She smirked at the people who bypassed her, "I could use some breakfast."

"First we'll compel ourselves a hotel room, have a shower, change clothes," Damon wrapped his arm around Elena's waist, pulling her close to him he whispered in her ear, "then I will take you to a place where you can eat to your hearts content."

Elena felt her face change as bloodlust consumed her, unable to stop herself she sunk her teeth in to Damon's neck and drunk a few gulps of his blood. Pulling back, her face normal, she smirked up at Damon, "Mmmm. Delicious."

"I'll show you something that's delicious." Damon captured Elena's lips in his and sucked on her lips as he slid his hand under her shirt, he raked his nails up the curve of her spine drawing blood.

Elena moaned in to Damon's kiss as he scraped his nails against her back. She raised her knee and brushed it against his swelling erection, kissing her way up his neck, toward his ear she whispered huskily, "I think you'd better get that room now."

Damon smirked back, "My pleasure." He grabbed their bags out of his trunk and headed inside the hotel. At the reception he compelled the receptionist to give them their best room. Taking the elevator they rode up to the top floor, depositing their bags in the room, he turned to Elena and kissed her.

Elena grinned in to Damon's kiss, she loved that he couldn't get enough of her and she knew that at least she would have plenty of sex while on the run from Klaus. Pushing Damon down on the bed, Elena took her clothes off and stood before him naked. She crawled up the bed kissing up his thighs until she reached his erection and took him in her mouth.

Damon groaned as Elena massaged him with her mouth, he wrapped his hand in her hair and enjoyed her ministrations until he exploded. He pulled her up to him and kissed her mouth. Flipping them over, he kissed and caressed her body until he reached her centre. He feasted on her juices, lapping up all she had to give him, after she came he pushed himself inside her core and began pounding in to her.

Elena moaned as Damon filled her completely, flipping them over she began jumping up and down on him. Her moans grew louder as Damon wrapped his mouth around her nipple and sucked on it.

Damon put his hand on the small of Elena's back as he rocked up in to her, pulling her in to him as he continued suckling her nipple. As he felt himself drawing near his climax he wrapped his hand in Elena's hair, pulling her head back hard he sank his teeth in to the soft flesh of her neck, as her blood filled his mouth he pumped harder, groaning as he came.

Elena screamed in pleasure as Damon bit her, his hard thrusting hit her sweet spot inside her and she gyrated her hips faster as her orgasm built. Feeling herself come undone she bit Damon and moaned in to his neck as her body exploded.

Damon laid on his back trying to catch his breath, it seemed that no humanity Elena was horny Elena. He watched Elena as she stood up and walked around the room naked, "Where are you going?"

"To take a shower." Elena bent over taking out some of her clothes from her bag, looking over her shoulder at Damon she smirked, "You coming?"

Damon grinned and followed Elena in the bathroom, after getting dirty again they had a shower, getting dressed they finally left the hotel room. They explored New York's shops for a while before Damon took Elena to a bar.

"Where are we?" Elena asked curling his nose in disgust as she smelt the customers.

"I spent most of the seventies here." Damon looked around the bar remembering his time here in the seventies, "The factory was too clean, CBGB's was too high profile, but Billy's...Billy's was the underground of the underground."

"Not much a fan of soap."

"Easy judgey," Damon smirked at Elena as he led her over to the bar, "give it a few hours. This place will be crawling with more punked out nihilists than you can eat in a decade, trust me."

"I'll take your word for it." Elena motioned the bartender and compelled him to leave the bottle. Pouring herself and Damon a drink she asked, "What's the big plan Damon? Hide out in New York eating the tourists until Klaus forgets about me."

"No," Damon knocked back his drink, "this is the first stop on our world tour. I am here to get us some fake id's, after that we are going to take the first plane out of here and away from the murderous Hybrid we've no doubt left behind us."

"What shall we do in the meantime?" Elena smirked drinking her drink.

Damon ran his finger up Elena's arm, "You can snack on the locals whilst I do a little business in the back room."

"Why can't I come?" Elena pouted.

Damon nibbled on Elena's ear, "Because you're hungry." He kissed her neck as he stood up, "And my friend is wary of new people." Spotting his friend he nodded his head toward him, "I'll be back soon."

Elena watched Damon head toward a room in the club with his mysterious friend, she contemplated whether to follow him, but decided that with the way they left Mystic Falls Damon is not going to be in contact with anyone from there, so she turned to face the people in the room before she picked out a target.

Damon walked in to the room with his friend, "It's been a long time Will."

Will turned to face Damon, "Yes it has. What is it, twenty? Thirty years?"

"About that." Damon sat down on on of the chairs, "I need your expertise with something."

"What do you need?" Will asked.

"I need two id's. One for myself," Damon pointed at himself, "and one for my female friend out there."

"You remember how it goes Damon," Will grinned, "kill two people who match your descriptions and bring me their id's."

"Be back soon." Damon smirked at his friend before leaving the room and found Elena snacking on one of the locals. Coming behind her he tapped her on the shoulder, "Elena."

Elena pulled away from her victims neck, looking in her eyes she compelled her, "You never saw me. Leave."

"I never saw you." She repeated before leaving the bar.

"Business done?" Elena asked knocking her shot back, "Have you got the id's?"

"First we need to kill two people whom match our description," Damon explained, "then we take their id's and my friend will make them up for us."

"Have you done this before?" Elena asked curious.

"In the seventies I used to kill people whom matched certain descriptions and gave my friend the id's." Damon thought about a repeat customer he used to have, "Come to think of it I did get a lot of orders for a five foot seven brunette."

"Katherine." Elena guessed.

"Turns out I was helping her run from me. Ironic." Damon chuckled.

"Let's see if we have any takers yet." Elena scanned the bar before she found someone who could pass for her, "Found one."

"Go for it," Damon grabbed Elena's hand before she could take off, "take her out back, kill her, get her id then dump her."

"See you soon." Elena danced over to where the brunette was dancing, moving in front of her Elena began to compel her, "Follow me outside." She turned heading outside, the compelled woman following behind her. In the alley she pushed the woman against the wall and began feeding until she was dead. Searching her body she pulled out her purse, looked through the contents, retrieved what she needed before hiding the body and heading back inside to Damon. Handing over the id she smiled, "Your turn."

Damon pocketed the id before scanning the bar until he found someone passable as him. Seeing his target head toward the bathroom he followed behind him, intercepting him as he was about to open the door, "Follow me." He walked him outside before drinking his blood, he got his id and disposed of the body. Heading back inside he motioned Elena to follow him, walking straight in he threw the id's on Will's desk, "Time to get to work Will."

"I forgot how fast you were Damon." Will picked up the id's, "Is your friend coming?"

"I'm here." Elena said as she walked in and stood next to Damon.

Will jumped back in surprise, "K-Katherine? What are you doing here with Damon? I thought you were still running from him."

Elena raised her eyebrows in surprise, turning to Damon she communicated with her eyes to let this play out, answering Will she deepened her voice, "I picked him up along the way and decided all was forgiven." Elena smiled slyly like Katherine, walking over to Will she gave him a calculating look, "Do you still have my last address?"

Will looked through his records for a few moments before he pulled out a sheet, "Well I have a bunch of different addresses for you but the last one was in Willoughby, Pennsylvannia."

"That's correct." Elena smirked, she had Katherine's location, "Let's get on with it." Turning to Damon she widened her eyes at him before mouthing, "Get that paper."

Damon narrowed his eyes at Elena, trying to communicate how dangerous it would be to look for Katherine whilst evading Klaus at the same time she was. Seeing Elena's glare he rolled his eyes and relented nodding his head.

"I need to take your picture Damon." Will motioned Damon to stand in the corner and got his camera.

While Will took Damon's picture Elena walked over to the desk and silently lifted the paper and shoved it in to her pocket, _Katherine you bitch I'm coming to get you._

Damon and Elena hung around in the bar whilst they were waiting for Will to finish their id's. Damon asked Elena, "Are you sure you want to go after Katherine? You know she is a devious little bitch and if she finds out the reason we aren't in Mystic Falls she will be the first person to tell Klaus."

"She killed my brother Damon." Elena smirked, revenge in her eyes, "Don't I deserve a little retribution for everything she has done to me? What if it was Stefan?"

Damon growled at her bringing Stefan in it it, "If it was my little brother she killed I wouldn't hesitate before ripping her insides out."

"So we are on the same page?" Elena asked triumphantly, knowing that by bringing Stefan in to it, she would get this reaction from Damon.

Damon glared angrily in to his glass before relenting, "Fine." Drinking his shot he quickly poured another, raising his glass to Elena he toasted, "Here's to a suicide mission to kill Katherine."

"To kill Katherine." Elena knocked her glass against Damon's before downing it.

Will came up to them and handed over their id's, "Here they are." He addressed Damon, "I hope it's not another thirty years before we meet again buddy." Turning to Elena, "I will probably be hearing from you soon as usual." He shook Damon's hand and then Elena's, "Goodbye Damon. Goodbye Katherine."

"Bye, thanks for all your help." Elena said her goodbyes, very thankful for having Katherine's current whereabouts.

"See you Will." Damon said goodbye to his old friend. He turned to Elena, "Where to now Elena?"

"Let's enjoy our last night in New York before we head to Pennslyvannia." Elena said.

Damon and Elena spent the whole night indulging in New Yorks night life and all the people it had to offer. After a night of all the blood they could ever want and exploring their lust for each other they headed out. They drove for four hours before finally they arrived at Willoughby. Damon pulled over in to a street parking space, "This doesn't look like a place Katherine would frequent."

"That's the point isn't it?" Elena cocked her head, "If someone is looking for you there's no point hiding where they would suspect you'd go, best place is to go in the last place they'd ever look." She got out the car.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked as he also exited the vehicle.

Elena spotted a girl ahead walking to her car, "I'm hungry." She flashed over to the girl, startling her as she appeared next to her.

"Oh my god, you startled me." The girl placed her hand to her chest.

"Did I?" Elena asked before vamping out and going for her neck.

"Katherine, what are you doing?"

Elena pulls back, "You know me?" She raised her eyebrow at Damon who appeared next to her.

The girl looked surprised that Elena had asked that, "Of course. And I know most people around here prefer you to feed from the neck but I asked you to drink from my wrist," she pulled up her sleeve showing Elena bite marks on her wrist, "remember?"

"That little bitch compelled the whole town." Damon smirked in awe at Katherine's deviousness.

Elena smiled at Damon, "I think we just found Katherine." Turning to the girl she asked, "What's my full name?"

"Katherine Pierce."

"So how do you know Katherine?" Damon asked.

The girl looked at Damon confused, "How do I know who?"

"Me." Elena gestured at herself, "How do you know me?"

The girl looked at Elena, "Small town, everybody knows everybody."

"So everybody here knows Katherine?" Damon asked.

Looking at Damon the girl smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, I don't know who you are talking about."

Damon shook his head laughing, "She compelled people to forget all about her unless she's talking to them herself. Clever girl."

Elena was impressed with Katherine's deviousness, if anybody asked about Katherine but Katherine herself the person they were asking wouldn't have any idea who they were talking about, they were lucky she was the mirror image or they would have never known Katherine was here. She asked the girl, "How long have we known each other?"

"It's," The girl tried to search her memory but found it a blur, "been a while. I can't remember."

"Where do I live? Where do I work?" Elena fired questions at the girl trying to find out what she knows.

The girl looked more and more confused, "I don't know."

"Who do I spend time with? Do I have any friends?" Elena continued her questioning.

"Well, you said we could all be friends with you, as long as we kept your secret." The girl smiled at Elena.

"Secret?" Elena smiled, "What secret?"

The girl tried to remember what it was before answering confused, "I-I don't know."

"Thanks for the help." Elena left the girl and walked back over to the car, "So we know that Katherine has been here but she has compelled them so well they don't know what or where her secret is."

"She's been running for five hundred years Elena," Damon reminded her, "she's mastered the art of blending in and getting people to keep her secrets."

"You can't help but admire the little bitch." Elena admitted reluctantly.

Damon smirked, "She's the only person whom has outrun Klaus for this long." Gesturing at the girl they'd just left, "Now we know why."

Elena thought a moment about what to do next, "How about we try the post office to see if she has any mail and how long it was since anyone saw her."

"Sounds like a plan." Damon got in the car and drove to the post office. Getting out they headed to the building before they saw a postal worker walking toward them.

"Damon I'm going to ask this man if he's seen her." Elena walked over to the postal worker, "Hey, excuse me, do I have any mail today?"

"Hello Miss Pierce." The postal worker smiled at Elena, "No you don't have any mail today."

"When was the last time I was here?" Elena asked, hoping it wasn't that long ago so she would have a better chance at finding Katherine.

"I believe it was a week ago." The postal worker searched his memory, "I think you left with a man wearing a suit."

Damon burst out laughing hearing this, at Elena's glare he tried to taper down his mirth.

Elena smiled her thanks, "Thank you." As he left she growled and punched the side of a van putting a dent in it.

"It seems Katherine has Original protection in the form of Elijah." Damon smirked.

"Uh, and I thought he was an honourable man." Elena wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Men leave honor at the door when it comes the women they love."

"Elijah doesn't love Katherine he's just fallen under her spell like every single one of you idiots." Elena stated, heading back toward their car.

"I gave up on Katherine a long time ago."

"Not that long ago." Elena reminded Damon, "You searched for a way to bring her back for a hundred and fifty years. Love doesn't just go away."

"No it doesn't." Damon agreed with Elena, "Which is probably why Elijah is still in love with her. I have moved on," he stopped Elena by placing his hand on her arm smiling at her, "I moved on to you, I fell in love with you Elena and Katherine means nothing to me now."

"I don't care if you love me Damon," Elena peeled Damon's hand off her arm, "or if you love her because I don't love you."

Damon knew Elena only said that because her humanity was switched off but still, it hurt, it hurt a lot. Swallowing hard Damon glared at Elena, "What do you want to do now? Continue a pointless search for Katherine which will probably culminate in Elijah ripping our heads off? Or hop on the first flight out of the States to pastures new."

Elena thought long and hard about what she wanted to do. She really did want to kill Katherine but could she risk the wrath of Elijah if she eventually found her or if Klaus was actually hunting her did she want to be on the receiving end of his fury. No she didn't, "Alright Damon let's leave."

"Great." Damon got in to his car and started the engine, "Where shall we head to?"

"Paris?" Elena offered.

"No." If Damon was going to take Elena to Paris it was going to be when she had her humanity and they could explore each other in the city of love, "How about China?" He turned to Elena grinning, "I haven't had Chinese for a while."

Elena grinned excited, "China it is." She laughed as she had a thought, "I'll get to be a proper Geisha."

Damon laughed as he drove to the nearest airport where he compelled them two first class tickets, they took their seats and relaxed for the long flight ahead of them.

Fifteen hours later they arrived in Beijing, China. Elena looked out at the city around them and was happy to be away from all the troubles they left behind in Mystic Falls. This was the farthest place she had ever been to and was itching to explore the local cuisine.

Damon held their bags and hailed a cab. Sitting inside he instructed the driver, "Ni neng dai women qu zuijin de jiudian ma?"

"Shi de, xiansheng." The driver answered before heading toward the nearest hotel.

"You speak Chinese?" Elena asked surprised.

"I've been alive for over a hundred and fifty years Elena," Damon smiled, "I've got around. Perhaps not as many places as the Originals no doubt have but I've been many places over the years."

"That's what I love about being a vampire," Elena looked out the window of the cab, "the possibility of exploring everywhere and seeing everything." She smirked at Damon, "Sampling every single countries," she giggled, "cuisine."

"We certainly do have forever to do that." Damon smiled as he thought about spending forever with Elena, the real Elena, he wanted take her everywhere and show her the world. If she was still human he wouldn't have nearly enough time to show her half of what the world has to offer, he hoped that when she finally got her humanity back that the sire bond would be broken and she would wish to stay a vampire to be with him for eternity. He sighed, there was no use in dreaming of what could be, he had to deal with the cards he's built dealt and that was an emotionless Elena whose only thought was finding more blood.

Pulling up to the hotel Damon paid the driver, "Xiexie." He took his and Elena's bag and walked toward the reception where he compelled them a room. They took the elevator up to their room and he deposited their bags in the room.

"Where shall we go tonight? I can't wait to sample the food." Elena began to undress, "I need to take a shower."

"I'll join you." Damon undressed and followed Elena in to the bathroom where they had sex and washed themselves. Heading back in to the room they re-dressed, "There are some clubs here that we can go to."

"Good." Elena brushed her hair and styled it in to a ponytail, "How long are we going to stay in Beijing for?"

"I think we should stay here for a week before moving on." Damon pulled Elena in to his arms, "We don't want to stay in the same place for too long." He kissed her hard and felt the lust he always felt for Elena overcome him.

"Not right now Damon." Elena pushed Damon off, "I am hungry and I want to go out." She headed toward the door and waited for Damon to follow her. They left the hotel and headed to the nearest club where they danced and fed off the other people in the club, drinking their fill.

They did this every night for the next few days, this was how Caroline found them, dancing in the middle of the dancefloor feeding off a woman, Elena was drinking from behind and Damon was feeding from the front. Caroline felt a pain in her heart as she watched her former best friend feeding off a person like it was nothing, she hated that Damon appeared to be doing nothing to bring her humanity back, how was feeding off someone going to bring her back to herself? Caroline sighed as decided to look around to try and figure where exactly they were.

_Listening to the conversations around her Caroline could tell they were in a foreign country, from the sounds of the people it seemed that they were in Japan, China or somewhere in Asia. She headed outside to try and find out where they were, unfortunately everywhere there was foreign language written and she didn't know enough about geography to have a clue where they were. Giving up she called out, "Kol. Kol I need you."_

_"Yes darling?" Kol grinned as he appeared beside Caroline._

_"I need your help." Caroline gestured around them, "Do you have any idea where we are? Because I have no clue."_

_Kol looked around for a moment before he recalled where they were, "We are in China, Beijing I believe." He smiled at Caroline, "It's been a few centuries since I've been here."_

_"Thank you." Caroline hugged Kol, so happy she had someone she could call on to help her while she was in her ghostly form._

_"Your welcome sister." Kol raised his eyebrow, "Now what are you doing in China? Last time I saw you was in New Orleans where you told me you were off to see Nik to find out what the spells complication was."_

_"I went to see Klaus and he told me that an ingredient of the spell was the blood of the one who killed me." Caroline replied._

_"So you need Elena's blood to bring you back." Kol smirked, "I guess it's a good thing they high tailed it out of Mystic Falls or Nik would have killed her already." Suddenly a smile lit up his face, "Does you being here mean that this is where you've found them? There is no other reason for you to be here."_

_"Yeah. They are in a club back there." Caroline gestured over her shoulder, "I need to go back home and text Klaus where they are."_

_"Your not going to have a little fun in the meantime?" Kol smirked, thinking of the fun they had messing with Tyler and Hayley._

_"I'm going to save my revenge for when Klaus brings them back to Mystic Falls and Elena can see me as I have a few choice words for her." Caroline replied, she wanted to look Elena in the eye as she told her what she truly thought of her._

_"Make sure I'm there for that sister," Kol hooked his arm around Caroline's, "I wouldn't want to miss that."_

_"Consider it done brother." Caroline smiled at Kol, "Let's go home Kol."_

_"As you wish." Kol thought of home at the same time Caroline did, the air shifted and they stood inside the mansion._

_"I'm going to text Klaus the location." Caroline walked over to the table and picked up the phone, she wrote Klaus a text, 'Hey Klaus, I found Elena. She's in Beijing, China. Love you Caroline x x x' She waited a few minutes for a reply, 'Thank you, my love. Hopefully this means I will be coming home to you sooner then we thought. I'll let you know when we arrive in China. Love forever Klaus.' Caroline smiled as she read his message, putting the phone on the table she turned to Kol, "Klaus has got the message and he will tell me when he arrives in China."_

_"All we can do is wait then darling." Kol took a seat on the chair and smirked at the sleeping Rebekah and Stefan before him, "When did this happen?"_

_Caroline giggled as she also took a seat, "Well it all started the other day..." And proceeded to tell Kol all the events that had happened since he'd been gone._

Over in Italy Klaus had just put his phone down after sending Caroline a reply. Heading in to the other room where Elijah sat reading a book, he poured himself a drink before addressing him, "I just heard from Caroline."

"Oh?" Elijah put a bookmark in his book and put it down, "What did she have to say?"

"She's found Elena's location." Klaus replied, at Elijah's raised eyebrow he answered his silent question, "She's in China, Beijing to be exact."

Elijah sat in silent contemplation for a moment, "I never thought they'd be in China. Do you wish me to book the tickets Niklaus?"

"Yes brother." Klaus thought for a moment, "Make them for tomorrow so we can finish our business in Italy first."

"As you wish." Elijah went to his room, opened his laptop and booked them first class tickets to China for the next day.

Klaus drank his scotch and thought about what he'd do when he saw Elena, _I'm going to snap that little whore's neck._ He smirked at the thought. He wanted to be home with Caroline, he missed seeing her beautiful face and holding her in his arms. He couldn't wait until he could take her out of his mansion and show her the world. He sat on the chair and thought of all the places he would take her to and relish in her smile at each new place he took her to, "Soon Elena, you will regret ever hurting the woman I love."

TBC

AN - I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for all your great reviews they mean a lot. I'm sorry for the long wait, I have been super busy. Until next time X X X

Here are the translations of the Chinese I used:

**Ni neng dai women qu zuijin de jiudian ma? - **Can you take us to the nearest hotel?

**Shi de, xiansheng - **Yes sir.

**Xiexie - **Thank you.


	16. Chapter 16 - The Hunt Begins

End And Beginnings

Chapter 16 - The Hunt Begins

Klaus and Elijah arrived in Beijing two days after Caroline's phonecall, as they had just been on a long haul flight they decided to go straight to the hotel and were met at the gate by their driver. Following him to the car they got in and were driven to their hotel, Pangu Seven Star Hotel, it is one of the worlds most luxurious and technologically advanced hotels.

Klaus and Elijah exited the car and headed inside. Walking over to the front desk Klaus spoke, "Hello, I have a reservation for the Pangu Presidential Suite under Mikaelson."

The woman checked the booking information on her computer, "Yes, we have your reservation, Mr Mikaelson." She got their key card and handed it to them, "Take the elevator on your left and press the P button. It will take you straight to your suite where you will be met by your butler, Qiang."

"Thank you." Klaus thanked her, then walked to the elevator and pressed P. The elevator ascended right to the top floor, the door opened and they were greeted by their butler.

"Greetings, Mr Mikaelson," Qiang bowed to Klaus, "Mr Mikaelson," he then bowed to Elijah, "I am Qiang, I will be your butler for the duration of your stay at Pangu."

"My brother and I are hungry after our long journey." Elijah looked Qiang in the eye and compelled him, "Cut your wrist, fill two wine glasses with your blood and return to us."

Qiang immediately headed to the kitchen to fulfil Elijah's compulsion. He filled two wine glasses with his blood and brought them back to the brothers, his wrist still bleeding, "Here you go, Sirs."

"Thank you, Qiang." Elijah healed Qiang's wrist before dismissing him, "That will be all."

Qiang bowed before Klaus and Elijah before taking his leave. He left to go home and would return tomorrow.

Klaus walked over to the window, the view overlooked the Beijing Olympic park. He drank the blood as he thought of what he would do once Elena was in his possession. He was still undecided as to what her ultimate fate would be, she had tried to rid the world of his angel and that would not go unpunished. Yet, some fates were worse than death and he had the beginning of a plan forming.

"Niklaus," Elijah interrupted Klaus's thoughts, "before we left Italy I had some local vampires track the doppelgangers whereabouts and I know where they are," he tilted his head asking, "do you wish to go now? Or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, Elijah." Klaus finished his glass of blood before setting it down on the table, "It's been a long few days and I wish to retire to bed."

"As you wish." Elijah watched Klaus as he left the room and sighed. He could see that the distance between his brother and Caroline was starting to effect Klaus. It would not be so bad if they could at least speak with each other but the spell prevented his brother from doing that. He took out his phone and dialled the number of the vampire he had tailing Elena, "Wu, it is Elijah."

"What can I do for you?" Wu asked.

"Are they still in the hotel?" Elijah asked.

"Yes," Wu answered, "they went to a club where they fed and just got back."

"Good." This was good news, in the morning Elijah and Klaus would pay a visit to Elena and Damon, "You may leave now."

"Thank you, Elijah." Wu said before hanging up and leaving Damon and Elena's hotel.

Elijah finished his glass of blood then headed toward his room, after a quick shower he put on some sleep pants and got in bed. He was just about to turn off the lamp when his cell vibrated, indicating that he had a text message. He opened the message and read it, _When are you coming home?_ Elijah quickly typed out a response, _Not yet, I am still looking for her. Hopefully soon though. _Soon he got a reply, _Call me if you need help on finding someone running from Klaus. _Elijah chuckled, _Will do. Talk to you later._ He smiled as he read the next text, _Sweet dreams, Elijah. _He put his phone on the nightstand and went to bed.

In the morning Klaus and Elijah left the hotel and got in the car to head toward the location of Elena and Damon's hotel. Pulling up the brothers got out of the car and walked inside going straight to the elevator. They rode in silence all the way to their required floor, they got off the elevator and walked until they stood outside of Elena and Damon's room.

"How do you wish to proceed, Niklaus?" Elijah asked, leaning against the wall.

"Like this." Klaus gave the door a kick and it flew off it's hinges breaking in to pieces. Klaus entered calling out, "Elena. Come out, come out, wherever you are." Even as he spoke, he sensed that no one else was in the room, still he checked all the rooms just to be sure and found nothing.

Elijah followed behind his brother, he could sense the same thing as Klaus, that Elena and Damon were no longer here. He checked the closet and found that their clothes were gone. They must have left sometime in the night after he dismissed Wu. How could they have known they needed to flee? He and Klaus had made a low key arrival yesterday to try and keep their presence here quiet.

Klaus stalked back in to the living area rage on his face, "They. Are. Not. HERE!" Klaus threw the coffee table against the wall shattering it. He went around the room smashing lamps, tables and mirrors. Then he started ripping apart the paintings and furniture. When he was done he stood in the middle of the destruction panting.

"Are you done, Niklaus?" Elijah asked, he had stood by and watched as his brother tore the room apart. He was not unfamiliar with one of Klaus's tantrums, whereas Rebekah screamed and pouted during an outburst, Klaus had always caused destruction, his two siblings were quite similar in that respect.

Klaus gritted his teeth at Elijah's calm composure, it always irked him that his big brother never falted in appearing calm and collected even when chaos surrounded him. Glaring at his brother he growled, "You told me they were here. You have failed me yet again, brother."

Elijah stalked over to Klaus, "Listen to me, brother," he glared in to his brothers eyes, "I have been nothing but loyal to you, ever since we made our vow standing over mothers grave. I stood by you as you searched to break your curse. I ran with you from Mikael and helped you protect our family." Elijah allowed emotion to enter his eyes for the first time in centuries as he looked at Klaus, "I fell for Katerina, so I gave you a way to spare her and you said no. No matter how much it would have hurt me, I would have still helped you with the ritual and watched Katerina die." Elijah placed his hands on Klaus's cheeks as he tried to get through to his brother, "I did not let her escape, Nik, I was not to blame. It was Trevor, the vampire who originally found her, that released her as he had also fallen for her."

Klaus was shocked, he had never seen Elijah show him so much emotion before, he was sure that his brother hated him and now he wasn't so sure, "I can't recall the last time you called me Nik."

"It has been too long." Elijah released Klaus's face and tentatively smiled at him, "I have helped you look for a spell for Caroline, I have followed you from the States, to Italy, on to China and I will continue to do so because you are my brother and I love you."

Klaus was speechless, for the second time in a week someone told him they loved him, first Caroline and now Elijah. He did not know what to say in return as he wasn't sure if he had ever told Elijah that he loved him. He put his hand on Elijah's shoulder and squeezed, "We are a family, Elijah and we always will be." It was the closest he could come to an I love you at the present time, even though Elijah had explained some of what happened the night Katerina escaped, it would still take some time before he could trust him again.

Elijah was satisfied with Klaus's reply, he knew his brother did not just declare his love to anyone, you had to be truly worthy to deserve his love. Elijah got back on subject, "What do you wish to do now?"

"I will follow Elena to the ends of the earth," Klaus replied, "and once I catch up to her, I will take great pleasure in bleeding her."

Elijah quirked his lips in amusement, "Yes I know that, brother." He surveyed the damage done to the room in Klaus's ire, "What I wish to know is, what do you intend to do now that your little tantrum is over?"

"It was a fit of rage, not a tantrum." Klaus rolled his eyes at Elijah.

"Whatever you say, Nikla..." Elijah stopped himself, he was so used to using Klaus's given name instead of Rebekah and Kol's shortened version of it that it would take him some getting used to, "Nik."

"I wish to speak with the vampire you had follow then." Klaus felt inexplicably pleased at Elijah's use of his shortened name, previously only Rebekah and Kol had used it, _and Caroline, _Klaus smiled at that thought, Caroline had used it when she told him that she loved him and that was wonderful to hear from her lips. Klaus sighed, he missed her, more than he thought possible and he hated not being able talk to her, to hold her in his arms and kiss her. Dreams were not enough, they would never be enough and he needed to find Elena so that they could put this sorry saga behind them and get on with the rest of their eternity.

"I shall call him now." Elijah took out his phone and dialled Wu's number. When Wu answered he asked, "I need you to come to the hotel I had you watch last night."

"It is daylight out, I cannot come to you." Wu replied.

Elijah was so used to the vampires of Mystic Falls walking around in daylight that he sometimes forget that others of their kind did not have the same privilege, "We will come to you. Where are you?" Wu told him the address, "We shall be there in thirty minutes." He hung up the phone.

"We are going to see your vampire, I presume." Klaus said after listening in on Elijah's conversation.

"Yes," Elijah replied, "we have to go to him as it's daytime." He turned and walked through the ruined door to the elevator where he pressed the button.

When the elevator doors opened Klaus followed Elijah inside, he pressed the button for the ground floor and they begun descending. They left the hotel and entered the car. Elijah told the driver the address and when he leant back in his seat Klaus asked, "When did your vampire last see them?"

"Last night." Elijah answered, "I called him just after you retired to your room and he was still with them at the hotel." He frowned as he added, "As they were in the hotel and I knew we would be visiting them early, I told Wu he could leave."

"A rare lapse from you." Klaus slightly smiled at his brother, "It is no mind now. After we talk to this Wu fellow to find out what he knows, I will call Caroline." He sighed annoyed, "I mean I will call Rebekah or Stefan, whomever is with Caroline, to talk to her."

"Is that not trying, brother?" Elijah enquired, "To have to talk through someone else to speak to your girl."

"It is not ideal." Klaus carefully replied, he was not comfortable talking about his feelings, especially to his, until recently, estranged brother, "But it is only temporary. The sooner we find Elena, the sooner I can get back to Caroline."

"We will find her." Elijah smiled at him, he was glad that Klaus finally had someone to care about other then himself, he feared his brother was no longer capable of love after centuries of betrayal hardened him but seeing him with Caroline, the way he acted around her, he was happily proven wrong.

The car pulled up outside Wu's apartment. Klaus and Elijah excited the car and went inside. Elijah led the way up the stairs and knocked on the door.

Wu opened the door, "Elijah, come in." He stood aside to let them in, closing the door he gestured at Klaus, "Who is this?"

"Wu, this is my brother, Klaus." Elijah introduced Klaus.

Klaus smirked, satisfied at the fear that entered Wu's eyes at hearing his name, "I see that you've heard of me."

Wu bowed, "Yes, I have heard the stories of the Original vampire named Klaus. It is an honour to meet you."

"It's Hybrid now mate, do keep up." Klaus assessed the vampire in front of him, he could not be more then a hundred years old yet he'd heard of the Original family, which was rare for one so young as they had remained relatively hidden in the last century due to Mikael's threat and Klaus's own daggering of his family, bar Elijah.

"We come to you in regards to the vampires I had you follow." Elijah narrowed his eyes at Wu, "When we arrived at their hotel they had already left."

"What?" Wu's eyes widened in panic, "They were there last night," his gaze jumped between Elijah and Klaus in fear, "I saw them enter with my own eyes."

"Did you? Are you sure?" Klaus asked, glaring in to Wu's frightened eyes.

Wu nodded his head, "Yes. Yes I am sure." He searched his memory for last nights events, "They were in the club they frequent, I watched them as they drained the locals, then I followed them as they entered the hotel and waited for a few hours until I received your phonecall. I never saw them leave, I swear."

"Let's be certain, shall we." Klaus stepped forward catching Wu's gaze and began compelling him, "Tell me what you saw."

Wu's pupils dilated as the compulsion took hold and he answered, "I watched them feed at the club, I followed them to the hotel and waited until I received Elijah's call. I never saw them leave." He blinked as he was released from the compulsion, "What? How can you compel me? I'm a vampire."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "It's quite simple really," He thrust his hand in Wu's chest, wrapping it around his heart, "I'm an Original." He pulled his hand back taking Wu's heart with it and watched as he fell to the ground dead.

"Niklaus." Elijah gave Klaus a disapproving look, he took his handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it over to Klaus, "Was that necessary?"

"What happened to Nik?" Klaus asked grinning at Elijah as he wiped the blood off his hand with the handkerchief his brother gave to him.

"He ripped the heart out of one of my vampire allies." Elijah frowned at the gleeful look on his brothers face.

"He wasn't a very good one." Klaus chuckled at the sour look on Elijah's face, throwing his arm around Elijah's shoulder he began leading him out of the apartment, "You need to relax Elijah, if he could let them slip through his fingers then he didn't deserve to live."

Elijah shook his head at his brother, Caroline may have softened him slightly but he would always be Klaus, impulsive and unforgiving. Elijah waited until they were in the car heading back to their own hotel before speaking, "Are you going to contact those in Mystic Falls when we return to the hotel?"

Klaus checked his watch and calculated the time difference between China and the US, "They are twelve hours behind us so it's currently ten at night, I will contact them when we get back," he smirked at Elijah, "no doubt they are all together."

"I should think so," Elijah replied, "what I know of Stefan, he would not leave Caroline alone and Rebekah will be wherever he is."

"Caroline also has Kol for company so I'm glad she won't be lonely." Klaus had never known anyone to be loved as much as Caroline is, he was sure it was her light, she shone so brightly it was as if the Sun itself was around her and everyone was caught in her orbit, _she is turning me in to a poet, _he chuckled amused at his thoughts, _and a sap._

"I've never known our brother to be so helpful." Elijah was surprised Kol had been helping Caroline as he barely knew her, could dying change his brother as much as it seemed? He would not know until the visibility spell was performed on Kol.

"There are hidden depths inside our brother," Klaus smiled sadly at the thought of Kol, "buried underneath his vainness and arrogance."

"We will get the chance to rectify our mistakes with Kol." Elijah reassured his brother and himself, "No matter where this hunt takes us, we must return for Kol's spell," at the hesitant look on Klaus's face Elijah added, "Caroline would be the first to tell you that we need to be there for Kol. We have forever to find Elena whereas we have one chance to be there for Kol as the brothers he deserves."

Klaus nodded his head in agreement. Elijah made a good point, Kol deserves his family around him when he's made visible, not just Caroline and Bonnie, "I give you my word, no matter if we've found Elena or not, we will return to Mystic Falls for Kol." Klaus held out his hand for Elijah to take, "Let's make always and forever mean something again."

Elijah took Klaus's hand in his and vowed, "We will make our family strong and whole again." He shook his brothers hand in agreement, letting go he relaxed against the backseat for the rest of the journey.

When they arrived at the hotel they went straight to the elevator and up to their suite. They were greeted by their butler, Qiang, as they got off the elevator, "Hello Sirs, can I get you anything?"

Klaus didn't want to have to constantly dismiss Qiang when he and Elijah discussed supernatural matters so he compelled him, "Anything you hear Elijah and I discuss you will forget. The instant my brother and I leave this hotel you will forget we ever existed." He listened as Qiang repeated his instructions back, satisfied that he was taken care of Klaus moved back breaking his stare and ordered, "Get us two bottles of your finest scotch." He went to the sofa and sat down.

Elijah joined his brother on the sofa, "I'm glad you compelled him, it would have been quite tedious dismissing him every time we wish to discuss our business." He watched Qiang pour his drink before picking it up and thanking him.

Klaus took a big gulp of his drink before retrieving his cellphone and calling Rebekah.

Meanwhile in Mystic Falls, Rebekah, Stefan, Caroline and an unseen Kol were in Klaus's mansion. They were in the living room drinking while awaiting a call from either Elijah or Klaus, it had been a couple of days since Caroline found Elena's location and they were anxious to find out what was going on.

Rebekah's cell went off, startling the occupants of the room. She picked up her cellphone reading the caller I.D and seeing that it was Klaus she answered putting it on speaker, "Have you found her, Nik?"

Caroline and Stefan both leant closer, eager to hear Klaus's response, "Please say he found her." Caroline held her hands together in prayer.

"We found out where she was staying," Klaus answered, "unfortunately, when we arrived in the morning they had already gone and we know for a fact that they were there the night before."

"So what are you going to do?" Rebekah asked, she had a feeling that Elena was going to be as hard to catch as Katherine was.

"I need your help again, sweetheart," Klaus replied, addressing Caroline, "I need you to find out where they've gone Caroline."

"I'll do it but I need to take Kol with me this time as he will be more likely to know where we are." Caroline answered, she needed Kol's help as she had seen nothing of the world and would have no idea where they are.

"Caroline will do it and she will be taking Kol with her." Rebekah relayed to Klaus.

"Does he want us to look now?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline wants to know if you want her to look now?" Rebekah asked Klaus.

Klaus turned to Elijah asking, "What do you think Elijah?"

Elijah thought it over for a moment, "The problem is we don't know when they left or how long they've been travelling for." He spoke in to the phone, "Caroline, how about you and my brother search in the morning." He explained his reasoning, "It shall give them time to reach a destination and settle in. Giving us more of a chance of tracking them to the right place."

"Makes sense." Klaus agreed with Elijah, "Caroline? Go look for them in the morning and when you find them text me with their location."

"I will." Caroline leant over to Rebekah and told her, "Also, tell him to remember what I said in his dream and that I miss him."

"Nik?" Rebekah spoke in to the phone, "I have a message from Caroline, she told me to tell you that she'll do it."

"Anything else?" Klaus was hoping that there was more that Caroline wanted to tell him.

Rebekah smirked at the eagerness in Klaus's voice, "She wants you to remember what she said in your dream and she misses you."

Klaus smiled, "How could I forget, my love," he was happy that in Caroline's own little way she told him that she loved him, "you know that I do and I miss you too."

Caroline smiled, glad that Klaus understood that she was telling him that she loved him.

"I hope to see you soon, Nik." Rebekah meant it, even though she and Klaus had been fighting before this happened, she missed him and hoped it wouldn't take much longer.

"I will call again when I hopefully have the doppelganger in my possession. Goodbye." Klaus hung up and decided to phone some of his Chinese contacts to see if any had seen Elena.

Back in the mansion, Caroline could not believe how close Klaus and Elijah came to Elena, "How is it possible that Elena and Damon leave the night Klaus and Elijah arrived." She worriedly chewed her lip, "Do you think it's possible that they know that Klaus is looking for them?"

"It's entirely possible," Rebekah replied, shrugging her shoulders, "some vampires do have loose lips."

"The reason Damon left so quick in the first place was because he knew once Klaus found out what Elena did that he would go after her." Stefan added, knowing his brother the way he does, he was sure that Damon already knew that Klaus was after them and that was why they'd run.

"That will definitely make it harder to catch them if Damon suspects," Caroline frowned, "he is a devious bastard when he wants to be."

"But not impossible." Rebekah smiled reassuringly at Caroline, "Do not underestimate my brothers, they will not stop until they find her." She stood up holding her hand out to Stefan, "I'm tired, Stefan, let's go to bed."

"Goodnight, Caroline." Stefan took Rebekah's hand and followed her to her bedroom.

Caroline hated that it was taking longer then expected, she thought the fact that as a ghost she could go to anyone just by thinking of them would make this easy. _Nothing is ever easy in our lives, _she thought feeling dejected.

_"Quit pouting sister," Kol rolled his eyes at Caroline, "one little setback and you sit here all morose."_

_"I can handle setbacks," Caroline glared, an angry spark returning to her eyes, "I was Miss Mystic Falls, I can handle anything." She sighed, "Sometimes I wish that I didn't have to fight quite so hard for the things I want."_

_"Darling," Kol walked over to Caroline placing his hands on her shoulders, "life is not supposed to be easy. It should be full of fun and excitement," his eyes shone as his passion for life filled him, "love and adventure. Even after a thousand years that is still what I want, time doesn't diminish my passion for life, if anything it enhances it."_

_Caroline felt tears fill her eyes at Kol's speech, she felt bad that his life was cut short as well as thousands of other vampires so that they could complete Jeremy's Hunters mark and for what? To cure Elena of vampirism. There was only one dose, so what right did she have to take it over any other vampire on Earth, she didn't. Caroline wrapped her arms around Kol and embraced him, "I am so sorry you were killed in the hunt for that stupid cure."_

_Kol returned Caroline's embrace, "It was not your fault Caroline."_

_Caroline pulled back to look at Kol, "Klaus needs to use that spell for you too." She gestured around them, "You don't deserve to be stuck here unseen for the rest of time." She took his hands in hers, "We both deserve to live."_

_Kol was touched that Caroline wanted him to live, they had only really gotten to know each other once they were dead and in that short time they had grown close. Squeezing her hand he smiled at her, "Thank you, darling. Let us help Nik find Elena first and then we'll sort out a way for both of us to come back."_

_"Okay." Caroline agreed, she decided to forget about that for now, "How about we relax on the sofa and watch tv before looking for them." And that's what they did, Kol's arm around Caroline's shoulder as they watched television together._

_Caroline's eyes fluttered open, she was leaning against someones chest, looking up she saw that it was Kol, she must have fallen asleep against him last night. Sitting up, she stretched her arms behind her back, loosening up the kinks._

_"Morning Caroline." Kol yawned as he awakened, "Shall we go now?"_

_"Yes." Caroline jumped up, suddenly filled with nerves despite this being the second time of doing this, "I just want to get this over with."_

_"Alright." Kol stood up and held his hand out to Caroline, "Ready?"_

_Caroline put her hands in Kol's, "I'm ready." She closed her eyes and thought of Elena. She felt the familiar shift in the air just before they were transported. Opening her eyes she saw Elena and Damon sitting on a hotel bed talking. She turned to Kol, "Go and find out where we are, I'll listen in on their conversation."_

_"Back soon, darling." Kol disappeared through the door in search of their current location._

_Caroline walked over to Elena and Damon, she felt anger fill her at the sight of her, why should Elena get to explore the world while she was stuck on the Other Side. She glared down at Elena, "You kill me and yet you live in luxury." She clenched her hands in to fists, "I can't wait until Klaus brings you back to Mystic Falls so I can get my revenge over you." Caroline took a deep breath calming herself down before listening in on their conversation._

"I miss Beijing," Elena leant back on her elbows against the bed, "the locals were," she smirked, "so tasty."

Damon pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, "Yes well, we would have been so dead if we stayed." He held his thumb and index finger an inch apart, "We missed Klaus by this much."

_Caroline gasped, "They know Klaus is after them." She listened avidly to their conversation to try and find out what they know._

"I can't believe he's actually coming after me." Elena huffed in annoyance, "It's not like he and Caroline were actually together."

"He loved her." Damon replied, turning his gaze to Elena his eyes softened, "If it was you, I would never stop until I found the person who killed you and destroyed them."

"I told you before," Elena rolled her eyes at Damon, when would he get it through his head that she didn't love him, she couldn't, "I'm his doppelganger, he's not going to kill me, probably torture me for a bit but not kill me."

_"Oh wow," Caroline crossed her arms over her chest, "full of yourself much."_

"So that's why he put a bounty on your head?" Damon widened his eyes at Elena before saying sarcastically, "For a friendly chat." He gave her a hard stare, "You do realize that there's another doppelganger out there for Klaus to turn human to make his precious Hybrids."

"Katherine?" Elena replied surprised, "You think Klaus would let that bitch live after everything she's done?"

"Klaus always has a back up," Damon answered, "and now that he has two doppelgangers within his reach, I think he'll pick the one that didn't kill his love," he raised his brow, "don't you?"

"We'll see." Elena answered, "Perhaps we should kill Katherine so he doesn't have a choice."

"Good luck with that." Damon smirked, "Katherine has Original protection in the form of Elijah, remember?"

_"What?" Caroline's eyes widened shocked, 'Elijah is with Katherine?' Then she thought about what that meant, 'Elijah knows where the cure is and he hasn't told Klaus.' Should she? Caroline didn't want to take the cure, Rebekah wanted it, Stefan wanted it too, she sure as hell wasn't giving it to Elena, she didn't know what Klaus wanted with it besides destroying it and Kol wanted to use it on Silas, 'Urgh! I can't even think about that right now.' She filed that information away for later and continued listening in to Elena and Damon._

"True." Elena conceded that Damon had a point, Katherine had Elijah and would be nigh on impossible to get to her, "Anyway, how did you know that Klaus was in Beijing? You got us out of there so quick that I never asked."

"Your kidding? You didn't see that vampire following us around for a couple days." Damon asked.

"No."

"Of course you didn't," Damon chuckled, "you were too busy enjoying the night life." Elena grinned back at him, "Well I noticed him and asked around, that's how I found out about the price on your head. Then I overheard him on the phone taking to Elijah and I figured it was time to leave before we had two Originals knocking at our door."

"Good thinking." Elena was impressed at Damon's quick thinking.

_Kol appeared next to Caroline, "I know where we are."_

_"Where?" Caroline asked, she was still trying to process all that she'd learnt from listening to Elena and Damon._

_"Shanghai, darling." Kol replied, "Shall we go and share the news."_

_"We have one problem," at Kol's raised eyebrow Caroline continued, "Damon knows that Klaus and Elijah are looking for them. He knew that someone was following them and that Elijah had arrived in Beijing, that's why they were gone when Klaus arrived at their hotel ."_

_"You'll have to tell Nik." Kol said, then he held his hands out, "Ready to go?"_

_Caroline took Kol's hands in hers and thought of home. The air shifted and they appeared in the Mikaelson mansion. Caroline let go of Kol's hands, walked over to the table and retrieved the cellphone Klaus gave her, typing him a message._

In Beijing, Klaus was sitting on the couch drawing when his phone beeped with a message, he put his pad down and picked up his cellphone reading the message, _They're in Shanghai at the Pudong Shangri-La, Penthouse Suite. They knew you were coming. Damon knows about the bounty and the vampire that was following them. I love you, Nik._ Klaus was annoyed that Damon knew they were coming but seeing the 'I love you' from Caroline made him smile, he typed her a reply, _Thank you for the information, sweetheart. The vampire has already been taken care of. I hope we'll catch them this time so I can return to you. I love you too, Caroline. _He put his phone down and called out, "Elijah!"

Elijah walked in, "Yes?"

"They've found their location, they're in Shanghai." Klaus told Elijah what Caroline had found out, "Turns out Damon knew we arrived as he noticed your little spy," he smirked, "good thing I killed him."

"Perhaps it was a good thing you killed him if he was incompetent enough to be seen." Elijah would have to find better vampires for next time he was in need of them, "So, are we leaving now? Or tomorrow?"

"After last time I think it's better if we leave now." Klaus went to the bedroom and retrieved his things. He met Elijah in the living room and they went to the elevator where they rode it to the ground floor. They got in their car, went straight to the airport and compelled themselves on to the next flight to Shanghai.

Three hours later, Klaus and Elijah arrived in Shanghai. After putting their bags in the car, Elijah asked, "Do you want us to find ourselves a hotel first or go straight to them?"

"I'm not taking any chances this time. We're going straight there." Klaus got in the car and informed the driver where they were going.

They made the journey to where Elena and Damon were staying, getting out of the car Klaus and Elijah stealthily made their way in to the hotel and up to their floor. Klaus quietly broke the lock and entered the room. He roared in anger at the message scrawled in blood on the wall, _CATCH US IF YOU CAN._

TBC

AN - I hope you all enjoyed it and that it was worth the wait. Thank you for all your reviews, they mean so much to me. I hope you all got the hint about the person I alluded to whom is going to be in the next chapter ;) Won't be such a long wait this time. Until next time X X X


	17. Chapter 17 - Closing In

End And Beginnings

Chapter 17 - Closing In

Klaus was steaming mad at the words written on the hotel wall, CATCH US IF YOU CAN. _Oh I will catch you and when I do I'm going to inflict very painful tortures upon Damon and Elena, _he smirked at the thought.

"They are becoming very tiresome." Elijah mused, Damon and Elena's disappearing acts were becoming quite annoying.

"Yes they are." Klaus agreed, "I guess we must contact Caroline, yet again."

"This is becoming ridiculous, brother," Elijah had a thought, he wasn't sure it was a good one, especially considering the person it entailed calling but it was better than calling Caroline constantly, "I have an idea."

"Do tell." Klaus was curious as to what Elijah's idea was.

"I know someone we can call whom knows how to evade someone," Elijah began cautiously, "she is very well versed in the art of hiding."

"Well?" Klaus asked impatiently, "Who is this illustrious female?"

"I will call her and ask her to come to us." Elijah was not relishing in those two meeting, "Do you wish for us to stay in Shanghai? Or should we go elsewhere?"

Klaus thought over the options for a minute, what are the chances that Elena and Damon are even in China anymore? Then again, what good is it to pick a country at random and hope that they are near to where Elena and Damon would be, "We will stay in Shanghai. Ask your friend to meet us here and we will form a plan once she arrives."

"Very well." Elijah took out his phone, "I shall call her from outside." He left the hotel room and headed outside. Dialling her number he waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello Elijah."

Elijah smiled at the sound of her voice, "We are in need of your expertise."

"I knew you would." She chuckled, "Where would you like to meet?"

"We are in Shanghai." Elijah replied, "As of now we don't have a hotel but we shall rectify that shortly and I will text you the location."

"I will get the first flight out and I should arrive by tomorrow night."

"See you then." Elijah ended the call. _It will be very interesting to see them come face to face tomorrow, _Elijah thought, walking back to the hotel room, _it will not be pretty. _Entering the room he went over to Klaus, "I've spoken to her, she will get the first fight out and should be here by tomorrow night."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at Elijah, "It is very curious that you do not wish to tell me her name." He watched Elijah's slight shift in posture and could see that he grew uncomfortable with Klaus's words, "It seems I shall find out her identity tomorrow."

"You will." Elijah needed to get Klaus off the subject of whom was arriving tomorrow, "Shall we get ourselves a hotel suite?"

"No point in staying here any longer." Klaus began walking out, "Shall we book the usual place, Elijah?"

"I think the usual place was knocked down a couple of centuries ago, Nik." Elijah replied amused, he and Klaus had last visited Shanghai together in the early eighteenth century.

"Oh, you wouldn't know my usual place." Klaus just remembered that the last time he and Elijah had visited Shanghai together had been three hundred years ago, "We'll get a suite at The Grand Hyatt."

Elijah and Klaus made their way downstairs to the car and informed the driver where they were headed. Arriving, they booked in and made their way to the elevator up to their suite. Elijah poured himself and Klaus a drink from the bar and sat on the couch beside him. Taking a sip he mused, "This has turned out to be an eventful trip."

Klaus laughed, "Yes, hunting down doppelgangers is not as easy as it used to be." He grinned at his brother as he remembered the past, "Time was we had to have an army of vampires and werewolves looking for her."

"And a fake prophecy," Elijah smiled proudly, "I must admit that I was rather proud of that Aztec curse I wrote."

"The one they all believed." Klaus raised his glass to Elijah.

Elijah chuckled, "Shame the same thing will not work again but we do not have a millennia to wait for her."

"No we do not." Klaus creased his brow in thought as he pondered over Elena and Damon's ability to escape them, "How do you think they keep evading us?"

"They must have some people at the airport or even in Beijing on the lookout for us." Elijah replied, "Shanghai is a short flight from Beijing so we can't have missed then by much."

Klaus nodded his head agreeing with Elijah's statement, "That could be a potential problem if they have someone on the lookout for us. How can we ambush them if they know we're coming? I can't have Caroline follow them indefinitely until we catch up to them."

Elijah pondered Klaus's question for a minute before answering, "My friend should be able to take care of the ambush part. Elena and Damon will be so preoccupied with her that we should be able to get to them. As for Caroline, perhaps it is a good idea to have her follow them constantly," seeing that Klaus was about to interrupt Elijah held up his hand stopping him, "once we are close of course. Perhaps in the next country and Kol could relay messages from Caroline so that it would be as if we are talking to her ourselves."

"It's an idea, it would have to be Kol following Elena as Kol can't communicate with us in his present state. We shall wait until your friend arrives before we make any definitive plans." Klaus conceded that Elijah had a point but he didn't want to discuss it until his mysterious friend arrives, "Speaking of Caroline, I must tell her what's occurred."

"Go ahead brother."

Klaus took out his phone and wrote a text to Caroline, _Caroline, I need to talk to you. _He waited a few minutes for a response, _What's wrong? Did you not find her again? _Klaus typed out his reply, _That's right, sweetheart. They have managed to evade us again. _He waited for her rely, _Urgh! This is becoming annoying. Do you need me to find them again? FYI I hate talking to you this way, I miss you._ Klaus smiled as Caroline told him that she missed him, _I miss you too, my love. You have no idea how much I wish I was there with you but I'm doing this for us. When you are alive again I promise you that I will never leave your side again. As for your question, I don't need you to look for them just yet. _He didn't have to wait long for her response, _I love you, Nik. Why don't you want me to look? _Klaus couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face, he would never tire of Caroline telling him that she loved him, _And I love you, Caroline, more than I could ever say. We are awaiting on a friend of Elijah's to join us, she will be here tomorrow. I will tell you all about her tomorrow. _Her response came quickly, _Yes you will. Talk to you then, love Carolin _Klaus smiled as he put his phone away, he really did miss Caroline and wanted to catch Elena once and for all so that he could get back to her.

Meanwhile in Mystic Falls, Caroline had just put the phone down, "I can't believe it!"

"What's wrong, Care?" Stefan asked concerned, "Was that Klaus?"

"Yes." Caroline ran her hand through her hair in frustration, "Klaus told me that Elena has managed to escape again." She began pacing the living room, "Now I have to wait even longer for Klaus to come home."

Stefan walked over to Caroline placing his hands on her shoulder, "It will be alright, Caroline." He rubbed his palms up and down her arms in comfort, "She can't run forever. Klaus will catch her and all this will be over."

Caroline blew out a breath as Stefan's words registered, "You're right. They're are waiting on a friend of Elijah's to join them." _It can't be her? Can it? _If what she was thinking was true then she REALLY wanted to be in that hotel room when Klaus saw who was standing in front of him.

"I wonder who it is?" Stefan asked, whom could Elijah know that could be a help to them, "Are you going off to find them again?"

"Klaus wants me to wait until Elijah's friend has joined them."

Stefan grinned, "I repeat, are you going to find them again?"

"You know me too well." Caroline laughed, "I am very curious as to how they managed to avoid Klaus and Elijah."

"Are you bringing Kol with you?" Stefan.

"No," Caroline answered, "I don't need to know their location yet, I just want to know how they've been escaping Klaus."

"I'll see you when you get back." Stefan watched as Caroline disappeared. He hoped that this would be one of the last times that they had to look for Elena and Damon, he wanted his best friend alive and well.

_Caroline was on an aeroplane when she opened her eyes. Sitting in front of her was Elena and Damon. She sat in the seat beside them and listened to their conversation._

"That was a close call back there." Elena said, "We only just got away."

"Too close." Damon frowned, "Next time I compel someone I'm going to make sure they call me as soon as they see Klaus not when he's on the plane and flying toward us."

"Just be glad that you thought to put someone on the lookout for Klaus or else he would have found us." Elena looked down the aisle to see where the stewardess was, "I'm hungry." She smirked at Damon before standing up, "I am going to get a snack."

_Caroline watched Elena go with sadness in her heart, what had happened to her former friend? Every time she saw Elena she was feeding on some helpless victim. Turning to Damon she glared at him, "You are useless. You're supposed to be trying to get her humanity back not just sitting there while she feeds to her hearts content."_

Damon's head whipped up, he could have sworn he'd just heard Caroline, "Vampire barbie?" He shook his head at his own stupidity, she was dead he couldn't have possibly heard her voice, "I'm going crazy."

_Caroline was surprised as Damon said her nickname, she had almost forgot that other people could hear her when her emotions were heightened. "I so can't wait to kick your ass again." She gave him one last glare before thinking of home, the air shifted and she was transported back to the mansion._

Stefan startled as Caroline appeared before him, he still couldn't get used to her appearing from nowhere, "That was quick. Did you find out anything useful?"

"Just what you'd expect," Caroline replied, sitting next to Stefan on the couch, "Damon had some compelled humans watching the airport. I did find out that Klaus didn't miss them by much."

"Hopefully third time's the charm and they will finally catch them." Stefan stood up, "I'm going upstairs to join Rebekah," he kissed Caroline on the forehead, "goodnight, Caroline." Then went to bed.

Caroline decided to send Klaus one more message, _Damon has compelled humans watching the airports so be careful when you do find them. _She read Klaus's response, _I will, sweetheart. Goodnight, my love. _She put the phone away and readied herself for yet another day of waiting.

The next day, Klaus and Elijah were in their hotel room awaiting the arrival of Elijah's friend. It was mid afternoon and they were expecting her to be here soon.

"How long have you known her?" Klaus questioned Elijah, he had been trying to extract information out of him all day with no success.

"Quite a while." Elijah replied, if he answered five centuries Klaus would automatically know whom was coming.

Before Klaus could respond there was a knock at the door. Elijah stood up and opened the door allowing her to walk in.

"Hello boys," Katherine smiled as she came in to the living area of their suite, "I hear you're in the need for some help." She almost giggled at the look on Klaus's face as she sat opposite him, "Hmm, Klaus Mikaelson owing me a favour," she smirked devishly, "now that has possibilities."

"What is the meaning of this?" Klaus glared at his brother, "This is whom you bring to help us, Katerina." He stood up and advanced toward Katherine menacingly, "What makes you think I won't tear your heart out of your chest right now."

Elijah appeared before Klaus blocking his sight, "Niklaus."

"No Elijah, let him go." Katherine said the smug smile never leaving her face, "After all, whom is the one here in possession of the cure."

Klaus gritted his teeth and retook his seat, "So it's a trade you want, Katerina?" He lounged back in his seat smirking, "You help us find Elena, give me the cure and I grant you your freedom. Is that about right?"

"It depends," Katherine leant forward grinning wickedly, "How bad do you want to help your precious Caroline?"

Klaus growled, "Do not test my patience Katerina or I will have no hesitation in ripping your head off." He gave her a calculating look, "After all, there are high stakes involved for you too. You may have the cure in your possession but how well guarded is it."

"Oh, it's well hidden." Katherine smiled as she thought of the whole town of compelled humans she had hiding the cure, if any one asked about her no one in the town would know whom they meant, the perfect hiding place. Not even Elijah knew where the cure was or which compelled human had it, "No one but me knows it's location." That was a lie, only one other knew where it was and she was compelled to not give it to anyone but Katherine herself.

Elijah thought it was time he simmered this conversation down, they would not get anything productive done if Klaus and Katherine continued to bait and threaten each other, "How about we move on to the business of finding Elena."

"You spoil all my fun, Elijah." Katherine pouted playfully at Elijah.

"Katerina," Elijah placed his hand on Katherine's leg squeezing painfully until she yelped and glared at him, "play nice if you ever wish for my brother to grant you your freedom."

"Fine." Katherine hissed, "Shall we get on to business?"

"Good girl." Elijah whispered in Katherine's ear, his firm hand on her leg turning in to a caress.

"Spare me the sight of you fawning over Katerina," Klaus rolled his eyes, disgusted at the touchy feely-ness that Elijah displayed, "I had enough of that in the fourteen hundreds."

Elijah coughed, he removed himself from Katherine and smoothed down the creases on his suit, "Lets discuss what we are going to do." He turned to Klaus and asked, "Do you accept Katerina's help? Can you agree to a deal been you?"

Katherine sat up and looked Klaus in the eye, "I'm tired of running Klaus. I want my life back," she glanced at Elijah a smile on her lips, "I want the chance of a life with Elijah without the need to look over my shoulder constantly. I want to forget the name Klaus ever existed and want you to forget Katerina Petrova."

"Nice speech." Klaus was unmoved by Katherine's words, when she can stick by his brothers side for at least a century, then and only then will he even consider forgetting her, "Too bad that I don't care. Fancy words don't faze me, Katerina, what is it that you propose?"

"Fine." Katherine knew it was a long shot to even think that Klaus had a heart, let alone grant his brother happiness, "You want to know what I want? I want you to let me go and allow me to live my life with Elijah without fear of you. I want to be free for the first time in five hundred years." She slid her hand in to Elijah's, smiling as he gave her a reassuring squeeze before she continued, "In return, I will help you track down and capture Elena. Then when you bring Caroline back I will hand you the cure," she gave Klaus a serious look to impart the importance of her words, "only then Klaus, I will not give you that cure until you have her back."

Klaus ruminated over Katherine's offer. Could he just let her go after half a millennia of pursuing her? For Caroline he could. For Caroline he would forget his pride and allow Katherine to go free but only after she has helped him and the cure is in his hands, "I agree to your terms Katerina. After we've found Elena, performed the spell on Caroline and you give me the cure, I will set you free."

Katherine felt gratitude fill her, she was almost free from a life of running, "Well then, shall we get down to the business of finding Elena. Since Elijah called me yesterday they've had over a days head start."

"Yes they have," Elijah confirmed, "we also know that Damon has compelled humans watching the airports looking for Niklaus and I."

"That's a problem," Katherine smirked, "for you but not for me." She thought for a moment before coming up with a solution, "Once we have their location we can arrive in a different city as to where they are as I'm sure Damon will only have people watching the airport closest to them. We can travel to their location, I will approach them as they won't be expecting me and they will be so distracted by me that you can come in and grab them."

"What makes you sure that you can keep them occupied?" Klaus asked, trying to find the holes in Katherine's plan.

"I'm sure Elena won't be able to resist a confrontation with me." Katherine replied.

"You do know that Elena is without her humanity?" Klaus questioned, "What makes you think that she will even care enough about your presence?"

"I'm the reason her brothers dead," Katherine smiled slyly, "trust me, humanity or not Elena won't be able to resist her need for vengeance."

Elijah frowned, disapproving of Katherine's part in the demise of Jeremy Gilbert. Turning to Klaus he offered his opinion, "I think it is worth the risk, brother."

"I agree. I better get her location from Caroline." Klaus took his phone out of his pocket and text Caroline, _it's time for you to find Elena, sweetheart. Can you get Kol to stay with Elena and have you relay messages to us so we won't miss them this time. _As it was still early in the morning in Mystic Falls Klaus announced, "I don't expect to hear from her quite yet so why don't we head to the airport ready."

"I will ring for the car." Elijah went to the phone and ordered their car ready and then he left the hotel suite.

Katherine followed behind Elijah as they left the hotel and went to the car. Getting in she made sure she was sitting next to Elijah as she didn't want to sit next to Klaus unless she had to.

Klaus ignored Katherine's presence all the way to the airport, he was preoccupied with waiting on a reply from Caroline.

Arriving at the airport Klaus, Elijah and Katherine headed inside and went straight to the nearest bar, where they each ordered a bourbon and sat there in silence.

An hour after they arrived Klaus's phone finally beeped with a message, _Hey, I've asked Kol and he will stay with Elena while I will relay messages between us. I hope this is it Nik I really do. I want you home. Oh, almost forgot, whom was Elijah's friend? _Klaus smiled at Caroline's use of home, he wanted nothing more then to be home with her and hopefully he can finally do that, _I want to be home with you too, my love. Elijah's 'friend' turned out to be Katerina. _He waited for her response, _I knew it! I wish I was there to see your reaction. I'm going to find their location so I will text you back soon. _Klaus put his phone down and told Elijah and Katherine, "Caroline will now go and find their location. Kol will stay with Elena and Damon while Caroline relays messages between us."

"How does that work?" Katherine asked leaning against the bar.

"Caroline thinks of someone and then she's transported to them." Elijah explained.

"Handy." Katherine took a sip of her drink, "Shame you can't have someone permanently in the afterlife for one of those times you need to find someone."

"It doesn't work that way," Klaus replied, "a spell had to be performed to make Caroline visible, otherwise we would not be able to communicate with her."

"If she's visible then what's the need for the spell to bring her back?" Katherine asked curious.

"We had to tether her to something, in this case we used my home and she's only visible there." Klaus explained, this talk of Caroline made him wonder if she had found Elena yet. Just then his phone went off indicating that he had a message, _Nik, it's Caroline, Kol is with Elena and Damon, they're in Berlin, Germany. _Klaus looked over to Elijah, "They are in Berlin, Germany."

"Germany?" Katherine raised her eyebrow, "I would have never guessed they were there. It's not exactly the most exotic of locations."

"Shall I inquire as to when the next flight to Berlin is?" Elijah asked.

"No, we must not go through Berlin or else they'll know we are coming." Klaus replied, "Where is the nearest airport closest to Berlin? We will get a flight there."

Katherine took out her phone and Googled it, "The nearest airport is Dresden."

"I will compel us on to the next flight." Elijah left to get them on the next flight. Ten minutes later he was back, "The flight is in an hour and the duration of the journey is twelve and a half hours."

Klaus groaned, "I will be happy to not take another long haul flight for a very long time." He downed his drink before indicating to the bartender to pour him another, "I feel like I've spent the last week on an airplane."

"That's because we pretty much have." Elijah quirked his lip amused at the sight of his brothers petulant expression, "Fear not, brother, hopefully we'll only have one more flight after this one."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "One can only hope." He grinned as a thought occurred to him, "Perhaps as punishment for their running I shall compel them to board a never ending flight."

"I think you need more alcohol if that's the only punishment you deem worthy." Katherine laughed, if people could see the almighty Hybrid now they would not be so afraid of him, instead they would laugh at him.

"Bartender," Klaus got his attention, "pour me another." He took a sip before remembering that he should let Kol and Caroline know of their flight plan. He got his phone and typed out a message, _Caroline, we have got a flight, we will arrive in Dresden in 13 hours and then we will drive to Berlin which should take us another 2 hours. _He awaited Caroline's response, _so you won't be there for almost 15 hours. Do you expect Kol to wait with them the whole time? Or do you want him to find them when you've arrived in Dresden, as it's only a couple of hours drive from there. _Klaus thought it over for a minute, _That sounds reasonable, love. I will text you when we arrive in Dresden and you can send Kol to them then. _Shortly Caroline replied, _Okay. Will text you later, love Caroline. _Klaus smiled before sending a quick reply, _Text you soon, sweetheart. I love you too._

"Did you text Caroline?" Elijah asked after seeing his brother on the phone.

Klaus nodded, "She had Kol looking in on them and brought up the point that, did we want him to stay with them for the next fifteen hours or so, or have him come back and only go to them after we arrive in Dresden." He finished his drink, "I decided to have him go to them after we arrive in Germany."

"Good choice," Elijah agreed, "it would be pointless having Kol following them for fifteen hours when we won't even arrive for thirteen hours."

"Exactly." Klaus was about to say more when their flight was announced, "Time to go now." He began walking to their terminal.

Elijah and Katherine followed behind Klaus their hands entwined. They arrived at their gate and made their way on board. They went in first class where Elijah sat beside Katherine, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Klaus took a seat on the next aisle, not wanting to be subjected to Elijah and Katherine's displays of affection, it only made him miss Caroline even more than he already did. Klaus sighed, laying back in his seat he tried to relax for the long journey ahead of him, _not long Elena and I will finally have you within my reach._

TBC

AN - I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you for all your wonderful reviews. Hats off to all the reviewers who guessed it was Katherine whom would be making an appearance in this chapter. Next up, they finally catch up with Elena ;) Until next time X X X


	18. Chapter 18 - Caught In A Trap

AN - Sorry this took a while, I just started a new job and I don't have as much time to write. I also got TVD Season 4 and had to watch it :) Yes, I watched the 'I know that you're in love with me' scene like five times, they are just too cute for words :)

Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

End and Beginnings

Chapter 18 - Caught In A Trap

Caroline sat in Klaus's living room anxiously waiting for a text from him to give the go for her and Kol to track Elena and Damon in Germany. It had been almost thirteen hours since they had communicated and she was expecting a text at any moment. Jumping up, she began pacing around the room, glancing at the cellphone every few minutes.

"Relax Caroline," Rebekah was going dizzy from watching Caroline pace, "Nik will get in contact when they land."

"I just want this to be over!" Caroline burst out, spinning around to face Rebekah, "I want him home and I want Elena to finally get what's coming to her."

"She will," Rebekah stood up and placed her hands on Caroline's shoulders, "trust me when I tell you that Nik will not let her go unpunished." She smiled as she noticed that Caroline calmed down, "That's better." She sat down next to Stefan, "Come. Sit with Stefan and I until Nik gets in contact."

Caroline blew out a breath and sat down next to Rebekah. Turning to face her she smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

Rebekah waved Caroline off, "It's no big deal Caroline. My brothers have decided that you are important," she shifted uncomfortably, "that you're part of the family and to us Mikaelsons, it's family above all."

_"Be honoured, Caroline," Kol smiled fondly at Rebekah, "my sister does not just accept anyone in to our family." He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Then again, Nik has never shown any interest in having anyone join our family."_

Caroline smiled at Kol, a blush lighting her cheeks, "Until now."

_"Until you." Kol corrected, "Now I have two sisters and our family is close to being whole again."_

Before Caroline could reply Rebekah interrupted, "Are you speaking to Kol?" Seeing Caroline nod, Rebekah asked, "How is he?" She felt a pang in her heart as she thought of her dead brother, she had never had time to properly grieve as they had left for the Island straight after Jeremy and Elena killed him.

_"Tell her," Kol replied, "that all is well with me and I've been watching them since I died."_

"Kol says that all is well with him and he's been watching you all since he died." Caroline relayed Kol's words to Rebekah.

Rebekah felt tears come to her eyes, "You're dead Kol and will never be well again." The wetness slipped down her cheeks, "I'm sorry." She wiped frantically at her cheeks, "This spell must be performed on you too."

"I've already told him that I want it done for him as well." Caroline placed her hand on Rebekah's, squeezing it in comfort, "We are both coming back, I swear to you."

Stefan leant forward, placing his hand atop of Caroline and Rebekah's, "Let us get Elena first and then we can figure out how we will bring you both back."

"You're right." Caroline smiled at her best friend, "Always the voice of reason, Stef."

"Not always," Stefan teased, "usually that's your job."

Caroline giggled, the others joining her in laughter and just like that the tension broke. She was still laughing when a beep came from the cell, sobering instantly she went over and read the message, _Sweetheart, we've just arrived in Dresden. Can you send Kol to find out where they are and text us the location so I can direct Katerina on where to go. _Caroline looked at Kol, "Can you go find out where they are in Berlin and come back so I can tell Klaus."

_"I will be back in a moment, sister." Kol said before disappearing._

Caroline chewed on her nails as she impatiently waited for Kol's return. Five minutes later Kol appeared before her, "Do you know where they are?"

_"They are at a club called Berghain." Kol replied, "I am going back to continue following them as Nik said they would take a couple of hours to get there from where they are, right?"_

"Yeah he did." Caroline replied, "You stay with them and I will come to you every twenty minutes or so."

_"See you soon, sister." Kol winked before he headed back to Elena and Damon._

Caroline sent a message to Klaus, _Nik, Kol says that they're in a club called Berghain. He is staying with them so that they don't disappear again. _She waited for Klaus's reply, _Thank you, Caroline. Katerina will be leaving shortly and Elijah and I will be behind her. We will get her, my love and then I'm coming home to you. _Caroline smiled, so happy that this was so close to being over, _I'll be waiting impatiently until you're back here with me, my wol _She waited for his reply, _I will be there before you know it, my love. This is the last night I'll spend away from you, I swear. _She smiled before sending one more text, _I'm going to hold you to that._

Klaus smirked as he read Caroline's last message, he will definitely be home with her by tomorrow and he can't wait to hold her in his arms again. He shook off his thoughts, he needed to concentrate on getting Elena and Damon. Turning to Elijah and Katerina he told them what Caroline had said to him, "Elena and Damon are at the club Berghain, Kol is staying with them so they don't disappear again and Caroline will keep us informed of their whereabouts."

"Well then," Katherine picked up her bag, "I'd better make myself pretty if I'm going to a club." She went in to the bathroom and changed.

"How are we doing this?" Elijah asked, wanting to know what the plan was.

"Katerina will leave first so she makes first contact." Klaus answered, "We will follow ten minutes behind her and as she distracts them we catch them."

"They will have no where to hide," Elijah smirked, "they do not know that we have Kol shadowing their every move."

"Then this quest will finally be over and I can get back to Caroline." That was all Klaus wanted at this point, to be home with Caroline, to have her in his arms and never let her go.

"You will, Nik." Elijah smiled at his brother. Hearing the bathroom door open he flicked his eyes to the entrance and his breath caught. Katerina looked stunning, her eyes were enhanced by the smoky black eye shadow surrounding it, her lips looked luscious painted with red lipstick, her curly hair was loose and wild, she was wearing a figure hugging dress; black with a red stripe in the middle, her breasts were almost spilling out of the dress as it pushed them out and on her feet were red six inch skyscraper heels. Elijah took in her form with wide and lusty eyes, "Katerina..."

A slow smile spread across Katherine's ruby lips satisfied with Elijah's expression. She stood before him and gave a twirl, "What do you think?"

"Beautiful." Elijah whispered in awe, he reached his arm around Katherine's waist pulling her in to his lap, he nuzzled his face in to her throat breathing in her natural scent; sweet with a hint of spice, just like Katherine herself, "So absolutely beautiful."

"Glad you approve." Katherine purred as Elijah teased her neck, his lips brushing against her sensitive pulse point.

"Save me the sight of you fawning over her, brother," Klaus frowned at the sight of Katherine wrapped around Elijah, "once we have Elena you can play with Katerina all you want."

"I guess that's my cue to leave." Katherine rolled her eyes at Klaus, he still could not allow her a moment of happiness. Facing Elijah she ran her fingers down the side of his face, "You'll be right behind me."

"I will." Elijah promised stroking his knuckles down the side of Katherine's bare arms, "I have to keep an eye on you wearing that."

"I do so love being the centre of attention." Katherine smirked, running her hands up Elijah's chest she nuzzled in to his ear, "Especially your attention, makes me all hot inside." She tugged on his earlobe with her teeth, sucking it in to her mouth.

Elijah groaned, Katherine's teasing mouth was going to straight to his groin, he curled his hand in to her hair and pulled her down to his lips growling, "Vixen." Before taking her lips with his own, sucking her bottom lip in to his mouth and devouring her, delighting in the sounds he elicited from her.

Katherine moaned in pleasure as she kissed Elijah back passionately, she stroked her hand over his chest, loving the feel of his muscles under her fingers.

"Get off my brother before I come over there and rip you off." Klaus wasn't going to just sit there and watch Elijah and Katherine make out, especially when Elena's only a couple of hours away from them, "I will not have you wasting my time, Katerina."

Katherine pulled away from Elijah rolling her eyes at Klaus, "I'm going." She got up off Elijah's lap, she grabbed his chin kissing him hard on the lips before releasing him, "See you soon, lover." She spun around sauntering out of the airport and to the waiting car.

Klaus glared at Elijah, "Katerina, brother? Really?" He raised a questioning brow, "After all this time and all her lies, she is the one whom you want?"

"Not just want, Niklaus, love," Elijah answered, "she is the woman I love, the woman I've always loved and perhaps now more than ever you can finally understand the hold that love has on a man."

Klaus found himself unable to answer, before he met Caroline he viewed love as nothing more then a weakness, the easiest and most effective way to bring someone down was to take away that which they held dear. Now, Klaus had that which he held most dear taken away from him and he cannot describe the anguish that took over his being at the sight of Caroline dead and greyed on Stefan's couch, there are no words for the devastation that befell him as the sight brought him to his knees. Yes love is a weakness, but that weakness is eclipsed by the power and strength that filled him when Caroline returned his love, as she said those precious words to him he felt like he could do anything, be anything, as long as he had Caroline in his arms forever. After today he will make that wish a reality, Caroline would be his and his alone for the rest of time and he would make sure that nobody EVER took her away from him again. Turning to Elijah he finally responded, "Yes, Elijah, I believe that I do understand it. Love is not only a weakness but a source of unimaginable strength."

Elijah smiled as his brother finally understood, he placed his hand on Klaus's shoulder squeezing it, "Perhaps it is time we return you to your love, Nik." He released his brother and stood up, "Let us retrieve Elena and finally end this journey." He waited for Klaus to join him and they went to their own car and began the journey to Berlin.

Klaus took his cellphone out and wrote Caroline a message, _Caroline, Elijah and I have just left the airport following after Katerina. In a few hours all this will be over, my love. _He put his phone down and anxiously awaited his first meeting with the selfish bitch whom killed his love.

Caroline felt her heart race as she read Klaus's message, _it's almost time, Elena will be caught and she'll be coming back here. _She grew nervous, excited and fearful at the thought. Elena would be brought back here to the mansion she was sure of this, a face to face with her was potentially a mere day away and a part of Caroline was itching to confront her former friend and tear her hair out, at the same time there was another part of her that was hurt, devastated and bewildered by Elena's actions. Which part of her would confront Elena? The murderous, vengeful and angry side? Or the vulnerable, hurt and betrayed side? It was more a question of whether her vampire side or human side would confront Elena, it was obvious that Elena was controlled by her vampire side, would Caroline be able to face that emotionless, cold hearted bitch without wanting to kill her? She feared not, but she wouldn't, Elena was her only shot at coming back and she wouldn't throw her only chance away.

"Was that Nik?" Rebekah asked, Caroline had received a text and had been staring in to space for the last five minutes, "Is everything going to plan?"

Caroline shook of her troubling thoughts, she would deal with Elena when the time arose, "Yes, Klaus, Elijah and Katherine have left the airport."

"Together?" Stefan asked concerned, if either Damon or Elena spotted Klaus and Elijah they would bolt, leaving them having to search for them all over again.

Caroline shook her head, "Katherine left first and Klaus and Elijah followed after her."

"Good," Stefan was pleased with their plan, "they will be so distracted by Katherine that Elijah and Klaus should be able to ambush them."

"Trust me, Stefan," Rebekah smirked, "my brothers will not let her escape again. Nik would not allow it."

"I'd better let Kol know what's going on." Caroline stood up getting ready to leave.

"Try not to worry too much, Care," Stefan smiled at his best friend, he stood up and gave her a hug, "whatever happens, happens. Just remember that I will always be there for you, as will Bonnie and Klaus."

Caroline blew out a breath, she could always rely on Stefan to calm her down and talk sense in to her, "Thank you Stef," she smiled gratefully at him, "you are truly one of the best friends I've ever had."

Stefan ducked his head smiling bashfully, "You are the best friend I've had since Lexi and I'm so thankful that I met you."

"I will also be there for you." Rebekah pouted, she hated feeling left out as she had been many times over the centuries until she met Stefan, in their short time together she had been the centre of his attention and she had gloried in it.

"First step to being there for me is to join us in a group hug." Caroline grinned at Rebekah, she had realized that she wasn't malicious in nature, she had just been took advantage of one too many times and had developed a hard outer skin but inside she was just a lost and lonely little girl, just like Klaus. Well, not the little girl part, he was more like an abused puppy, crying out for love and kindness but snapping and biting anyone whom went near him as he was afraid they'd hurt him.

Rebekah hesitated for a minute before she decided to take a chance and wrapped her arms around Stefan and Caroline in an embrace. Caroline was Stefan's best friend, Klaus's love, Kol was helping her and so was Elijah, if her whole family saw something worth saving in Caroline then perhaps she should lower her walls and let her in. It was partly Rebekah's fault that they started out on the wrong foot, she thought that Caroline had the perfect life and Rebekah had made it her mission to take her cheerleading position, her popularity and her boyfriend. As it turned out Caroline didn't have the perfect life, as proven by the fact that her supposed best friend killed her and her boyfriend cheated on her. What she did have was friends that would do anything for her, even die for her and she had Klaus wrapped around her finger, not that Caroline would ever use the power she had over her brother to hurt him, she was too good for that.

"I really should be going now." Caroline pulled back from them smiling, "We can leave the mushy stuff for when I'm brought back from the dead." She smiled at Stefan and Rebekah before leaving and reappearing next to Kol, she called out his name, "Kol?"

_Kol spun around to face Caroline, "Sister, at last you join the party." He threw his arm around her and led her over to Elena and Damon, "Here are your two elusive vampires."_

_Caroline felt sick at the sight of Elena yet again feeding off some poor victim, why was she always eating whenever she saw her? Caroline had never turned her humanity off but she had never wanted to feed off every person she came across, in the beginning she had the urge to feed, she had killed the man at the carnival and almost drained Matt, but she had learned to control it and sublimate the cravings with alcohol and food._

_Kol studied Caroline's face, "You do not like Elena feeding, do you?" He placed his hand on her arm, "What troubles you so?"_

_"I know it doesn't matter to you, Elijah, Klaus or Rebekah but I hate feeding off humans." Caroline looked off in to the distance as she recalled Damon's abuse and muttered absent mindedly, "Especially as I know how they feel."_

_Kol chose to ignore that last statement for now, he would revisit it at a later time, in the mean time he decided to tell Caroline about his families transition in to vampires, "Darling, when my family and I first turned we were uncontrollable but only because we had no one to teach us how to control it, we were the first of our kind and we destroyed our entire village because we didn't know how to control the thirst and the euphoria we experienced from killing." At Caroline's frown, Kol took her hand in his squeezing it reassuringly, "Remember there were no bloodbags in those days, we had no choice but to feed from the vein and we did kill most of whom we ate. When we crossed over to the Old World we had to learn how to feed without killing as the crossing on a ship took months and we needed to have a steady source of blood to survive. Do you understand that by the time bloodbags were invented we had been feeding off willing and unwilling humans for the better part of nine hundred years," He raised his eyebrow as he told Caroline, "do you think it is an easy transition to make? Especially as we are natural predators and enjoy the hunt and the kill."_

_Caroline took in what Kol had said, she understood that when they became vampires they had no choice but to feed off humans, there were no other options in those days but that didn't explain why Elena was always feeding, "I understand what you are saying but that doesn't excuse why Elena is constantly feeding let alone killing her victims."_

_Kol smiled wistfully at Caroline, she was so young, she was but a child compared to his vast age and yet at times she had a wisdom and maturity that belied her age, "You do not truly understand because you have never turned off your humanity. At one time or another either Nik or I have turned off our humanity, though I suspect that Nik just chose not to feel rather than completely turn it off, Rebekah and Elijah have never turned it off and Finn spent most of his life in a box so he never had the chance." While Finn's death saddened him as he lost a member of his family, he had never been particularly close to him as he had been so much older then Kol and spent most of his time with Esther when they were growing up, "When we abandon our humanity we no longer feel anything, no love, no joy, no anger, not even hate, we are just the predator inside of us and the only thing it wants is blood, the hunt and the kill."_

_Caroline began to understand that when a vampire flipped the switch they were controlled by their primordial urges, even within herself she had the urge to kill, to hunt, to relish in the bloodlust that was now a part of her, she just chose to ignore them, to take a different path. Who knows what would have become of her if Stefan hadn't helped her, would she have become a monster whom killed all she came across? Or would the memories of Damon's abuse cause her to be who she had now become, a monster that clung to the light, to humanity? She would not torment herself with what ifs, she had turned in to the best version of herself and would always embrace the light._

_"Let us not speak of such things less we start to feel sorry for her." Kol thought it time to change the subject, "What is it that brought you to me? Do you have news?"_

_Caroline was grateful to Kol for changing the subject, she didn't want to start feeling sorry for Elena. She explained to Kol what brought her to him, "I came to tell you that Katherine is on her way and Klaus and Elijah are following behind her."_

_Kol grinned widely, his eyes shining with malicious glee, "Well then, looks like the party really is about to start." He cocked his head at Caroline, "Are you staying for the fireworks, sister? I do not think that you want to miss what is about to occur."_

_Caroline bit her lip, she was torn on what to do, she really did want to see the look on Elena's face as she realized that her luck had run out and she was caught in a trap. She looked over at Elena feeding and her decision was made, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."_

_"Excellent." Kol smirked, "I only wish that I had popcorn." He winked at Caroline._

_Caroline snorted, rolling her eyes at Kol, "Come and get me when Katherine arrives or if they move somewhere else."_

_"I will," Kol agreed, "see you soon, darling."_

_Caroline smiled at Kol before closing her eyes and thinking of home, the air shifted and she appeared before Rebekah and Stefan._

"Did you tell Kol that they are on their way?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah," Caroline answered taking her seat beside Rebekah again, "Kol is going to come and get me when Katherine arrives."

"Ah," Rebekah giggled, "you are going to watch the show then." She sighed, "What I wouldn't give to be able to watch that enfold."

Caroline laughed along with Rebekah, "Katherine and Elena, Klaus and Elena. It's going to be epic."

"Girls and your catfights," Stefan teased, "some things never change."

Rebekah pushed Stefan's shoulder laughing, "Don't pretend that you boys don't enjoy it. We all know your dirty little secret, you enjoy nothing more then watching two girls fight."

Stefan laughed, "You caught me," he held his hands up, "no matter how much I pretend otherwise I am after all a man."

Caroline couldn't help the smile that came over her lips as she watched Rebekah and Stefan tease each other. She could see it, the chemistry between them, Rebekah could get Stefan to laugh in a way Elena hardly ever managed, she had once thought their love epic and had honestly thought that they belonged together but after witnessing the little moments between Rebekah and Stefan perhaps they had the truly epic love story. Their love had been laying dormant for ninety years, by dagger and compulsion, through broken hearts, flings and other loves they had found their way back to each other. Caroline sighed wistfully, there was a reason she loved 'Pride and Prejudice' so much and that was because she was a hopeless romantic at was surrounded by epic romances, Stefan and Elena, Stefan and Rebekah, Katherine and Elijah, she once thought Tyler and herself were meant to be, a werewolf and a vampire who were natural enemies, for a while they were really good together until he became a Hybrid, everything changed after Klaus turned Tyler and their relationship went downhill, especially after Klaus grew interested in her. Hopefully that particular Hybrid would turn out to be The One, her epic love, the love of her life and other such romantic notions. Only time would tell and she only had forever to figure it out. She looked over at Stefan and Rebekah and giggled as they were currently engaged in a heated kiss. She missed Klaus, in the short time they had been together she had grown used to laying beside him and she had felt his absence more then she thought she would. Caroline musings were interrupted by the appearance of Kol.

_"It is time, sister." Kol held his hand out to Caroline, "Are you ready?"_

Caroline took a deep calming breath, turning to Rebekah and Stefan she told them, "It's time to go. I will see you soon." She quickly wrote a text to Klaus before taking Kol's hand and disappearing with him.

Klaus was in the car when he heard his cell beep, taking it out of his pocket he read Caroline's message, _It's time, Katherine's at the club. I'll be there with Kol. Good luck, Nik, I love you. _He faced his brother, "Katerina's at the club, Elijah. It's time for us to make our way over there."

"As you wish, Niklaus." Elijah replied. The driver pulled up around the back of the club and Klaus and Elijah got out of the car and sneaked in to the club to wait for the perfect opportunity to appear.

The car pulled up to the entrance of the club and Katherine got out. Walking to the entrance she smirked at the envious stares she received, going up to the bouncers she compelled her way in and glanced around, she grinned as she spotted Elena and Damon dancing in a dark corner. Going to the bar she ordered herself a drink and waited for Elena or Damon to spot her. She wanted them to come to her as to not arouse their suspicions.

Damon and Elena were dancing closely against each other on the dance floor when Damon happened to glance over to the bar, "I don't believe it."

"What is it?" Elena asked, Damon looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Katherine." Damon whispered, he couldn't believe she was actually here, he wondered if Elijah was with her but he had left him and Klaus in China.

Elena whipped her head around, Katherine was sitting at the bar drinking, the bitch whom killed her brother was sitting there without a care in the world. Elena let go of Damon and flashed over to the bar, not caring who saw her use vampire speed. She stood behind Katherine and growled, "Katherine."

Katherine smirked, just like she'd planned Elena couldn't resist coming to her. Schooling her features she swung around to face her, "Elena! Long time no see." She took a sip of her drink before smiling slyly asking, "How's little Gilbert? Oh, I forgot, he's dead."

Rage filled Elena's eyes, "You killed my brother."

Katherine shrugged, "What's a little bloodshed between family."

"You are not my family." Elena balled her hands in to fists, she was dying to attack Katherine.

"I beg to differ." Katherine laughed, "In case you forgot we kinda look alike."

Damon appeared before them, "Ladies, keep your claws in." He smirked at Katherine, "What are you doing here, Katherine?"

"I got bored in the States, I decided to go travelling." Katherine was on tenterhooks waiting for the Original brothers to make themselves known.

"Where is your bodyguard?"

"And whom might you be referring to?" Katherine grinned looking around, "Because I don't see anyone."

"Elijah." Elena replied, "We know you were with him in Willoughby."

"Do you now?" Katherine leant back against the bar and got ready to watch the show, "What makes you think I was there with Elijah?"

"I don't know," Damon pretended to think, "How about the fact that when we asked someone when they last saw you, they said that you were with a man in a suit."

Katherine fake gasped, "A man in a suit? How incriminating."

On the other side of the dance floor Elijah chuckled at Katherine's sass, sharing a look with Klaus they decided to make their move. He appeared behind Damon, "I prefer to think I look stylish not incriminating."

Damon tensed, he tried to think whether he could possible grab Elena and make it out of there when he saw Klaus behind Elena. He took a step toward her when Elijah wrapped his arms around him in a vice like grip, he struggled against him as he fearfully waited for Klaus to rip her heart out.

Klaus gripped Elena's arm tight and spun her around to face him, "You have been quite an annoyance to me."

"Not my problem, Klaus." Elena sighed bored, "Can we get the fake threats out of the way, we both know that you're not going to hurt me as I am your doppelganger and you need me."

Klaus leant in so he was nose to nose with Elena, "There is something I need more then you and you will help me get it."

"What?" Elena started to ask before she went black.

"Elena!" Damon cried out as he watched Klaus break Elena's neck, he tried frantically to break free of Elijah's hold.

"How does it feel, Damon?" Klaus asked, seeing Damon's confused glare he reiterated, "How does it feel to see the woman you love hurt?"

"You don't even know what love is." Damon glared back defiantly, "You never loved Caroline."

Klaus wrapped his hand around Damon's throat and hissed, "I await the day you witness the same sight as I have. To see the woman you love greyed before you." He squeezed harder as he promised, "You will know my pain."

"Killing us will not bring her back." Damon forced out, desperately trying to breathe in as Klaus tightened his hold on him.

Klaus leant forward so that he was as close to Damon's face as possible, "You are wrong, Salvatore," he narrowed his eyes at the pathetic excuse for a vampire before him, "death is not what I have planned for you." He smirked, "Not yet, anyway."

Damon squinted his eyes at Klaus, "Then what do you want?"

"I'm not going to spoil the surprise." Klaus grinned as he twisted Damon's neck breaking it. He addressed Elijah, "Secure those two." He pointed his finger at his brother, "Do not let them out of your sight, I mean it, Elijah, I will not lose them again."

"I give you my word that I will not have Elena leave my sight." Elijah vowed, he would not let his brother down, he would not remove Elena from his grasp until she was back at the mansion, safe and secured.

Klaus was satisfied with Elijah's vow, "Then let us not waste anymore time here," he picked up Damon and threw him over his shoulder, "it is time to return home." _To Caroline, _he thought as he headed out of the club to the car, he deposited Damon in the trunk and took his seat in the car waiting impatiently for Elijah, Katherine and Elena to join him.

"He doesn't waste anytime, does he?" Katherine mused before she finished her drink.

"He is rather anxious to return to Caroline." Elijah replied, he wrapped his arm around Elena's waist in a firm hold, "Come, Katerina, let us not keep him waiting." He left the club and went to the car. He did not place Elena in the trunk with Damon, he put her in the backseat with him and Katherine climbed in after them.

"Are we ready to go?" Klaus asked, seeing their nods he instructed the driver, "Take us to Berlin airport."

"How are we getting Elena and Damon on to the plane?" Elijah asked.

"We'll just compel our way through." Klaus answered, it was not a problem as this wasn't the first body he had flown with. He settled back in his seat and they rode in silence to the airport. They went inside and compelled themselves in to first class on the next flight to the US.

Klaus sat beside Damon and Elijah sat between Katherine and Elena, so that if they awoke during the flight they could just snap their necks again. Klaus felt excitement fill him, he had Elena so the spell could now be performed and he was half a day away from holding Caroline in his arms, _I'm coming home to you, sweetheart._

_Caroline felt relief, they had her, after all this time they had finally caught Elena. Turning to Kol she grinned, "We have her. This nightmare will finally be over."_

_Kol smiled at Caroline's glee, "Almost, there is still the simple matter of the spell to be performed."_

_"Don't ruin my buzz." Caroline pouted, "Let me bask in this victory before we worry about the spell."_

_"As you wish, sister." Kol crooked his elbow, "Let us go home and wait for the arrival of my brothers and their captives."_

_Caroline slipped her arm through Kol's and they went back to the mansion._

Stefan was the first to notice Caroline's reappearance, jumping up he questioned, "Is it done? Does he have her?"

Tears filled Caroline's eyes, "He has her, Stefan," she laughed joyfully as the water spilled on to her cheeks, "it's almost over."

Stefan rushed to Caroline and took her in to his arms. He buried his face in to the crook of her neck and shed a few tears with her, "You're almost back for good."

Caroline breathed in Stefan's scent smiling, it was woodsy like the forest and never failed to make her feel safe, "It's almost over." _Nik is almost home._

TBC

AN - I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for all your great reviews they make me smile. The real confrontations will be in the next chapter when Elena and Caroline come face to face, plus Klaus has his own 'talk' with her ;) Until next time X X X


End file.
